Lycan Ianto
by Bendyfish
Summary: This is a Torchwood where Ianto is holding a secret, a secret that he is not comfortable with, a secret that if the TW team find out they would imprison him or even kill him. Ianto has to learn to adjust to his secret life, will Jack and the team learn of his secret and will they help him or harm him.
1. Chapter 1

**Lycan Ianto**

Summary: This is a Torchwood where Ianto is holding back a secret, a secret that he is not comfortable with, keeping a secret from the other Torchwood team, a secret that if they knew, they would imprison him or even kill him. Ianto has to learn to adjust to his secret life, will Jack and the team learn of the secret and will they help him or harm him.

Setting: Before Gwen joined the team, although she does soon after this story begins, even though she is not my favourite character but Torchwood is not Torchwood without the whole team.

Rating: starting at T then may go to M for some later chapters for violence and adult themes

Type : Angst, science fiction, humour, drama

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Torchwood, characters or the BBC, oh that I wish that I did as I would never have killed off the best characters.

_A/N: This will be an ongoing story with little stories interspersed, the main storyline concerning Ianto and how he copes with the changes to him. I am hoping that I portray the right amount of angst and drama with some humour thrown in. Also I'm hopeful that this story will take off as I have quite a few chapter ideas jumping around in my head. I will not be posting a chapter a day as I have done previously as chapters have not been written yet but I have written the synopsises of 18 chapters though. _

Chapter 1

Owen stomped down into the autopsy bay grumbling under his breathe. Jack and Ianto had brought in yet another weevil victim, that was the third one tonight or morning as it was now, no weevils were caught but this band of weevils were leaving a gruesome and deadly path unseen until recently. Over the past month an unusual activity of weevil attacks, more than usual which was the reasoning behind Owen's frustration. Thankfully the Cardiff police, once seeing the victims would call Torchwood, knowing that no man could do the amount of damage that the victims appeared to have sustained. Then the activity would quieten then start again, almost like it was a ritualistic event for them. Owen was getting frustrated by the lack of capture of these weevils that were acting differently from their norm. Not to mention the work that Owen had to do of sewing up these poor hapless souls in order to return them to their families so the families could not see the damage done to them. It was easy enough to convince the coroner that an autopsy was not required or provide a coroner report for the family.

"What are you whining about?" Jack inquired.

"These bodies, the clean up, can't we just have them be reported missing?" Owen, like the others in Torchwood hated to have innocent victims left here in the Torchwood morgue but more importantly to have the families believe that their loved one was missing and never to be found again. It was an awful thing to happen but he was getting tired of doing the cover up. Well Ianto really did the cover up stories, Owen did the patch up job on the actual bodies but still it was eating into Owen's 'on the prowl' time and he was in need of a shag.

Before Jack or Ianto could reply the phone rang, it was Detective Swanson letting them know of a weevil sighting on the outskirts of Cardiff in Blackweir Woods.

"Okay lets go, let's see if we can catch this weevil or weevils red handed" Jack said jumping into action, Ianto grabbing his recently discarded coat, sighing, it was a busy night, and he was tired, this would be the fourth time that the boys had been out tonight and it was only four in the morning.

"Again?" Owen growled.

"But this time the weevil was sighted, if we rush we could get there in time, it's only a 10 minute drive"

"Okay we should be there in 5" Ianto said quietly.

Jack arched an eyebrow and turned his head in the direction of the Welshman quizzically in an apparent questioning of Ianto's meaning but knowing all along what Ianto was implying.

Ianto hadn't meant for Jack to hear, "Just saying sir, and the fact that the many speeding tickets demonstrate your driving ability"

"Oh I like that 'driving ability' " Jack said impressed nudging Owen whilst they quickly moved down to the garage.

"That's not a compliment Jack" Owen said wearily.

Ianto gave Owen a stern look as they fought to keep up with Jack. Jack liked to run.

The silence in the park was eerily quiet; the breeze rustled the leaves and wind whispered through the trees lining the park leading into the woods that skirted the boundary of Cardiff Castle. Visibility was low for this time in the morning as the moon was still giving a shadowy radiance, even so as their eyes adjusted to the dimness and they could make out the tree line boundary of the park.

"Eyes alert boys" Jack said in an almost whisper, "let's fan out but keep each other in sight"

"Yes sir" Ianto reply enthusiastically hoping to stop the continual mutilations once and for all.

Owen saluted Jack in a mocking gesture, "And I thought we were here for the early morning air"

They spread out, Ianto a step or two behind looking between the heat sensor and the park grounds, his eye sight stretching out to the tree line. Owen and Jack were doing the same but without the heat sensor, it was decided that Ianto would hold back a bit and give them feedback as he could scan more effectively with the scanner, Tosh had it tuned to the particular heat signature of weevils, a five degrees lower body temperature of humans, so Tosh had the scanner calibrated to show human body heat and the weevils' heat signatures differently on the scanner. Glancing down Ianto saw 3 dots representing Jack, Owen and himself. Satisfied that no other dots were in the vicinity he walked steadily onwards using the old fashioned method of his eyes, not that he didn't trust the Tosh-rigged heat sensor, it was that it had a delay that Tosh couldn't improve.

Distantly a growl was heard by all three agents, they all turned wildly, their stun guns at the ready.

"Anything Ianto?" Jack called out.

"Not on the scanner, sorry sir" Ianto replied after a quick glance at the scanner, also keeping an eye out for possible attack.

"Really?" Jack said annoyed, "I thought that thing could scan for weevils"

"There is a time delay of 4 seconds Tosh couldn't get it any better than that" Ianto said defending his friend, of all the Torchwood agents, Tosh was his favourite besides Jack, but Jack had his other purposes to Ianto that Tosh couldn't provide as he didn't see Tosh that way.

"So nothing? I heard a growl"

"Sorry sir, nothing on the scanner"

"It's gone, another wasted morning" Owen moaned.

"Let's just searched a while longer, we're just got here" Jack admonished.

"Wouldn't have been so bad if you let teaboy here make us a coffee before we left"

"Yeah and we would have got here too late possibly leaving another victim, now just shut up" Jack said getting frustrated.

"I'll make breakfast when we get back" Ianto said trying to defuse the tension, he knew that Owen had been working a few nights in a row and he was getting extremely tired, and a tired Owen is an irritable Owen, who could be quite rude and scatting, so Ianto tried to sooth the tired and frayed nerves.

"What! I don't want any of your tofu burgers, I want real bacon and nothing less" Owen grumbled.

"Owen I can't understand, you a doctor should know the damage that meat does to the body" Ianto said wearily, he has had this conversation with Owen before, he couldn't convince him that a meat free diet is the best for optimum performance and longevity.

"I wa…."

"Shhhh listen" Jack said in an angry whisper.

Owen and Ianto stopped and strained to listen, however they weren't from the 51st century and therefore not having the enhanced hearing that Jack had, that was developed through the many years of selective breeding.

Before any of them could re-act a dark shape bounded from the car park growling, they all quickly turned around to see a dark shape descending onto Ianto, who was the closest to the car park. The growling weevil leapt onto Ianto in one huge jump flattening him to the ground, its teeth sinking into Ianto's shoulder before Owen, who was closest to Ianto, took a shot at the creature. The bullet shattering into the creature's upper arm that was holding Ianto down as it's salivating gaping jaw inched towards his throat. The bullet caused the weevil to be flung back away from Ianto, roaring its displeasure at being shot at.

The weevil quickly righted itself and ran off with Jack taking off after it, his Wembley out. Shooting at it several times but each time the bullet missed as was his haste to catch the weevil and his anger that it had attacked Ianto.

Owen rushed to Ianto's side knowing that Jack would have been able to capture the weevil on his own and besides Ianto looked to be needing immediate medical attention and that was more important than catching the weevil. Owen knelt beside Ianto, quickly assessing the situation, the blood pouring from the wound soaked into the grass beneath him, the wound itself did not appear to be deep and Owen considered that it could be stitched up back at the Hub, he would just need to stop the flow of blood which was flowing freely.

"You'll be right mate, I've got you" Owen said in a reassuring voice.

Ianto grunted through the pain but wouldn't acknowledge that his shoulder felt like it was on fire, it was that painful.

Owen struggled to get to a pressure pad from his med kit that was around his neck and across his chest. "Can you hold here I need to get to my med kit, okay?" Owen indicated that Ianto hold a part of his shirt to the wound.

"Hmmm" Ianto smuggled to say, "Sure"

"Stay with me Ianto, you're going to be okay, just need to put pressure to stop the bleeding, okay?"

"Hmm arg" Ianto mumbled through the pain.

Owen pulled the med kit up and over his head for better access and reached for the necessary items needed to help Ianto before getting him to the Hub's med bay for a thorough fix.

"Okay Ianto I'm going to give you a needle for the pain" Owen said gently, noting that Ianto's eyes grew larger at the mention of the injection, he hated them but in this instance there was no way to avoid it this time, Owen was amazed he didn't pass out from the pain, as the wound seemed to be quite a nasty one on closer inspection, very jagged, even in the dim light.

"Hmmm, if you must" Ianto said clenching his teeth, breathing forcefully through the pain.

Five seconds after plunging the needle into his arm Ianto fell into a painless sleep. Owen removed the strips of Ianto's shirt, placed a pressure pad on the wound and wrapped a large gauze around his shoulder and around his underarm, to hold the wound together until he got Ianto into the Hub's med bay. Owen hoped that Jack wouldn't be too long capturing the weevil as he really needed to get Ianto to the Hub's med bay to stitch him up, Owen looked up to see if he could spot Jack. At first Jack was nowhere in sight then off in the distance he saw him emerging from the wooded area.

"Come on Jack, need to get Ianto to the Hub" Owen called out.

Jack spirited back faster upon hearing Owen say that Ianto needed to go to the Hub even though he was thoroughly exhausted, four weevil alerts in one night will do that. Hearing Owen say that Ianto needed to get to the Hub, that could only mean one thing, Ianto was injured. For a fleeting moment Jack's heart skipped a beat, Ianto was someone that he had grown to love, not that he would tell him that but he wasn't ready to lose him yet. A puffed out Jack sped up to get to Ianto and Owen, cursing.

"What?" Owen couldn't recall hearing Jack swear, he was not one to swear, now if it was Owen cursing then no-one would have batted an eyelid, but Jack, now Jack very rarely cursed, something must be really aggravating him.

"I lost it, that weevil was fast, faster than what we have encountered before" Jack said puzzled, "it's stance and run was different too. Owen, I think you're right that this is a different, more advanced species"

Jack knelt down closer to Ianto, worried etching his face, the weevil forgotten for the moment, "How's Ianto?"

"He'll live, but he'll have a really impressive scar on his shoulder" Owen said sorrowfully, "help me get him into the car"

Jack bent down to reach under Ianto to lift him up; luckily Ianto was not a heavy set person so Jack was able to lift him without Owen's help who was not known for his strength. He gently placed Ianto on the back seat as Owen slid in next to him to monitor him on the way back to the Hub. Jack tenderly reached out his hand to stoke Ianto's face.

Owen watching said, "Don't worry Jack he'll be back on track soon and providing services for you before you know it, what's the concern is that I'm not going to get a coffee nor breakfast, even a tofu one" Owen whined.

Jack snorted thinking that if Owen was complaining about not getting a coffee from Ianto then he was going to pull through, Owen wouldn't be an arse if Ianto's life was in danger.

As Jack pulled out of the car park a distance howl rang through the woods.

_A/N: reviews make me happy and make me want to write more. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Lycan Ianto**

Chapter 2

_A/N: I will try to post a chapter once a week but I apologise now if that is not always the case, as real life gets in the way at times __and__ my family complaining that I don't pay attention to them as all I do is write fanfiction. _

_Faster, faster the rabbit raced through the bush, its heart pounding. Thick undergrowth ahead sighted, the need to get there overwhelming. Panting the rabbit scurried under the undergrowth, its heart throbbing through its chest as it heaved a sigh of relief. Laying low the rabbit's eyes darted left and right in rapid succession hoping this undergrowth will give it enough cover and security. _

_A heated breath puffed into the rabbit's sanctuary, the rabbit with its senses already heightened jumped banging its head into the branches of the undergrowth scratching it causing a jagged branch to rip at the fur breaking the skin underneath. The rabbit's blood seeped out of the welt staining its fur. _

_The smell of fresh blood piqued the attacking creature, sending its senses into a frenzy. Reaching into the undergrowth a sharp paw strained to reach its prize as it laid there panting. Knowing that impending doom could befall it if it didn't move, the rabbit scuttled further into the thickness of the brushwood. Snapping jaws with large teeth growled pushing a hole through the rabbit's refuge. _

_Pushing into rough and serrated branches the rabbit struggled further into the brush causing more welts, not caring desperately hoping to escape its inevitable death. Fear and panic forcing it further and further, the need for safety its utmost thought. Finding a niche in the wild undergrowth the rabbit rested panting heavily, it's brain still wary and heightened. _

_The silence calming, the rabbit rested its head on badly bleeding paws trying desperately to slow its breathing. Suddenly the safety of the wood surrounding it gave way revealing a snarling and salivating beast as it descended on it, its last thoughts of the poor hapless rabbit of its babies laying alone waiting for their mother to bring some warmth that would never come. _

"Ianto, Ianto?" echoed in his mind, rising in pitch and then the soft warm breath on his face slowly woke Ianto from his deep slumber, "hey sleepy head, how you doing?" Jack's voice tenderly spoke.

"Hmmm, yeah, fine" Ianto responded groggily.

Jack chuckled, only Ianto could response with 'fine' even though he had been out to it for a whole day and into the late afternoon of the second day after Owen had stitched him up and dosed him up with pain killers knowing that the shoulder would need time to heal and would be the cause of much pain to Ianto over the next week or so.

"Ianto, you don't have to be brave, it's only us here" Jack said soothingly "Owen and Tosh have gone home"

With that Ianto opened his eyes wide in disbelief, "What?"

"I sent Tosh home, after Owen reassured her that you were 'out of the woods' and that you would just need to rest" Jack said and continued, "and I told Owen he should go home or whatever as I could look after you till he returns tomorrow morning"

Slow realisation dawned on Ianto, "Oh the weevil, did you get it?"

"Well, no, got away from me" Jack said guiltily, "this breed of weevil is far more evolved, or de-evolved whichever way you see it"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry" not wanting to worry Ianto about menial details, "Are you okay really? You were moaning and thrashing in your sleep"

"Umm yeah sure"

"Ianto, please tell me the truth" Jack admonished.

"Hmm okay my shoulder is stingy a bit but truthfully I feel fine" Ianto said testing his shoulder, then sniffing, "hey did you get coffee from Starbucks or did you use my coffee machine?" Ianto said in horror.

"Huh no" Jack said confused.

"Don't you lie to me Jack Harkness, you used my machine, didn't you?" Ianto trying to convene anger beyond belief.

"Ianto really no-one used your precious coffee machine" Jack laughed, "we did get a coffee from Starbucks, but that was hours ago"

Ianto sniffed, "Sorry Jack I could just smell coffee and thought that you or Owen got desperate enough that you would try to use the machine when you know full well that you are not to come near it under penalty of decaf"

"Oh we know, once is enough, we got the message" Jack almost shivered thinking back to that week when Ianto paid back Jack and Owen when they two of them attempted to use his machine when he had the weekend off visiting family.

"Okay so its Starbucks that I'm smelling" Ianto mused thinking that he must be needing a coffee if he is smelling old coffee, "hey how long have I've been out?"

"About two days"

"Oh Jack why did you let me sleep so long, the three of you must have been worked off your feet"

"That's why I sent them home" Jack said, "actually we may be adding to our team"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a police constable named Gwen Cooper"

Ianto raised his eyebrows and looked at Jack quizzically.

"Hey if you are really feeling fine maybe you could make me a coffee, a real one" Jack said pouting and putting on his best puppy eyes.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"And this is Ianto Jones, he makes sure we have everything we need, and gets us everywhere we need to get to on time" Jack said introducing Ianto to Gwen.

"Gwen" Ianto said formally extending his good arm to shake Gwen's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ianto" Gwen said pleasantly, admiring the good looking Welshman on the team. Gwen had met the other team members whilst Ianto was in a medically induced sleep to help him with the initial healing of his shoulder.

Noticing the way that Gwen looked at Ianto, Jack pulled Ianto close to him around the waist, "And he looks good in a suit" Jack said.

Gwen's eyes widen just a little but not too large so as not to seem alarmed, "Yes he does" she said leeringly. Ianto not feeling comfortable at being leered at, it was bad enough with the boss leering at you but now the new staff doing it now, just a bit too much.

"Ralph Lauren Polo Blue?" Ianto said to Gwen, "strange sort of perfume for a girl?"

"Huh" Gwen stuttered, a little confused.

"Your perfume Ralph Lauren Polo Blue" Ianto said again.

"I didn't put any on this morning" Gwen said apologetically almost ashamed that with her eagerness to get to work on time on her first day she forgot to put some on.

"Oh I just recognise it, my brother-in-law uses it"

"But I didn't pu.….oh that is my boyfriend's aftershave" Gwen said upon realising that Ianto must be smelling her boyfriend Rhys's aftershave on her, as he kissed and hugged her on her way out this morning, "my boyfriend Rhys uses Ralph Lauren" she quickly tried to explain to the team that had gathered.

"Ahuh" Ianto said walking away then turned around, "how do you have your coffee Gwen?"

twtwtwtwtwtw

Later in the day Gwen, Owen and Jack went out on a rift alert while Tosh monitored and backed them up from the Hub. Ianto worked quietly away in the archives filing, _it never seemed to end_ Ianto mused. He thought about making a coffee but thought best to wait for Jack, Owen and Gwen to return then he could make everyone a coffee.

Half an hour later Ianto had a strong sense that Jack was sneaking up on him, the smell of his pheromones drifting ahead of him. He turned around quickly so as to catch Jack off guard as much as he enjoyed their little trysts in the archives he didn't like it when Jack would sneak up on him and disturb his thoughts as he tried to figure out the best filing spot for the papers that were in his hands. When Ianto spun around expecting to see Jack standing right behind him he was startled to find no-one there, "Jack? Jack are you here?" Ianto called out. _Strange_ Ianto thought _I definitely smelt his distinct scent which means he must be nearby._ They had spent many nights and days in each other's company dressed and undressed that Ianto knew not to mistake Jack's scent.

A few minutes later Ianto heard Jack's voice over the comms, "Hey Ianto we're back how about a coffee?"

"Sure coming up now"

As Ianto was preparing the coffees for all, Jack sauntered up behind him and gave him a slight peck on the back of his neck. Ianto grinning knowing that Jack must be feeling in need of a bit of 'quality time with his Welshman' as he called it and wondering if Jack was, down in the archives earlier, when they first returned then why didn't Jack stay then for a quick smooch.

Jack's pheromones radiating off him in waves charged Ianto's nostrils, "Now Captain, you missed your chance when you were down in the archives before asking me for coffees"

"Huh what?" Jack said puzzled.

"When you were down, sneaking up on me, in the archives, but you disappeared" Ianto said starting to doubt that he felt Jack's presence earlier.

"Ianto I definitely wasn't down in the archives, I wish that I was, I want you so bad" Jack said his voice full of lust, "but Owen was insisting on coffee and if I headed down to the archives we wouldn't have heard the end to it, besides he insisted that we don't aggravate your shoulder".

"I'd swear that I could…could smell you down there before you asked for coffees" Ianto said.

"Definitely not, Owen and I were dumping a weevil in the cells before I asked you for coffee" Jack said then added when he felt Ianto tense up, "no it was not the weevil that bit you, Owen shot it in the shoulder, I say 'your' weevil is holed up somewhere in a whole lot of pain"

Ianto went quiet thinking about that morning when the weevil jumped him and sunk its teeth into his shoulder and shuddered.

"Hey Ianto its okay, we'll get that weevil" misinterpreting Ianto's shudder.

"No it's not that Jack, I feel humiliated, I should have deflected that weevil, I should not have let it get the better of me" Ianto said ashamed.

"Oh Ianto don't think badly of yourself" turning Ianto around to face him, "I couldn't even catch that weevil, it is like a super breed of weevil. So if anything I should be the one who should be humiliated, not you"

Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder gaining the personal strength that he needed.

"Oh great are we going to get our coffees or do we have to wait till you two gets your rocks off first" Owen said scathingly, "and didn't I say not to aggravate that shoulder, Jack unhand that teaboy"

twtwtwtw

Cleaning up the team's mess Ianto noticed the distinct aroma of dark chocolate in Tosh's drawer, he smiled to himself, knowing of Tosh's fondness of dark chocolate, but she had to hide it as the pteranodon is inclined to eat it if she was to leave it on her desk. Strange he thought, he never smelt her chocolate before stashed away in her drawers and the smell of it almost made him gag, he usually didn't mind a bit of chocolate, especially the dark variety that Tosh was fond of but the smell of the sweet sugary goodness was churning his stomach. Maybe the drugs that Owen gave him for the pain must be mucking around with his senses, he mused.

Moving on to Owen's area Ianto's senses went into overdrive the smells of the bacteria he was cultivating assaulting his nasal passages, "Owen" Ianto yelled out, "can't you find a better place to put these disgusting germs"

"And where do you suggest Ianto?" Owen sneered as he was walked up into the greenhouse room.

"Well anywhere that's not your desk" Ianto bit back, "the smell is toxic"

"Whatever!" Owen retorted, "instead of complaining about my stuff, how about you order lunch, isn't Tuesday Chinese day"

"Yes Owen, your usual artery-hardening order?" Ianto cynically answered.

"Of course" Owen said as he closed the greenhouse door behind him.

twtwtwtwtw

"So Gwen how has your first day been?" Tosh asked glad to have another female in the place, as they all sat down to eat Chinese together in the board room.

"Very interesting" Gwen replied genuinely, "the police call outs were never like this"

"No I suppose they wouldn't be" Owen snorted, "the constabulary wouldn't know what to do if they came face to face with a weevil"

"Now now Owen, play nice" Jack said.

"Thanks Ianto" Tosh said as Ianto handed out the Chinese orders to each of his colleagues, leaving the chicken satay sticks in the middle to share, "So Gwen you have a boyfriend"

"Oh yeah, Rhys, we met on campus…" Gwen droned on for the next 10 minutes about her wonderful life outside the Hub unknowingly making the other team members envious of her life outside of Torchwood.

Owen was almost comatose listening to her drivel until he noticed that Ianto had eaten a chicken satay stick and was reaching for another one.

"Well well well, who's eating artery hardening meats now?" Owen mockingly addressed Ianto.

"What? Oh? Oh!" Ianto said realising he was chewing on a piece of chicken and holding the half empty skewer.

_A/N: Something happening to our lovely Welshman, can you guess what?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lycan Ianto**

Rating: starting at T then may go to M for some later chapters for violence and adult themes

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Torchwood, characters or the BBC, oh that I wish that I did as I would never have killed off the best characters.

Chapter 3

"Well well well, who's eating artery hardening meats now?" Owen mockingly addressed Ianto.

"What? Oh? Oh!" Ianto said realising he was chewing on a piece of chicken and holding the half empty skewer.

"Hmm got a taste for meat Ianto" Jack said leeringly.

"Oh Jack that's disgusting" Owen said. Tosh and Gwen smirked trying to hide it behind their hands.

"What? No" Ianto said looking a little green, "I think I'm going to be sick" as he ran out of the board room.

"Ahuh a secret meat eater" Owen said smugly, "I knew it, it's always the quiet ones"

"I think he really did look sick, once he realised" Tosh said sympathetically.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked not understanding the situation.

"Ianto's been a vegetarian for as long as we have known him" Tosh explained, "he looks after himself inside and out"

"Yeah and all this time he's been a closet meat eater" Owen said scoffing, "always on my back about my diet"

"Owen lay off; I have never seen Ianto eat meat" Jack said defending Ianto, "ever" as he marched out of the board room.

"Oh this is going to be an interesting conversation to listen to" Owen said gleefully.

"No you don't Owen" Tosh said forcefully, barring the door as Owen went to follow Jack out.

"Ah you're no fun Tosh and I know you watch the CCTV of them after we go home"

"Huh" Gwen said still a little confused.

"Jack and Ianto here are an item" Owen said sneering, "but we aren't supposed to know, but hey they are forever mooning after each other and Jack is always down in the archives when he doesn't really need to be there, its Ianto's domain"

Gwen's surprised face as realisation dawned on her was of impressive proportions as her large eyes got even larger if that was possible.

twtwtwtwtw

"Ianto, Ianto?" Jack asked as he entered the mens toilets, "you here?"

Jack heard a small hitch of breath.

"Ianto it's okay, it's only me" Jack said his tone light.

"Why….why would I eat that….that chicken, I can't remember the last time I **wanted** to eat chicken or any type of meat, why now?" Ianto said dejectedly.

"I don't know, maybe years of being meat-free your subconscious took over and…and…." Jack said hesitatively not having a good reason why, "gee Ianto I don't know why but it's not that bad, stop beating yourself up over it"

"Jack it's a big thing to me, it was conscience decision to not eat meat of any sort and now here I am eating chicken….oh boy Owen is going to give me what for now, I'll never hear the end of it" Ianto moaned.

"Hey don't worry about him" Jack pulled Ianto into a tight hug, "I'm sure you can deal with him, after all you have the biggest fall-back"

"Huh?" Ianto said confused.

"If he gives you grieve, you just not make him any coffee or worst put him on decaf" Jack smirked, "I know it works on me"

Ianto smiled thinking of the many times that Ianto has threatened Jack with that very threat to get Jack to do or not do things, as he smiled he relaxed into Jack's arms.

"There now, let's go back to lunch and listen to more of Gwen prattle on about her boyfriend" Jack said laughing.

"Arrrg I don't know what's worst, facing Owen and his possible jibes before he knows of the penalty of persisting or listening to Gwen **and** I only just met her" Ianto said peevishly, "something tells me that she just loves to talk about herself"

Jack's laugh rumbled against Ianto's chest.

twtwtwtwtw

Returning back to the board room to resume eating their respective lunches, Ianto leaned over to Owen as they walked in and whispered so only Owen would hear, "Decaf". The taughting words about to be uttered by Owen died in his mouth and his eyebrows shot up into his forehead.

Ianto continued walking to his seat with a satisfied smile on his lips, "Please pass the boiled rice Gwen"

Gwen watching this exchange was stunned and confused so at first she didn't hear Ianto.

"Boiled rice, Gwen" Ianto pointing to rice out of his reach, "please"

"Oh sure, sure Ianto" Gwen mumbled.

"Now Owen could you enlighten us on your progress on the spat of weevil maulings that have increased mainly in the Blackwood Woods area" Jack said changing the mood at the table.

Owen stopped staring at Ianto, his mind working overtime, trying to decide whether it was worth it to mock Ianto or be on decaf for an indefinite amount of time, he decided Ianto's coffee was not worth risking, Ianto made the best coffee that he had ever tasted and to be deprived of it was unthinkable, "Jack, yeah, well the victims appear to be eaten to an extent, now I don't know if the weevils that are doing this are a more de-evolved species or a more advanced species and they see the human species as a form of m…..well meat" Owen reluctantly said not wanting the others and especially Ianto to think that he was making a dig at him.

Ianto put on his serious face, "Interesting theory but a more advanced species would surely drag the body away, store it to be used later"

"Ianto's right Owen, the victims were eaten, or so you reckon, there at the park, not taken away" Tosh interjected.

"Maybe these weevils could not drag the bodies away, maybe the victims were too heavy for them to move" Gwen offered.

Owen scoffed at this suggestion, "No Gwen, weevils are known for their strength and besides I'm still trying to figure out whether there is just the one or more than one from the teeth patterns".

"What, you think that it may be the work of just one weevil?" Jack asked questioningly.

"Not conclusively at the moment, but it is one theory that I am working on" Owen said wiping his mouth as he finished off the last of his lunch, "okay so I'm going back to it. Coffee?" he directed the last comment towards Ianto uncertainly.

"Sure give me 10 minutes to clean up here" Ianto said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Tosh see what you can dig up on the CCTVs of the park" Jack asked.

"Yeah well that is going to be difficult Jack, the government man I spoke to from Natural Resources is staying closed lipped about the whole 'people being eaten in the park', they reckon that there was nothing on the CCTVs so they were erased" Tosh said doubting that was the case.

"And you're going to let that stop you from accessing the most recent ones?" Jack said unbelieving that Tosh with her many talents couldn't access the CCTV.

"Jack this is the Welsh government we're dealing with" Tosh said incredulously.

"Don't let that stop you, remember we are beyond the government" Jack said winking at her.

twtwtwtwtw

Lunch over and Ianto was passing around the coffees to each of the team at their desks, taking Jack's up last to his office.

"Sir, your coffee" Ianto announced as he set down the industrial strength coffee that was Jack's preference.

Jack looked up from the mountainous volume of paperwork on his desk, "Hmmm Ianto you're my saviour" Jack moaned as he pulled Ianto onto his lap.

"Now, just a thank you will suffix sir" Ianto said smirking, he enjoyed Jack's attention and he was happy for any distraction although he would never initiate it, preferring to take the more passive and dutiful role in their relationship or whatever it is they had.

"Never just a thank you for the creation that is your coffee" Jack said his voice full of admiration for Ianto and his talents.

"Ahuh" Ianto smiling accepted the sincerity of Jack's gratitude.

Jack looked up at Ianto with darkening eyes, "Stay the night ….after the others leave tonight?" Jack asked his voice now laced with lust.

"Oh I don't know, I was g.." Ianto's breath hitched for the second time today, this time not in anguish but because Jack's hand was on his crotch and rubbing Ianto's burgeoning arousal.

"Yes?" Jack said questioning, knowing that already Ianto was going to change his plans.

"Y…yes" Ianto murmured.

"Good boy" Jack said smirking, still rubbing Ianto's crotch.

Breathing heavily Ianto got up awkwardly "Need to go now, I've got work to do down in the archives"

"Oh you don't want a prelude?" Jack said staring into Ianto's blue eyes.

"Gotta keep something for tonight Jack" Ianto said arching his eyebrows, really he preferred that Jack would not take him in his office while the others were downstairs, _really that man is insatiable_, Ianto thought. But the thrill of doing it in his office whilst all the team were working downstairs was too much to ignore for Jack and he had to act on it sometimes, much to the chagrin of Ianto.

"Oh we will keep something for tonight, there are so many ways that we could entertain yourself, you have no idea, the things I have learnt over the years, there was this one night when I had….." Jack began to recount a previous encounter but Ianto stopped him with a look.

"Really sir, I appreciate it if you didn't tell me of your previous escapades" Ianto said stony faced.

"Not even the ones that I know that you could do better" Jack leered.

"Not even then" Ianto said shaking his head.

Jack laughed as Ianto walked out with a slight awkwardness.

twtwtwtwtw

Later that night as they lay lying in bed after an enjoyable romp of pleasuring each other ending with Jack plunging his manhood enthusiastically into Ianto, both of them shouting out the others name as they reached their climaxes. "You hungry?" Jack asked.

"Yes very" Ianto answered and at that moment his stomach growled supporting his statement.

"What do you feel like?"

"Hmm I've got some lovely lentil burgers in the freezer that I made recently" Ianto said, "they will make great burgers"

Jack pulled a face, "Oh, ah, maybe something more….more.."

Ianto laughed, "Don't worry Jack, I wouldn't make you eat them, I've got the real thing in my freezer as well, meat patties just for you"

"Did you make them too?" Jack asked sceptically.

"No, but they are supposed to be as good as the ones at the café" Ianto said laughing, "you know I do know how to make meat dishes and I'm not adverse to making them for the people who….who matter in my life"

"Oh yeah?" Jack said interested.

"I'm been known to make a mean spaghetti bolognaise" Ianto said and added when Jack looked at him questioningly, "with real meat balls"

"Oh yeah!" Jack said excitedly, "you would do that for me?"

"Yes Jack, I would do that for you" Ianto said smiling his eyes shining, "of course I'll make an alternate for me but it would be my pleasure to make you real meat meat ball spaghetti bolognaise"

"Oh Ianto you spoil me" Jack said grabbing Ianto and pulling him down to smother him in kisses.

When Jack released Ianto five minutes later their lips bruised and both panting, "Let's just get some Indian food in, you can have the lentil dahl and I'll get a lamb curry"

"Oh okay, I'll go have a shower. The number for the Indian place is on the board near the phone" Ianto said then changing his tone as he remembered today's event with lunch he voiced his concern, "you know I don't know what possessed me to eat that chicken, really strange" Ianto said shaking his head trying to work out why he would do such a thing.

"Hey don't worry about it, there are worst things you could do"

"Yeah I know, but it's not as if it tasted good, it was just, one moment I was eating my vegetable stir fry and the next I'm munching on a chicken skewer, weird!" Ianto said shaking his head trying to dislodge the memory.

"Stop over thinking it Ianto" Jack said trying to subdue and ease his mind from the turmoil that he knew that Ianto would be in, "we all do things strange once in a while, let it go"

"Yeah you're right" Ianto smiled nodding his head, "hey when you finished ordering the Indian food why don't you join me in the shower?"

Jack raced over to the phone board as Ianto moved towards his bathroom.

_A/N: Thank you all who have favourite and alerted this story, it really warms my heart. I'm taking this slowly but the inevitable will happen but I'm building up to it, so don't lose interest, I want a slow build-up of what we know will happen._

_A/N: oh and by the way I spent several hours trying to work out if the Wales government have a government organisation that is similar to Dept of Parks and Recreation (that look after parks, sporting grounds and bush areas) that is in Australia. I looked on the Wales Government website to find that there doesn't appear to be anything similar. I only thing I could find was the Natural Resources Wales which just recently merged (April 2013) from three departments (Countryside Council of Wales, Environment Agency Wales and Forestry Commission Wales). I wanted this info to describe that there was a government body that was protecting the parks of Wales that would have oversee the wooded area where the maulings in my story are taking place. If anyone from Wales knows of a governing body that controls this, let me know – thanks in advance. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Lycan Ianto_

_A/N: Ah the problems of posting a chapter as soon as the chapter is written rather writing the entire or majority of the story before posting a chapter a day. Three chapters in and I've decided to state days or whether it is day or night to show the passage of time as I lead into the first transformation. I'm torn between reposting chapters 1, 2 and 3 with the days stated but this may be confusing. Instead I'm going with a quick run down of days._

_Chapter 1 –the day of the attack on Ianto in the park is Saturday early morning (about 4am –this was stated in the chapter)_

_Chapter 2 - when Ianto wakes up after being stitched up by Owen is a Monday afternoon, second part of chapter 2 is Tuesday when Gwen is introduced to Ianto, Ianto's sense of smell is heightened, and lunch is eaten together as a team._

_Chapter 3 is the continued lunch from Tuesday and the second part of chapter 3 is Tuesday evening with Jack and Ianto in private time discussing food and other things . _

Chapter 4

**Wednesday **

"Okay teaboy up on the table, let me examine the stitches and let's hope you haven't pulled any with your _activities_" Owen said putting the emphasis on the last word implying that he knew that his warning not to put any strain on his shoulder would have been ignored by the Captain and Ianto.

"The stitches are fine, my wound is fine, I feel fine" Ianto said.

"And you got your doctorate where?" Owen said sarcastically.

Conceding Ianto hopped onto the examining table in the med lab, taking off his tie and shirt.

Owen carefully peeled off the tape holding the gauze in place intently not wanting to dislodge any stitches if any were compromised, normally he wouldn't remove the bandages for another couple of days but knowing that Ianto would not have rested as he should have and the fact that he was back at work 3 days after being bitten caused him to check earlier than usual.

Expecting to see the wound still red and angry Owen was quite surprised to see that the wound although not completely healed but not in the state that he expected. The wound was closed and knitting together, usually seen in a wound that was seven days old, not four days old. _Oh well Ianto's vegetarian diet does have advantages, his healing process is better than someone who eats meat and rubbish food_, Owen thought although he wasn't going to say this out loud.

"Looking good, you feel any pain?" Owen asked.

"No, like I said I'm fine" an exasperated Ianto said.

"What about when I press here?" Owen pressed the outer rim of the wound.

As pain shot through Ianto, he growled deep in his chest and clenched his fists, "Yes" was all he could get out supressing the urge to tear at Owen.

"Okay that is to be expected, there is still lots of bruising in the area" Owen said satisfied that the wound was reacting that way even if it was healing faster than normal, "sorry"

"Yeh I bet you are" Ianto said huffily.

Owen stared at him inviting him to argue further with him but Ianto although staring back did not take up the challenge knowing that he was vulnerable at the moment sitting there shirtless in Owen's domain. The staring contest lasted a few more minutes before Owen realised that Ianto was not going to retaliate back.

"Okay I'm going to redress it and for the sake of needing to say this again although I know you are not going to paid it any heed. DON'T aggravate your shoulder" Owen said stressing the last part.

"Does that include not making your coffee?" Ianto said with a smirk.

"No, that would include you being thrown over the boss's desk and you having to take your weight and Jack's as he shags you" Owen said bluntly and trying to one-up Ianto, getting him back for trying to insinuate that he is not able to make his coffee, _smarmy bastard_, Owen thought.

Hastily Ianto grabbed his shirt and threw it on thinking that decaf was on the cards for the next coffee break for Owen.

Twtwtwtwtw

Sorting the files that had piled up on his desk in the archives Ianto heard the distinctive ping before the comms opened, "Hey Ianto sorry to disturb you but can you get me a file?"

"Sure anything for you Tosh, what do you need?" Ianto said favourably, knowing that Tosh would not waste his time on fruitless pursuits, as well as being a good friend.

"I was doing a bit of research to see if anything like this happened previously or elsewhere" Tosh said referring to the spat of mutilations in the park, that were different from the normal weevil activity.

"Okay what particular files did you want?"

"There appears to be activity similar to this in 1956, can you pull anything that Torchwood would have filed for that area around this time"

"Okay give me half hour, I should be able to find what it is you're looking for" Ianto said confidently.

Although Ianto had been fixing the archives from the time he started at Torchwood Three, two years ago there was still a lot to organise, finding little time between doing the daily tasks, everyday filing and rift alerts, he needed to find time to re-organise the mess that was the archives before he was taken on by Jack who borrowed him from Torchwood London, although Ianto heard Jack argue with the head of Torchwood One that 'no, they weren't getting him back, that there was still too much to do', maybe subconsciously Ianto never got around to finishing organising the archives because he didn't want to go back to Torchwood One .

Luckily it only took 20 minutes to find the files that may be useful for Tosh and Ianto made his way up to the Hub. Walking through the dank tunnels Ianto sniffed the air, filtering out the musty and rank smells that was usual down here in the damp passageways Ianto tuned into Jack's distinct signature scent and another unfamiliar scent, a more female scent. This female scent was extruding a fair amount of female pheromones.

Without thinking what he was doing Ianto instinctively followed these scents, sounds of laughter and gun shots becoming clearer as he encroached closer to the smell that was invading his nasal passages. Realisation of what he was doing came suddenly as he stood at the shooting gallery door. Peering in he saw Jack and the new girl Gwen having some shooting practise, at first looking innocent enough then he saw Jack pull Gwen in close to him as he helped her to sight her gun pulling her hips in close to improve her stance.

Well that is the way that Jack teaches, that is the way he taught me, it's just Jack's way, Ianto thought, but what riled Ianto was the giggle and head tilt from Gwen that angered Ianto. The amount of female pheromones emitted by her was suffocating, Ianto almost gagged but stifled the bile in his throat.

"Now Gwen you are going to have to try harder than that, I'm sure that all the constabulary did gun training"

"Oh Jack, yeah sure, it's just your guns are much larger than what I'm used to" Gwen giggled.

"Here now stand like this….."

Ianto felt a warmness in his hands, he looked down as the blood trickled out between his clenched fingers. He had dug his nails into the soft flesh of his palms so dire was his pain at seeing such blatant display of sexual chemistry. Jack; he was used to his flirting but this, this Gwen was over stepping the mark, and didn't she have a boyfriend, anyway.

Shaking his head to ward off the ill feeling he was experiencing knowing that what Jack and he had was a convenience between them and if Jack and this new girl wanted to muck about then he would have no say.

"Sorry Gwen, let's just stick to the gun training, okay?" Jack said sensitively yet firmly as he removed her hands from his neck.

Ianto couldn't see her expression from where he was standing in the shadows of the slightly ajar door but he could make out her stiffness as Jack said this. As Gwen lowered her arms away from Jack, the familiar ping in Ianto's ear, again from the comms alerted him as Owen caustically asked when the next coffee will be. Ianto moved off from the shooting gallery before answering, "Sure Owen, coming right up" Ianto said with a smile as he adjusted the files that were tucked under his arm, reaching for a handkerchief in his pocket to mop up the blood in his palms idling thinking that he would need to cut his fingernails.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

**Wednesday night**

_The sheep languidly tore at the grass at its feet, grinding the grasses spears then swallowing the chump in its mouth before starting the process again. Several minutes passed and the sheep looked up to see that the other sheep had moved on further up the hill but it's senses could see lush green grasses at its feet and continued to graze where it stood. Bite, tear, chomp, swallow, bite, tear, chomp, swallow, its endless cycle to ingest it nourishment to sustain it. So involved it didn't hear nor sense the looming presence as it stalked its prey._

_The attacker stealthily inched closer, his eyes never leaving its prize, one paw at a time moving closer, closer and closer. Suddenly the sheep raised its head, the look of alarm in its eyes as it madly looked about, bleating mournfully, its front legs jolting into a jump almost simultaneously._

_The wolf soared from its position one second after seeing the sheep becoming alert to its presence, back legs springing into action propelling him forward, breath snorting out of its nostrils as it powered towards the sheep. Chasing the sheep down gave the wolf a sense of primal need, the need to take it down and devour it for nourishment, for the warm flesh. _

_Desperately the sheep dashed away, its lead becoming less as the wolf closed in on it. With its heart beat pounding in its head the sheep wailed, its instincts knowing that its time of grazing and lying about was almost over but still it moved quickly onward hoping that it may get away. _

_Almost reaching its prey the wolf soared into the air taking down the sheep in one leap, its teeth sinking in the sheep's hide. The sheep bleated mournfully as it crashed into the green grass, what was once the tasty nourishment, now is the rough and harsh landing as its attacker struck it into the ground. The wolf tore at the flesh on the underside of the sheep, the blood flowing freely with the pulsating heartbeat of the sheep helping to pump it out faster than its usual languid throbbing of its sedate mode. _

_Tearing into the flesh, paws pulling and tugging out the intestines, the sheep exhaled its last breath as the wolf raised its head and howled in triumph. Moments later lowering its head the wolf sniffed at the gaping hole at its paws then began to drink greedily at the warm blood. _

The blankets and bed-sheets tangled between his legs, his arms clawing at imaginary objects Ianto thrashed about in the bed, waking Jack up.

"Hey hey Ianto wake up" Jack gently shook Ianto's shoulder.

Growling Ianto woke up with a start.

"Hey it's okay Yan, you're just having a bad dream" Jack said soothingly.

Ianto breathing hard, looked about in alarm trying desperately to get his bearings, trying to shake off the images in his head, he could still smell and taste the coppery blood from the dream.

Understanding that Ianto would be a bit disorientated, as Jack had experienced many nightmares, reached out a comforting hand, "Ianto, you're in your bedroom, its fine, you're safe, you're safe"

Ianto seeing Jack for the first time since waking up tried to steady his breathing, "Yeh, yes of course"

Jack smiled as he saw that Ianto was putting things into perspective and understanding what he saw was just a dream, a nightmare but here with him, is real life, he was safe.

"Okay now?" Jack said while holding onto Ianto, "Bad dream?"

"Yeh, not a nice one" Ianto said.

"Want a cup of tea?"

"Yup, that would be good, thanks" Ianto said in gratitude.

As Ianto got out of bed he resisted the urge to tidy the bed, upon seeing the tangled mess of blankets and bed-sheets instead choosing to follow Jack to the kitchen, wanting to get away from the bed and the memory of what he saw in his dream.

Ianto watched Jack, dressed only in his boxers, as he fluidly set to making them a cup of tea, feeling the heat of passion as he watched Jack work gracefully in his kitchen gathering the mugs and boiling the kettle to make their cup of tea. As Jack turned to get the milk out of the fridge Ianto staggered and faltered in his steps as he fought the urge to push Jack down and take him there in the kitchen. _What!, that is not your role in this relationship, you do not lead, you do not top your bed fellows, fight it, fight the urge_, Ianto thought.

Jack looked at Ianto in concern as he stumbled, his face contorted in an un-Ianto-like way, "You okay?"

Suppressing the growling that was in his throat, "ahmmm yeh….yes" as he took control on himself, "Yes, just a little disorientated, need that cup of tea" he said smiling his best smile to distract the older man and pointing to the kettle.

"Coming right up" Jack said saluting Ianto good humouredly then continued to pour the boiling water in the mugs. Ianto stood there, clenching his hands, fighting the urge as he continued to feel the urge to throw Jack to the floor and have him there.

"Some nightmares can seem so real, I know I've had plenty" Jack said as he set the mugs on the table and motioned Ianto to sit, "but they are just dreams, not real life. If you want do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no don't want to talk about it" Ianto said abruptly, breathing in ragged breaths.

"Okay, that's okay" Jack said soothingly, "how's the tea?"

"Good, thanks" his breathing slowing, as he consciously reigned in his breathing.

They sat in silence as they drank their tea. Not an uncomfortable silence as both were immersed in their thoughts.

"You good?" Jack asked tentatively.

"Yeh, not a very nice dream, much prefer the ones with you in them" Ianto said gaining his usual sparkle and trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah, do tell" Jack said with a smirk.

Ianto shook his head but smiled trying to put his nightmare behind him. And it was just a nightmare but why would he have a nightmare like that, nightmare usually involve yourself not animals hunting, strange dream, Ianto thought.

"Ready to go back to bed" Jack said smiling.

"Yeah sure, take me to bed Jack"

"Your wish is my command" Jack said arching an eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 5

Rating: M (adult themes)

**Thursday **

Yawning Ianto set about to make the team their coffee, it wasn't so much that he was tired, just that he would have liked a bit more sleep. The 'let me help you forget your nightmare' shag didn't quite happen as there was a rift alert and being that it was three in the morning and they were already awake they went out to deal with the alien threat without disturbing the others, figuring that the other three members of the team could be on alert roster tomorrow.

And the alert wasn't so much as dangerous but time consuming which turned out to be some space debris which was spread out over a mile and radioactive, which luckily made it easy to find, with the right equipment. Wearing radioactive protective suits they located all the pieces which took over 3 and a half hours, as they were scattered all over Cardiff, load them all up and dispose of them safely. Loading the last piece of the radioactive debris into the SUV Ianto watched Jack struggle with the last piece hearing him grunt as he lifted, the grunt reminded Ianto of the noise that Jack would make at times when they were having sex, although the suits that they wore weren't the sexiest clothing Ianto visualised tearing them off Jack trying to get to his skin. His breath hitched and he swallowed hard trying to suppress the urge to want to shag him right there and then, at this very moment.

As Jack drove back to the Hub Ianto was panting heavy trying to fight the urge to jump at Jack.

"Out of shape?" Jack enquired misinterpreting Ianto's panting for unfitness.

"Hmmm? Yeh, need to work out more" Ianto breathily answered.

After placing all the pieces of the space debris into a containment field until he could arrange the proper authorities to dispose of it properly, Jack suggested that they have a shower to wash off the sweat that had built up inside the hazmat suits that they were wearing. As Ianto trailed behind Jack as they headed up to showers the lust almost consuming him, before he knew what he was doing Ianto grabbed Jack around the waist and turning him around ripped off the hazmat suit panting hard.

"Hmmm, someone's hot and heavy" Jack said smirking.

"Get clothes off…now" Ianto breathed heavily.

"My pleasure" as Jack pulled the rest of the hazmat suit off as Ianto quickly pulled off his hazmat suit.

"Less talk, more action" Ianto sneered throwing Jack onto the floor once they were both undressed. Seeing Jack's erect cock Ianto plunged himself onto Jack's cock driving himself up and down. Jack was so turned on by this sudden arousal by Ianto, he had never seen Ianto like this, Ianto, although never an unwilling partner he was never a dominant lover, almost submissive, this change in the sex dynamics had Jack reaching his arousal quickly and intensely. Ianto sensing that Jack had already came, he had his own erection to deal with so with a quick flick of his hands turned Jack over and quickly slicking his hole, entered him and pounded ruthlessly into Jack. Jack, although pleasantly surprised by Ianto's dominance at this time was even more surprised to find that he was Ianto's bottom but enjoyed it all the same, enthusiastically pushing back into Ianto meeting his thrusts until he reached his climax. Screaming out an unintelligible groan as he finished Ianto rolled off Jack panting from the sheer power of holding back then letting himself go using up all his pent up desires.

Jack sighed at the loss of sensation of not having Ianto inside of him but relished in the slight burn from the powerful shag from Ianto no less. Jack looked over to Ianto to see that he was staring up into the ceiling not facing him in a loving look that he expected from Ianto after such a mind-blowing shag.

Ianto's thoughts at this time were a mixture of emotions; satisfaction, fulfilment, then remorse and guilt.

"Hey Ianto" Jack said tentatively, "that was..."

"Sorry, I'm sorry Jack" Ianto interrupted.

"What? What are you sorry about?" Jack asked confused.

"I…I don't ….I mean I didn't ….I'm sorry" Ianto mumbled

"Hey Ianto, don't be sorry, I loved it"

Ianto looked at him strangely not really comprehending.

"No seriously, I loved it, yeah you took me by surprise and yeah I would have liked a bit of warning but damn that was hot" Jack said with his megawatt smile.

Ianto stared at Jack, his eyes wider and bluer as Jack explained that he was okay with what just happened, "Okay but that's not me, well not usually, I don't know what come over me"

"Maybe it's just me, I'm hard to resist you know" Jack said smirking

Ianto smiled trying to relief himself of the guilt he was feeling that was unnecessary as Jack wasn't worried by his actions, "Yeah okay, it's you, I've finally surrendered to you" Ianto said jokingly.

"Oh and you haven't before?" Jack said trying to sound hurt.

"My surrender to you was always there" Ianto said pulling Jack in for a heart stopping kiss and mainly to stop this line of questioning, as Ianto himself couldn't understand what overcame him to be so dominant even if Jack enjoyed it.

Pulling apart Jack said, "Shower before the others get here, okay?"

"Sure" Ianto said with an evil smirk on his face, caught up again in the lust between them.

An hour later after Ianto and Jack sucked off each other in the shower, all the soap and washing each other got them going again, they were dressed and up in the Hub ready for the day ahead. Ianto set about making the team coffees to be ready when they arrived which would be any minute.

Maybe it was his good mood, a mind-blowing shag will do that or the fact that he was hungry but Ianto decided to go do a grocery run to buy the team some treats, biscuits and the like.

Actually he noticed that lately he was constantly hungry, his stomach growling and grumbling almost constantly, no matter how much he ate he just couldn't satisfy his hunger, his stomach would still growl, he thought maybe he would get some fruit and nut bread, that usually filled him up especially if it was cut thick.

"I'm going to the shops to get some supplies, anyone want anything in particular?" Ianto asked in general as Tosh, Owen and Gwen arrived and after he handed them their coffees.

"Dark chocolate would be nice, thanks Ianto" Tosh said smiling.

"Some fruit, maybe bananas, thanks" Gwen replied.

"Jam donuts" Owen said grumpily from down in the med bay.

So all predictable items, dark chocolate was a favourite of Tosh's and Myfanway, Gwen was on another diet so fruit was the order of the day and Owen had his usual artery clogging pastry.

"Sure guys" Ianto said happily as he walked up to Jack's office.

With a quick knock to the door, Ianto entered, noticing that Jack was nodding and pursing his lips trying not to answer back to the person on the phone obviously this person was annoying and probably boring Jack and he was playing it cool, biting his lip from saying what he really felt.

Ianto slipped a note under Jack stating that he was going grocery shopping and did he want anything special, to which Jack wrote as reply 'YOU"

Ianto nodded and smiled at Jack and with a wink he quickly wrote back 'TONIGHT'

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked as he read Ianto's response and made a grab at Ianto, anticipating this move Ianto took a step back just out of Jack's reach. Ianto held up his hand to signal to Jack 'later'. Jack pouted as Ianto left his office with a smile on his face knowing that Ianto was back to his usual self although he wasn't denying that this morning sex romp wasn't thrilling to the core.

Ianto left thinking that he would get the ingredients for the meat balls for the spaghetti bolognaise that he promised Jack and hopefully there were no rift alerts that Jack was needed for and he could make it for tonight even though he deserved a night off occasionally he always backed up whoever was on rift alert night duties .

twtwtwtwtw

Collecting the shopping trolley Ianto wheeled it between the aisles effortlessly; for once he's got a trolley without the wonky wheels, now to find all the items. Loading the trolley with his usual broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, beans, pasta and tufu Ianto also got some ripe tomatoes for the spag bol sauce. Taking a deep breath and thinking this is for Jack, Ianto headed towards the meat section to buy the mince to make the real meat meat-balls. It had been a while since he purchased meat of any sort and he read all the labels on all the meat trays trying to ascertain that he got the right meat to make the meat balls. Deciding on the pork and veal mince he placed that in the trolley, a rather large steak with the blood oozing into the tray caught his eye, staring at it, Ianto was transfixed by the sight, he began to salivate imagining the taste and texture in his mouth and without realising that he was doing it, he placed the steak into the shopping trolley alongside the mince.

twtwtwtwtw

Dropping off his groceries at home before taking the other groceries to the Hub, Ianto unpacked the perishables into the fridge. Placing the vegetables neatly into the crisper part of the fridge Ianto reached into the other shopping bag to take out the mince but he pulls out the large thick steak as well as the mince, he vaguely remembers eyeing the steak at the supermarket but he can't remember buying it. Odd, he thinks, he can't remember why he decided to buy the steak, he knew that the mince was to make the meat balls for Jack's spaghetti bolognaise but what was the steak for, _oh well never mind, I can cook up a steak for Jack as well, he will just love it, _he thought.

Knowing that he had a little time up his sleeve as the shopping didn't take as long as he anticipated Ianto decided to put a load of washing into the combined washing machine dryer, _you had to grab the moment as they occurred in this job_, he thought. Collecting the clothes that needed to be washed his thoughts drifted to the steak in the fridge, remembering the blood oozing, red and thick, steak spongy and palpable. Ianto started to masticate as if there was that steak in his mouth. Shaking his head to rid himself of these strange thoughts Ianto continued to gather the clothes, putting them into the washing machine. Reaching for the washing powder a flash of an image of the steak being held in his hands blood dripping down his chin, the taste almost euphoric. Panting heavily Ianto dropped the washing powder and rushed to the fridge, stumbling in his haste, opening the fridge forcefully he grabbed the steak and ripped off the plastic wrapping.

His taste buds almost bursting out of his tongue ready for the real taste as Ianto held the steak in his two hands as he knelt on the floor in his kitchen. Biting into the blood-drenched steak greedily Ianto torn into it repeatedly, devouring the cold raw meat, savouring the taste. Putting the last piece of the steak into his insatiable mouth he sensed that the blood and the taste of the steak was on his lips, his tongue darted out quickly licking the taste and the remaining blood around his mouth and chin so as not to waste a drop of the life giving nourishment.

Sitting cross-legged on his kitchen floor and licking his fingers Ianto slowly realised what he was doing, then suddenly the real enormity of what he had just done dawned on him, wide-eyed he pushed himself away kicking out from where he was sitting as if that would help him to be rid of what had just occurred. Howling out to any gods who would listen, Ianto beseeched what madness was happening to him.

_A/N: I hope you dear readers are still with me, only received one review with my last chapter, thank you PC Ianto, I know that I am doing this achingly slowly but the transformation will soon be here, 4 more chapters to go and our poor Ianto will experience something that he never imagined that would or could happen._


	6. Chapter 6

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 6

Rating: M (more adult themes)

**Thursday mid-morning/noon**

Swallowing the bile caught in his throat Ianto arrived back at the Hub, groceries in tow. With eyes haunted by what he had done back at his apartment Ianto wanted nothing more than anything to enter the Hub unnoticed quietly and get down to the archives where he hoped to feel better with his solitude but this was not going to happen as the team pounced on him.

Ianto was greeted by a testy Owen, an impatient Gwen and a grateful Tosh who were waiting for Ianto to return so he could make them a coffee; it was an hour past the time that he said would be back, actually Jack had to call him, wondering why Ianto was taking so long to return, a bit of worry in his voice. "No Jack, just held up in the supermarket" Ianto lied to Jack, not wanting Jack to know what really held him up.

By this time Ianto would normally have provided them with their next morning dose of caffeine, rift permitting but no rift alert caused them to sit there stewing about their next caffeine dosage. Trying to put the image of him in his home eating the raw steak behind him, he quickly went to the kitchenette dumping the grocery bags and set about making the coffee although not quick enough for Owen liking, but Ianto was a perfectionist and he was not going to be rushed. And they know that it is always worth the wait.

Handing over their coffees and some fancy biscuits that he bought whilst out grocery shopping Ianto had hoped that this would ease their impatience and caffeine withdrawal. Their responses were predictable;

Owen – "About bloody time teaboy"

Gwen – "Need coffee now….oh biscuits" forgetting her diet.

Tosh – "Thank you Ianto and thank you very much for the biscuits, that was a lovely surprise, don't be bother by Owen and Gwen, they are addicted, and it's your fault" Tosh added.

"How?" Ianto asked bewildered, for a moment forgetting the real reason why he was late arriving to the Hub.

"You got us addicted to YOUR coffee, not anyone's coffee, but YOUR coffee" Tosh said reprimanding him but smiling.

"Oh,….sorry" Ianto said thinking that he has created monsters and wondering how Jack was fairing if this was the reaction of the team of him being an hour late.

Walking up to Jack's office with his coffee and biscuits Ianto tried to think of a good reason why he was delayed.

"Oh what kept you away, my beautiful Welshman" Jack crooned.

Ianto blushed from Jack's sentiment, trying not to think of what did keep him away, then he was sure that Jack wouldn't think he was so beautiful; his mouth, chin and neck covered in blood and meat juices, "Oh this and that"

"Would this and that be a good looking guy at the supermarket? Have you put more thought about the threesome I suggested?" several months ago Jack suggested a threesome with Ianto categorically saying no, never, he would never agree to a threesome.

_Sex, sex will be a good distractor for Jack, then hopefully Jack will not ask me again what I was doing that delayed me, I can't even think about it without feeling disgusted with myself_, Ianto thought, as he slowly lowered the coffee cup and plate of biscuits on the table near to Jack but not so that it was in reach of him as Ianto sat on the table between Jack and the coffee. Pushing Jack back slightly using the wheels on the chair so he could sit facing Jack on the edge of the table, Ianto put each of his legs on either side of Jack trapping him. Jack looked up appreciatory into Ianto's eyes, Jack's eyes full of lust seeing Ianto place himself in this position, opening himself up to Jack. Ianto bent down, his lips meeting Jack's, all questions forgotten.

The next half hour Jack's mind was preoccupied with having his way with Ianto, made even more delicious because Ianto never allowed Jack to do this during business hours and especially if the rest of the team was still here. Ianto just hoped that they would be so distracted by their coffee fix and biscuits that they wouldn't notice that Ianto did not exit Jack's office for some time after delivering his coffee.

twtwtwtwtwtw

Brushing his teeth for the second time today Ianto bemoaned the fact that he could still taste the raw steak in his mouth. Distraction, that's what he needs he decided, get into the task in the archive that he had put off for some time, knowing that it would take several days of non-stop cataloguing and redoing some sections, the reason he was avoiding it was he would have to go down into the most dustiest and spider ridden section of the archives. But hey he would do anything, anything that could distract him, he wanted nothing more than to forget the incident in his apartment or at least stop replaying it in his mind's eye. Oh the bestiality of the what he did tore up at him, he had never, ever eaten raw meat, even before he became a vegetarian when he ate meat it was always well cooked, never raw or semi-raw, why oh why would he do such a thing, why would he feel that he needed to do something like this, because yes, that is what he felt, the NEED to eat raw meat, but why would he need to eat meat?

twtwtwtwtwtw

Lunch and debrief time in the boardroom proved to be an anxious time for Ianto, the smells of the kebabs that the team had chosen to eat assaulting his nose, normally he could ignore the smell but today the smell only reminded him of his indiscretion, his horror of eating raw bloody meat. Trying to not visualise the memory of him tearing into the steak he concentrated on his falafel and humus wrap.

Blood, dripping, bloody, red, blood soaked flesh,….

"….Ianto…..Ianto?" Jack spoke breaking through Ianto's reverie, his mouth full of food, "you with us? You asleep?"

"Huh….sorry, you were saying?" Ianto said confused, not realising that he was so deep within his thoughts and that it appeared to the others that he was sleeping and he didn't hear anything that was said in the briefing.

"Humph….I said that I found strange sort of claw marks at the park where you were attacked and I thought we could head down there and make some clay moulds" Owen said grumpily, "but if you're not going to be awake long enough…"

"I was not asleep" Ianto said indignantly, he's never fallen asleep on the job, even when they have had rifts alerts for four nights straight, a two hour nap now and then is enough to keep him going whereas the others were never able to pull the nights he could. And besides he wasn't asleep now, he was caught up in his memories, even though lately he was much sleepier than he has ever been. But he was not sleeping now, "when do you want to go?" Ianto said all business to show that he is on the ball.

"When you think you can stay awake long enough" Owen sneered not missing the chance to make Ianto look bad.

"I can stay awake longer than you ever have, my brain is usually not soaked with alcohol" Ianto spat back.

"Okay guys, no fighting, well not without the mud and skimpy outfits" Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

Owen threw Jack a look to kill, if only Jack could die. Jack ignored it knowing that Owen was frustrated by the constant maulings that at first appeared to be weevil kills but he was starting to think it was something else but he couldn't get any closer to what alien it was.

"Okay that about wraps up the information we have at the moment, Tosh continue with your research and Gwen please inform the constabulary that we appreciate all their efforts in informing us as soon as possible" Jack concluded the briefing. Ianto left wondering what he had missed whilst he was immersed in his flashback of memories of his meat eating.

twtwtwtwtwtw

**Thursday night**

It was 8.35 and Ianto was waiting impatiently for Jack to arrive, he had made the spaghetti bolognaise sauce, and he figured when Jack arrived he would put the pasta in the boiling water, it had to be just right, al dente, an Italian friend had told him, never too soft and not too hard. The bolognaise sauce had been simmering quietly most of the afternoon, handling the mince to make the meat balls was hard, the memories of him eating a raw steak kept on invading his mind nauseating him. As he added the ingredients to make the meat balls then moulding the mince mixture into balls he tried desperately to dispel the visions. After moulding several meat balls all of about the same size admiring his handiwork Ianto hoped that Jack wouldn't make sexual connotations, but knowing Jack too well, this was a given, and Ianto thought why he decided meat balls of all things, balls and Jack should never be in the same sentence. Just thinking about Jack and his sexual innuendos stirred a little in him. Breathing deeply to control himself, after all tonight was all about proving to Jack that he was not just a good cook but a good cook even with meat.

8.50 and Ianto heard a distinct noise that could only be described as a key being scrapped into the tumbler of the door. Opening up the packet of pasta Ianto was about to pour the uncooked spaghetti into the waiting boiling water when he felt Jack's arms wrap around his waist. Jack's scent wafted up to Ianto's sensitive scent receptors, sending his arousal into overdrive. Almost losing the ability to breath for want of controlling his sex drive as Jack's pheromones washed over him forgot about the pasta Ianto spun around into Jack's arms kissing him passionately. Jack smiled as he responded just as enthusiastically as Ianto pushed him up against the kitchen bench on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Before either man had time to think Ianto had Jack on the kitchen floor scrambling to get his pants off. The next half hour was spent with Ianto dominating Jack in multiple ways much to the surprised delight of Jack. After sating his arousal and wanton lust Ianto picked himself up off the floor looking a little confused as to his impulsiveness, "Oh, ah….um…..Jack?" Ianto stuttered shattered by his actions, "are you okay?"

Jack laughed at the now shy Ianto, "Yeah sure, a bit rough but I can take it"

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, I don't know what came over me" Ianto said sinking down onto the floor slowly.

Jack crawled over to Ianto wrapping his arms around him in comfort, "I know you would never hurt me, and besides I always bounce back" he said with a wink.

"You sure you're okay?"

"It stings a bit, a bit of lube would have been nice but I'm okay. Okay? Now where's my meatballs?"

Ianto looked at Jack shaking his head not quite believing this incredible man who would readily forgive what Ianto believes to be an unacceptable act between lovers, of rough sex.

twtwtwtwtwtw

"These meatballs are delicious, the best I have ever eaten" Jack gushed.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Really" spearing another meatball to emphasis his point.

"Thank you. Told you I could cook meat, well for those that mean a lot to me" Ianto said the last part quietly, unsure if he should say this, almost a declaration of his love for his captain.

"If this is what you can do with mince, what can you do with steak" Jack said full of wonder.

Ianto's eyes darken as Jack uttered the word 'steak' wondering if Jack knew what Ianto had done that day, his shame rising up in him again.

Jack misinterpreting Ianto's darkening eyes for lust, added for a bit of sexual banter, "and the size of each is a great representation of who's, do you think, yours or mine? Maybe we need to have a closer look"

Lust and shame rolled in together in Ianto as he pounced on Jack over the table scattering the plates over the table, tumbling both of them off Jack's chair and onto the floor. The praise induced lust drove Ianto to another sexual frenzy, his shame drove him to want to forget as he fluidly discarded Jack's clothing that he so recently put on after Ianto tore them off him less than an hour ago. Ianto licked and nipped down Jack's chest towards his groin as his cock rapidly reacted to the attention by the enthusiastic and passionate Ianto. Ianto sniffed at Jack's growing erection taking in his pheromones as if they were a drug that he needed desperately. Jack smirked at this, thinking this a new and exciting quirk of Ianto's. More sniffing as Ianto worked his way down the erect shaft of his lover, Ianto growled and tossed his head about almost like he was revelling in the scents rolling off Jack as his lust grew.

"Oh Ianto, please…." Jack panted wanting desperately for Ianto to take his cock in his hand, in his mouth, something, anything, just for him to take hold of his manhood, "I need you to touch me, please Ianto"

As Jack said his name, Ianto reached into a part of himself that he felt he was losing, losing to what he didn't know, a primeval part of him that brought out the beast in him, he took a gentle hold of Jack's penis and lowered his mouth to take him completely. Jack began to thrust almost immediately. Very soon Jack was spilling his seed into Ianto's willing mouth, with Jack screaming out his pleasure of a very aroused Ianto who brought Jack to complete ecstasy again for the second time that day.

Wiping his mouth Ianto looked around at the mess around them, spaghetti sauce splattered over the floor and Jack's half naked body. "Need to clean this mess" Ianto said grimacing at the mess strew about as well as sauce on Jack himself, "but first let's get you into the shower" with a smirk on his handsome face.

The shower was no less erotic with Ianto taking a very tired Jack again, plastering him against the tiles as he pounded into Jack mercilessly.

For first time in Jack's long life he had to say no more when Ianto initiated another amorous advance when they finally climbed into bed after they cleaned up the in the dining room where they fucked again as Ianto couldn't resist the urge as Jack bent over stacking the dish washer.

_A/N 1: I know! Who would have thought Jack would say no to sex with Ianto! Poor exhausted Jack._

_A/N 2:I was feeling generous as I got 4 reviews so two posts in two days. I've got chapter 6 and 7 already written and if you want me to post them over the next two days then send me some reviews, I know it's ransom but hey I'm not ashamed to say whatever gets me reviews. ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 7

**Friday **

Arriving at work a tired and sore Jack and happy and sated Ianto set to work, Ianto starting with coffees for all before heading to the archives and Jack signing the stack of papers waiting for his attention in his office.

"Okay teaboy lets get to the park and make those moulds that I was talking about" Owen said to Ianto when he brought his second coffee of the day. Owen needed at least two coffees before he was fully functional.

"Sure let me just take up Jack's coffee up to him before we go"  
"Oh great, then I'll see you in about a half hours time" Owen said bitingly.

"Oh how drool!" Ianto replied caustically, "meet me down in the garage in a few minutes and I will bring down the stuff we need"

twtwtwtwtwtw

"Okay now here is some 'claw' marks, we need to get a mould of this and …this" Owen said pointing out the various places.

As Ianto set about taking out the equipment that they needed to make the moulds of the marks, an unnerving feeling enveloped him, jarring his senses, it was nothing he could put his finger on, just a strange feeling, a sense of familiarity, a sense of belonging, but he couldn't think why he would feel this way, yes this park was familiar to him, he would occasionally walk through this park to get to his apartment when he felt energetic and if it wasn't late when he returned home but usually he would drive the short distance home because he had taken the car to drive to work as he liked to get an early start to the day.

Pouring the liquid plaster into the marks Owen could see that Ianto was distracted, "Oi Ianto can you concentrate"

Breaking out of his reverie Ianto blinked several times, "Yeah sure, sorry Owen"

"Humph" Owen said shaking his head.

Luckily there were not many people at the park as it was a cold and blustery day with the threat of rain, the normal Welsh weather for winter, as Owen and Ianto went about their business, looking for more unusual markings. Waiting for the plaster to set hard Owen went back to the SUV to get the camera to take some photos of the scuff marks that were too shallow to pour plaster in. When he returned Ianto was not standing by the drying moulds, Owen looked up annoyed that the tea boy was not keeping the area secure. Off the distance where the park melds into the woods he could just make out Ianto walking towards the wooded area his head raised and moving side to side.

Dialling Ianto's number Owen tapped the ear piece that doubled as the comms and blue tooth for their mobile phones, "Hey Ianto, you find something?" Owen said.

No answer.

"Hey Ianto" Owen said a little louder.

Still no answer.

Muttering under his breath about rude teaboys and the like, Owen yelled into the microphone near his ear, "Oi tea boy, if you have found something then we need to both investigate it. If something happens to you I'll never hear the end of it from Jack"

"grrrr" Owen heard in response.

Owen pressed down on his earpiece not quite believing, instead of hearing Ianto respond he hears a growl instead.  
"Ianto?" Owen said concerned, starting to walk towards where he could see Ianto.

"Yeah…Owen?...Sorry…thought I saw something…..its nothing" Ianto said slowly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm heading back" Ianto shook himself, trying to relieve himself of the disturbing feeling that compelled him to walk towards the woods.

_Dumb tea boy_, Owen thought, "Okay if you're sure, this mould is ready to be lifted and taken back, could do with your help"

With one last look into the woods as he stood at its edge, Ianto turned around reluctantly unconsciously sniffing the air. Walking back Ianto looked back expecting something to reveal itself, he didn't know what, just a feeling that something or someone was urging him to go there. As he got further away the urge became less and less. Approaching to where Owen was with the moulds, Ianto was more like himself, not the disenchanted man that seemed to become a part of the woods.

"Help me lift these moulds will ya?" Owen said bending down to the first mould poured, "its bloody heavy"

"Yeah sure Owen" Ianto said breaking into a jog as he got closer.

Together they lifted the mould and walked to the SUV, Owen muttering that he needed to work out more. Stumbling a little on a piece of uneven ground Owen lost his grip on the moulding, and as the side that he was holding dipped Ianto flipped it up and balanced his hands on the whole moulding not letting it drop to the ground, where it would in all probability have cracked and would be rendered useless and they would have to start again. Holding the moulding effortlessly Ianto stepped back and looked cautiously at Owen, "It's okay I've got it" he said.

"Really? You do, how is that? That thing is bloody heavy" Owen said incredulously.

"Hey it's not that heavy Owen, you need to work out more" Ianto tutted, "now is the SUV opened?" "Yeah, just put it in the back, gently yeah?"

Ianto gently lowered it into the back of the SUV and went back to collect the other specimen, "Now can we go? This place gives me the creeps"

"Oh poor didems" Owen said sarcastically.

"Oh well at least I don't have arms like a girl" Ianto said shutting up Owen.

twtwtwtwtwtw

**Friday night **

Tosh handed over the wine to Ianto as she entered his apartment, "You got the DVD?"

"Yeah and I've ordered the pizzas, chicken and mushroom for you and vegetarian for me"

Once a month Tosh and Ianto would get together to watch a DVD, with their busy work lives they weren't able to watch the current movies at the cinemas and it was so nice just to relax on the lounge and drinking wine and watching a DVD of a movie that they would most probably have missed at the cinemas or would have had to leave mid-way through the movie if they went to the cinemas anyway because there was always a rift alert.

"Tell me again how rank Jack and Gwen were when they came back" Ianto said the tears of laughter still fresh on his cheek from when Tosh partly told him of the adventures of the day while Owen and himself were out getting moulds in the park, Jack and Gwen went out on a rift alert and the alien that they captured had a particular type of defence, it would squirt out its mucus from its nasal passages, it wasn't caustic just smelly, vile and slimy and they came back not at all pleased. Tosh described the scene of Jack and Gwen returning covered in slime from head to toe and how they were not pleased as the smell was quite smelly and putrid and it had got into everything, their ears, nose, neck and hair. They spend the better part of the afternoon showering and scrubbing their bodies. Oh yes Ianto had to take Jack's coat to the dry cleaners but he had got Jack to put it in several plastic bags first so Ianto didn't really handle nor smell the offensive garment. He didn't get to see them return but with Tosh's description of their return had Ianto laughing and crying from the image.

Sitting down on the lounge with their respective pizzas in front of them on the coffee table and a glass of wine in hand Ianto pressed play on the remote control ready to watch the movie that they selected. Instead of the latest James Bond movie being played on Ianto's large TV screen a children's show was being displayed on his screen, "What? This is not James Bond, what is this?" Ianto exclaimed.

Tosh scrunched up her face at the silly children's show, four characters with mini TVs in their stomachs singing some song, "Where's the DVD cover? I'm sure the cover had Quantum of Solace on it"

"Yeah it does but the DVD was….." Ianto said as he stopped the DVD and pulled it out of the player, "Teletubbies? What are teletubbies?"

"I suppose those things, I think the store has accidently put in the wrong DVD, in which case we're screwed"

"Yeah, not going to go back now, we got our pizzas" Ianto said reluctantly, "I guess we can check out what is on TV" Ianto shrugged.

"Yeah okay" Tosh said resignedly.

Instead they chatted and laughed into late into the evening with the help of 2 bottles of wine drunk between them , Tosh and Ianto fell asleep on the lounge, snuggling close to each other. At around 2 in the morning Ianto woke to find that Tosh had fallen asleep on his lap and the TV still going on. Looking for the remote to turn the TV off he spied it on Tosh's side of the lounge, not wanting to disturb her he continued to watch the TV, hoping to fall back asleep. A documentary of African animals came onto the screen, Ianto watched the monkeys and water buffaloes with mild interest but his interest was piqued when the next scene was of a lion stalking a pack of deer, slowly the beast shadowed its prey lying in the long grass. Ianto watched as the lion stared intently at the deer as they grazed not realising that one of them could be taken down at any time by the king of the jungle, the commenter commented about the scene and how the deer would feed together to keep each other safe, however if one of them strayed then the lion would not hesitate in picking that one off, especially if it appeared to be a weak or smaller one of the herd. Eventually one of the deer became separated from the rest of the herd and the camera zoomed in on the lion as it lifted itself up from its stealthy position in the long African grass and began to chase after the stray deer. The deer realising that it was on its own, leapt up into the air and began to run off as fast as it could go, the camera followed these two African beasts in their normal plight for survival. Ianto watched intently as the lion closed in on the deer, he silently and privately cheered on the lion that it would catch the deer but knowing that the documentary would not show this type of carnage but Ianto was pleasurably surprised when the documentary did show the lion catch up to the deer and bring it down, and with its large teeth tear into the soft underbelly of the deer ripping out the innards and savouring the warm meat of the deer. Ianto began to lick his own lips imaging what it would be like to eat the flesh of a freshly dead animal.

Salivating Ianto and smacking his lips together he looked about, seeing and not seeing his lounge room. He attempted to get up and then he realised that Tosh was resting on him.

Warm soft Tosh.

Warm soft Tosh with blood coursing through her veins, pink flesh, her chest rising and falling in her sleep.

Breathing heavy thinking how it would be to tear into the flesh of his friend, how would her flesh feel, would it be all warm, would it have a taste of wine since this was the last thing that she consumed, would he gnaw on her bones when he was finished.

Reaching out to Tosh, Ianto stroked his fingers along her bare arm, his breathing even more laboured, his chest rising and falling in contrast to Tosh's, hers a slow even rhythm, Ianto's was a rapid and deep tempo with his heart beat thumping almost that he could hear it.

With his fingers inching closer to her neck Ianto turned his head to stare closely at his friend.

Ianto's heavy panting stirred Tosh, as she briefly opened her eyes, then closed them then opened them again in her struggle to wake up she tried to remember where she was. Startled her eyes met Ianto's as he was staring down at her. Only, his eyes looked strange, not the usual friendly blue but a darker sinister grey, "Ianto?"

_A/N: I know, what the …. Do you want to find out what happens next? Will poor Tosh become a victim? Well reviews may help me to write faster or not at all, hehe. Hmmm blackmail, maybe, but do you want to take the chance that you don't find out what happened to Tosh. _


	8. Chapter 8

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 8

Rating: M

**Friday night /early Saturday morning **

Ianto's heavy panting stirred Tosh, as she briefly opened her eyes, then closed them then opened them again in her struggle to wake up she tried to remember where she was. Startled her eyes met Ianto's as he was staring down at her. Only, his eyes looked strange, not the usual friendly blue but a darker sinister grey, "Ianto?"

_Ianto? Ianto, my name, my friend, Tosh, not flesh, I'm not a lion, not a predator, Tosh is not a deer, Tosh is not prey, Tosh is my friend._

Blinking his eyes several times and shaking his head in his need to comprehend what he was thinking and where he really was, Ianto tried to rein in his previous thoughts. Smiling in a friendly and genteel way at his friend, Ianto's eyes returned to their normal soft friendly blue. Tosh relaxed her uneasiness that would normally be used to escape a tense situation that she learnt in her years of working with Torchwood.

"Ianto you okay?" Tosh said in a small voice.

Gulping huge breaths of fresh air, air mingled with the scent of Tosh Ianto answered, "Yeah sure Tosh, just woke from a strange dream"

'_Oh that explains his strange look'_ Tosh thought, "Bad one huh? I get them now and then, it goes with working for Torchwood, they do get less" she tried to reassure the younger man, her friend, as he seemed a little unnerved and twitchy. Tosh stretched, stood up and stretched again. Ianto did the same both realising that they were probably a little sore from falling asleep on the lounge in uncomfortable positions.

"What time is it?" Tosh asked.

Glancing at the wall clock Ianto said, "2.15, sorry it's a bit late, I'll drive you home"

"Don't be silly, I drove here, my car is outside. I can drive home, I'll be fine"

"You sure? You can sleep in the spare bed" Ianto offered but his heart wasn't in it, he thought about what he was thinking before Tosh woke and didn't know if he could trust himself, what was he thinking, eating the flesh of Tosh, what? How strange, he thought.

Tosh seeing the changing emotions on Ianto's face misinterpreted his feelings, "I trust you Ianto, you're like a brother to me, I know you wouldn't jump me but I will need to go home, at least so I can have some clean clothes for tomorrow"

Ianto laughed a little, thinking that Tosh thought he was nervous that he was thinking about Tosh in a sexual way, "Oh Tosh as beautiful as you are, I would never presume" as he gently took her hand.

"Such a gentleman" Tosh said good humourly.

"At your service madam" Ianto said bowing at Tosh, "But seriously Tosh, it's late and you're had a bottle of wine, it may be best that you sleep here for a few more hours. You don't need to go into work tomorrow although I do, so you can get up whenever you want and go home whenever"

"Yeah you probably right, thanks Ianto" Tosh said as she realised that her head was still a little fuzzy with the alcohol.

Ianto led Tosh to the spare room where a fluffy quilt and pillow lay on the bed inviting her to sleep, "Sleep in it's your rostered day off tomorrow. I'll head into work, set the dead bolt as you leave okay?"

"Thanks Ianto" giving Ianto a quick peck on the cheek.

Tosh was asleep in the comfy bed before Ianto had finishing brushing his teeth in his ensuite bathroom.

Worried about his thoughts earlier Ianto placed a door wedge at the base of his bedroom door and moved his chest of drawers to bar his way and to slow him down if he was overcome with similar maddening thoughts. Climbing into bed Ianto did not relaxed about having Tosh here but he couldn't tell her that he was having thoughts of eating her; even he thought that is a weird thought, even for Torchwood. Must be just the documentary he saw whilst half asleep. He pretended not to hear the little voice inside his head that said, _'Yeah what about eating that raw steak eh?'_

twtwtwtwtwtw

**Saturday morning**

Arriving at work and setting up the coffee machine for the day ahead Ianto could sense and hear Jack sneaking up behind him, not letting on that he knew that Jack was creeping up behind him, he continued with pulling apart the machine to give it a clean before making the early morning life-giving coffee that the team seemed to need to function. Ianto wondered how they managed before he began with Torchwood. Maybe they were less productive or patronized the local café more frequently. The poor café probably didn't know what happened with the employment of Ianto Jones into Torchwood, why all of a sudden the five daily trips for caffeine stopped abruptly.

Jack snaked his arms around Ianto's waist and murmured, "Enjoy your night with Tosh?" this was said with no malice, Jack understood that Ianto and Tosh had formed a strong bond and they occasionally would seek out each other's companionship, usually monthly.

"Yeah, got a little drunk though, polished off two bottles of wine, Tosh slept over"

"Oh did she?" Jack said raising his eyebrows in interest, "hey maybe that threesome, we co…"

"Stop right there Captain" Ianto said in a stern voice, "Tosh is my friend, there is no way that I am going to even contemplate that"

"Can't blame a bloke for trying"

"Oh you're very trying" Ianto berated Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Talking about trying, can we try a few things tonight, I've got my pep back, the other night you just worn me out, never happened before but I'm ready to give it another go"

Embarrassed by his behaviour that night Ianto lowered his head trying to dispel the dredged up images of him taking Jack over and over that night. His hands rubbing at his eyes trying to scrub away the images as he shook his head.

Watching Ianto Jack understood partly what was going through his mind, Jack knew that Ianto's recent sexual behaviour was more dominant and although he should question it he was just enjoying it thinking that maybe Ianto had needed time to become more sexually aware and finally he was more comfortable with having sex with a man. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and nipping at his neck he whispered, "I loved it, really loved it, I love how you are taking control"

Before Ianto could answer his stomach churned and growled signalling that he was hungry.

"Hungry? Didn't you have breakfast with Tosh?" Jack asked.

"Sure did, we both had a banana smoothie and fruit toast" remembering how Tosh woke all groggy eyed and a bit hung over but she wanted to see him off before having breakfast together.

"Well maybe you need a bit more food, you know, a growing boy like you and I like it when you grow" Jack said his innuendo clear while palming Ianto's groin. Ianto rolled his eyes and turned back to the coffee machine.

"Jack if you want your coffee then I suggest you unhand the tea boy" Owen said as he walked in and sighted the two men as he made his way to the coffee machine.

"You know at times I wish the team didn't turn up on time" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear.

"Then who would do the dirty work?" Ianto said innocently.

Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively as he walked away.

Ianto went back to making the coffee, trying to ignore the constant grumbling of his stomach, lately he couldn't quench his appetite. He ate 4 slices of thick fruit toast and a large banana smoothie usually he ate just 2 slices of fruit toast and a smoothie so he couldn't understand why he was still hungry.

As his stomach growled his thoughts drifted away to that raw bloody steak, it was pleasantly squishy, so chewy and with a sweet taste of rawness. Images of the mince that he used to make the meat balls, squishing it between his fingers as he moulded the balls, the chicken on Tosh's pizza, smelling tantalising good, the meat pieces on the team's kebabs when they ate Middle Eastern swirled in his mind's eye taunting him pressing him to eat what he would not eat, what he denied himself but what his body was screaming out for_. Maybe I've been a vegetarian for too long and my body is calling for meat or the protein that meat can give the body_, he thought.

Pushing away the images swirling in his head and trying to ignore the feeling that he needed to eat meat he opened the cupboard door knowing that there was a packet of biscuits, hoping that this would quell his hunger. Tearing the packet open, he shoved two biscuits into his mouth and chewed greedily. No, still hungry, he thought, he grabbed a couple more and ate them while finishing off making the coffee for Owen, Gwen, Jack and himself.

Putting the steaming coffee cups on the tray Ianto put some of the biscuits on the tray for the others, seeing that there was three left in the packet he popped another one in his mouth. And yet, still his stomach grumbled.

twtwtwtwtwtw

'_Keep busy, keep busy, you do not want meat, keep busy, concentrate on the task at hand'_ Ianto mantra echoed in his mind as he worked trying desperately to bury himself in his work, trying desperately not to think of eating meat, _raw, bloody, life giving meat, hmmm_, Ianto smacks his lips thinking of the slippery squelchy feeling of the meat, chewing the still warm flesh, swallowing before taking another rip of flesh from a barely breathing prey.

"Oh my god, stop it" Ianto berated himself loudly to no one but himself, his thoughts getting the best of him. Mental images of flesh being torn from still warm bodies, bloody meat in styrofoam trays and meat hanging from butchers hooks invaded his mind so much it consumed him.

'_I need to keep my mind occupied'_ Ianto thought, _'and why am I constantly thinking of eating meat, too weird, maybe I'm anaemic, probably should get Owen to check my blood iron levels, maybe I need to eat more iron rich foods, like mushrooms and spinach, yeah maybe I'll get some lunch now, it must be lunch time. I'll get a mushroom and spinach pie, maybe two' _

Looking at his watch, he was surprised to see that it was still only early, nowhere near lunchtime, yet he was hungry, extremely so, better go see what's in the kitchen and go see Owen, so he could test his haemoglobin levels..

Stretching as he stood up he could hear his spine and neck crack from the uncomfortable position as he had squatted getting to the files on the lower levels. Walking up to the main part of the Hub Ianto's skin crawled, his bones ached, his whole body was in a strange sort of pain actually, he could even feel his fingernails aching, his hair throbbing almost like it wanted to remove itself from his head_, my god, who feels their fingernails and hair, weird, just weird_ he thought.

"Hey Owen" Ianto called out stepping down into the med bay but Ianto could not see the medic, "where is he I wonder?"

Noticing that Gwen was still at her computer finally doing those reports Ianto hoped, he walked up to Jack's office. Even though he was weary he had the energy to bound up the stairs to Jack, dear sweet Jack, Jack who tasted so good, Jack liked it when Ianto would lick his body in a sensual way. Hmmm I wonder if Jack wants to get romantic now, I could do with some licking, licking that delicious flesh, that flesh that could re-grow.  
"Get a gripe Ianto" Ianto scolded himself again; you are not going to eat Jack, well not in that way, 'oh_ god I'm starting to sound like him'_

"Jack where's Owen?" Ianto asked as he walked into Jack's office.

"I sent him home, it's all quiet and he has finished his work for today, Gwen on the other hand has a heap to catch up on" Jack answered, "what did you want Owen for?"

"Oh…nothing, not important, maybe we….we could…"

"Yyyeess?"

"I just thought ….maybe we could…" Ianto stuttered, _'No, not now, not while you're thinking like you are'_ Ianto thought to himself, trying to stop himself acting on his desire, his desire to eat, not fuck.

"Ianto? My dear sweet Ianto, don't go all shy on me now, I love the new you" Jack said reaching out to Ianto.

"I…umm…I…"

At that moment the rift alarm sounded, "Shit, looks like the rift wasn't going to be quiet after all, raincheck?"

"Um.. yeah, right raincheck" Ianto said relieved, not because he didn't want to fuck Jack, he just didn't trust himself at this moment.

"Gwen" Jack clicked on the comms, "monitor from here, Ianto and I are going out on this alert, k?"

"Sure Jack, coordinates up now…"

The rest of the afternoon Ianto and Jack rounded up the wayward alien who had landed off course and got sucked up into the rift. Ianto and Jack redirected the poor hapless alien who wasn't happy about ending up on Earth; he was more than pleased that Jack was able to help him get back on course. Thankfully keeping the alien from going all 'I'm gonna laser this whole planet' to 'Thanks chaps no harm done, I'll be on my way' keep Ianto focussed on something else other than his grumbling stomach and hunger for meat.

Lunch of three spinach and mushroom pies with a side of chips didn't lessen the grumbling instead gave Ianto a bit of a stomach ache, it felt like a lump of undigested food in his stomach, not really agreeing with him. Ianto put it down to the strange way that he was feeling, he was definitely very run down and in need of some decent vitamins and minerals. Jack watched Ianto eat his large lunch like a proud mother, he was still eating vegetarian options but he was getting a more robust appetite. Jack's brain worked overtime, whispering into Ianto's ear saying that he would need to do a lot of exercise to shift that amount of food that he ingested.

"All the better for you" Ianto whispered back so Gwen couldn't hear them, but from the look from Gwen she had guessed what they were saying to each other or at least the vein of what they were discussing quietly between them, "I'll be off then if I am not needed"

"Sure, okay, see you Monday" Jack said, and Ianto gave her a smile and a nod.

Jack motioned to join Ianto down in the archives but Ianto reminded him of the very important phone call that he needed to do with UNIT and the Queen. Jack walked off in a huff almost like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum.

The rest of the Saturday passed achingly slowly for Ianto, no more rift alerts to keep his mind occupied, he had a short nap in the later afternoon which helped a bit with his tiredness but his desire to eat meat did not wane.

By early evening as Jack and Ianto were wrapping up their work tasks, Ianto's body felt like it was prickly all over, all parts of his body were so sensitive, he could feel every part, could centralised each part to what felt like down to the cellular level, a brush of one part against another caused a tingle that echoed around his body sending shivers down his spine as if his body was on fire and yet it didn't hurt just an odd sensation.

**Saturday night**

As soon as Jack took a step into Ianto's apartment Ianto had him pressed up against the nearest wall, tearing at his clothes, "Need you now"

"Yeah I get that" Jack chuckled, as he helped Ianto take off his clothes and tried to manoeuvre them into the main part of the apartment rather than in the entry part of the apartment.

Two shags and an hour later as Jack and Ianto lay in bed, yes they eventually made it into the bedroom between shags and as Ianto was dropping off to sleep, Jack's wrist monitor signalled an alert.

"Sleep, you don't need to come, I'll call Owen and have him met me there" Jack reassured his lover.

"Hmmm, hungry, need to eat, need to eat…." Ianto murmured.

Jack chuckled, "Ah the young, such an appetite"

"Need to eat m.."

"I'll bring you something back after I deal with this, sleep now" Jack said kissing Ianto's forehead, as he closed his eyes. Jack thought in quiet contemplation that after their night of wonderful fucking that Ianto was fully spent and needed to sleep and that he was already sleeping but in reality Ianto was trying desperately to control the pain and anxiousness at not grabbing Jack and chewing on his forearm.

As Ianto vaguely heard the door close as Jack left the apartment he felt the first of what he could only describe as his bones growing. The ache he felt today was nothing compared to the pain that he was experiencing now. Throwing off the sheet that Jack had delicately placed on Ianto he arched his back in such a way that anyone who had never done gymnastics would have broken their back. He flipped himself over as the pain radiated throughout his body. Crouching on all fours Ianto felt his spine creak and crack between each vertebra, extending his head out he shrieked out in pain, a noise so loud that the walls appeared to shake.

_A/N: The next chapter the full transformation. _


	9. Chapter 9

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 9

_A/N: I've gotta say I'm very nervous about this chapter. I can see it in my mind's eye but I'm worried, will I be able to portrait it well enough in the written word. Well here goes, I hope you like it or at least see it as I see it._

**Saturday night **

As Ianto vaguely heard the door close as Jack left the apartment he felt the first of what he could only describe as his bones growing. The ache he felt today was nothing compared to the pain that he was experiencing now. Throwing off the sheet that Jack had delicately placed on Ianto he arched his back in such a way that anyone who had never done gymnastics would have broken their back. He flipped himself over as the pain radiated throughout his body. Crouching on all fours Ianto felt his spine creak and crack between each vertebra, extending his head out he shrieked out in pain, a noise so loud that the walls appeared to shake.

Pain all over, his fingers, hands, arms, shoulders, neck, back, hips, thighs, legs, shins, feet and his toes all felt so painful, he could feel each and every muscle, could feel each and every limb, could feel each and every joint, all so painful.

In the dim light of the bedroom Ianto could see the hair on the back of his hands becoming thicker and longer, deliberating that the lack of proper lighting was causing his eyes to see what couldn't be, he reached out from the bedside lamp, turning it on he was gripped by more pain. Wailing in pain Ianto looked down at his fingers, what he saw was beyond belief, he could see his finger nails growing right before his eyes but it was not just his fingernails that were growing, his fingers themselves were growing. His fingers were actually growing there as he crouched on his bed on all fours. Looking down the length of his body as he felt he could feel the same strange sensation in his feet, and to his horror he saw that his toes and toenails were growing as well. Scrambling in fear off the bed Ianto inadvertently tore his sheets, landing on the soft carpet Ianto gained some awareness that this, whatever this was, was not normal, and with some sense of consciousness he felt that he needed to call Jack. Jack would know what to do, Jack would help him.

Racked with pain, Ianto carefully moved towards where he had thrown his jacket in his haste to get to Jack and fuck his brains out so to keep from wanting to eat meat. Grabbing his jacket he tried desperately to put his hand into his jacket pocket but his long fingernails prevented him from doing that, so after numerous attempts he just tore the pocket and held his mobile in his hands almost crying now, relief that he finally was able to get to his phone, for a moment there he thought he would not be able to reach it and therefore not be able to reach Jack to get help.

Holding his mobile phone in one hand his fingernails almost curling around it Ianto used his fingers from the other hand to press the buttons to call but as the fates decided, that would not be easy, Ianto found that the fingernails being curved the way that they were didn't allow him to be able to press the buttons that he needed. Frantically he tried again and again, after several attempts he threw the mobile phone across the room as another upsurge of pain swept through his body searing down his spine and legs.

'_I've got to get to Jack, get to Torchwood, something is happening to me'_ Ianto's mind reeled. Some part of his human brain told him that he couldn't go out naked, grabbing a pair of trackies he awkwardly held up them up as he attempted to put them on, yet they ripped as he pulled them up over his toes, his toenails catching on the material, the trackpants resembled some sort of ragged strips of material but at least they covered his groin and arse. Putting on a t-shirt proved pretty much the same sort of result but by this time Ianto did not care as he felt another surge of pain overtake his body, this time his face felt like it was on fire, the muscles under his skin rippling in waves.

Running unsteadily to the door he scrambled at the door knob struggling to turn it, eventually it clicked open, he ran down the stairs and out of the apartment block towards the park to get to The Plass. In the darkness he stumbled as another surge of pain ripped through his body, his spine popping as each vertebrae extended beyond the human frame. Tumbling to the ground Ianto curled into a ball as the pain intensified, the joints of his legs pulling on his tendons stretching and tugging almost to breaking point. As his legs and arms thickened with muscle Ianto bellowed out a primeval guttural scream. As the pain subsided in his limbs his jaw and nose began to throb as teeth grew at an exponential rate. With his teeth barred in a primitive grimace Ianto howled in agony.

Struggling to get up and move again using newly formed muscles looking like a newly born baby animal as he learnt to stand on freshly grown legs Ianto struggled to move towards salvation and help in the form of Torchwood but just as he gained clearer insight as to what he should do, it was quickly dashed as a primitive impulse urged him towards the woods.

Running upright with a slight stoop although he was still able to run at a surprisingly fast pace Ianto reached the woods in a matter of minutes and crashed into the trees without a care that his arms and legs were being scratched from branches.

Succumbing to an animal instinct Ianto sought out the prey he could smell with his enhanced scent receptors while scouring the scrub. Hearing a number of grunts and snuffles Ianto dived into the nearby bush sighting a creature as it busily rummaged through the undergrowth. Alerted by the sound of an attacking predator the hedgehog rolled itself into a ball of spines. Ianto sniffed at the ball of spines batting at it with one of his hands/paws, hunger overcoming him he clawed at his source of meat and tore into it disregarding the spines that stuck into his hands/paws. Biting down on the underside of the hedgehog the blood sprayed into his mouth sending Ianto into an euphoria of bliss as he sought out the flesh. Chewing and swallowing the hedgehog flesh Ianto felt a part of his stomach pain that plagued him over the past couple of days subside.

Finishing off the hedgehog Ianto's tongue licked at the blood that soaked into the undergrowth he felt that he needed more, more meat, more warm bloody nutrient rich meat. Scavenging around over the next two hours Ianto found and ate 2 black rats, a squirrel and hare that proved to be quick but Ianto stalked it and was able to pounce on it awkwardly as he was still learning to use his new found muscles, strengthen and speed. Upon reaching the hare after a hard won chase he held it down with one hand/paw and extended his head upright and howled into the night. The flesh of all his captures and kills filling his stomach, quelling the uneasiness that resided in his stomach over the past week.

Sated Ianto laid down licking at his hairy hands/paws, eventually succumbing to sleep.

_A/N: Sorry short chapter but I wanted this chapter to be just the transformation. I hope that I did it justice. _


	10. Chapter 10

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 10

_A/N: This chapter is mainly dealing with Ianto's despondency; I hope that I have conveyed this sorrow that Ianto experiences well enough._

**Sunday morning**

Stretching out Ianto felt the unfamiliar roughness of his bedding; slowly his mind registered the forest floor laying underneath him. As the slow realisation of his predicament registered in the deep recesses of his brain Ianto's eyes widen as he takes in his surroundings. Leaves and broken twigs intertwined with blood and bits of fur and bones. Looking down at his self he saw what was left of the clothing that he managed to put on before he left his apartment as the pain and changes were taking hold. The tshirt and trackpants were ripped, dirty and bloody. Upset as he realised that he was the reason why they were in this state, he had tore them trying to get them on and he hunted and ate something in the woods. Looking closely at the remains of his 'meal' he comes to the conclusion that it was small animals that he ingested and not a person. Even though the relief it was not a human being that he hunted down to satisfy his hunger of meat the thought of eating the flesh of the woodland creatures got he gagging however as much as he wanted to throw up the 'food' that he consumed hours ago his stomach was not going to allow him to give up the flesh that his body was craving.

Pushing himself away from the scene he howled at the injustice of what had happened to him. Hugging his legs into his body and he rocked himself until he got his emotions under control for several minutes . Noting for the first time that his mouth and most of his face is covered in blood he tries desperately to wipe away the dried blood, the blood of the animals that he tore into, he spits into a part of his shredded tshirt to wash away the congealed blood.

Slowly he stands up on human legs, for yet again he has changed into the form that he is used to, his human form at some stage throughout the early morning and walks out cautiously out of the woods, his bare feet not used to the rough ground as well as not wanting to alert any person walking through the woods. It is still early in the morning, too early for picnickers to be out on a Sunday morning and he slowly makes his way to his apartment, his head bowed down in abject misery of what he has done over the past few hours.

Reaching his apartment block he looks around furtively, notes that there is no one around and climbs up the stairs to his unit. His door is still slightly ajar, thanking the gods that he lives in a better part of town to find that his apartment hasn't been ransacked; he walks in slumping to the floor as soon he closes the door behind him. Some minutes pass before he acknowledges that he needs to bathe.

Stripping the shredded clothes and throwing them in the bin in his bathroom he turns on the shower and steps in letting the water wash over him. Scrubbing at his body he winces as the cuts and scratches on his arms and legs as they sting and tingle. Trying to ignore the pain of cleaning the dirt in the deeper cuts he goes over the events of the night before and the morning and he allows himself to cry for the first time and it is many minutes before he realises that the water has gone cold in his grief.

With a towel wrapped around his waist Ianto dejectedly slumps towards his bed and seeing the torn sheets a fresh wave of regret envelopes him and he sinks to the bedroom floor. Several moments pass before Ianto wonders where Jack is and why he wasn't here and partly glad that he wasn't. Looking around for his mobile phone, he remembering that he flung it across the room in his frustration of not being able to press the buttons on his phone when the change was happening. Finding the phone he silently thanks Jack that he insisted that they all have mobile phones that can withstand the ravages of their high risk jobs and his mobile phone is mainly intact. Picking it up and sliding it open he notes that Jack left him a message to say that he would see him for Sunday dinner, rift permitting and that he should sleep in and rest up for the day.

Despondently Ianto removes the sheets off the bed, he throws these as well in the garbage with the torn clothing that he came home in. Taking out fresh sheets he remakes his bed trying desperately to not think about what he has done, the events running constantly in his memories. Going back into the bathroom he grabs the basic first aid kit and sterilises the wounds on his legs and arms, covering up the more deeper ones with gauze and tape.

After putting on some jeans and a tshirt he sits on his newly made bed trying to figure out what to do next, how he will tell Jack and the team, what does he tell him?

He tried to make sense of what had happened to him, could he really have metamorphosed into some sort of animal, an animal that freely killed and ate the prey that he hunted down. He painfully remembers the transformation in the early hours of the morning after Jack had left but couldn't recall the change back into human form. He concludes that it must have happened whilst he was asleep after eating all his hunted prey. The thought brought another wave of shame and sadness that he had killed the innocent wild life creatures.

What does this mean for Ianto, a Torchwood operative? Knowing that Torchwood deals with the strange and unusual, he knew that Torchwood could come up with a solution, he wasn't too sure if this was something he wanted them to know at this moment, not until he could come to grips with his new change to him. Deciding that he would tell Jack when he comes for dinner later that day Ianto resigns himself to getting on with the day.

Sighing he bundles up the torn bedding and clothing into a large garbage bag he walks down to the large bin that all the apartment dwellers use and disposes of the offending articles. Trying to keep his mind thinking of other things Ianto spends the day cleaning, it's what Ianto does when he is troubled so by the end of the day Ianto the apartment is the cleanest its ever been.

Early evening and his mobile rings, its Jack, explaining that he's sorry but he wouldn't able to make it for dinner, he's expected to be around to discuss budgets with the executive of the crown who would be calling at some stage during the night on the Torchwood private phone and invites Ianto over instead to the Hub. Not wanting to be alone Ianto agrees and heads off to the Hub bringing with him chinese takeaway for them both.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

**Monday **

Thankfully the night spent with Jack at the Hub was uneventful, well in Ianto's eyes compared to last night, diner and sex, so the usual, Jack had his phone call and it wasn't too painful but most importantly Ianto stayed human. Actually he noted that his stomach wasn't churning and grumbling like it had been for the last few days, he was able to eat his normal type of food, vegetarian without craving meat.

The only thing that was worrying was the nightmares that Ianto experienced throughout the night, Jack was there for most of them holding Ianto and soothing him off to sleep again, thinking that it was the usual Torchwood type of nightmares. By the time that Ianto fully woke up to start the day he had a haunted look in his eyes from the nightmares that repeated the events of his transformation, hunting and worst of all eating the flesh of the woodland creatures. Jack had asked about his nightmares but Ianto just couldn't bring himself to mention the content of his nightmares to him still very ashamed about what he had done.

Making the coffees for the team Ianto tried to focus on his work and not the images in his mind which wouldn't leave him. He was concentrating so hard on the task that he didn't even know that Jack was standing beside him until he wrapped his arms around his waist. Jumping slightly, Ianto squealed and Jack laughed hearing Ianto make the unusual sound.

"Jack not here" Ianto admonished.

"And why not?"

"You don't want to freak out the new girl"

"Gwen? Gwen's okay" Jack said as he nuzzled into Ianto's neck.

Giving in, Ianto let his head fall back and rested it on Jack's shoulder feeling safe in the arms of his lover. He should tell Jack, he would understand, he would not make Ianto feel bad, if anything Jack would tell him that everything was okay, he should tell Jack, "Jack?"

"Hmmm, yes" Jack smiled into Ianto's neck as he nipped along his pulsating vein. Ianto almost lost his focus at that point but scrambling to focus his mind on what he wanted to say and not that his lover was exciting him only 10 feet away from his work colleagues.

"Jack, umm, I….last night…..no, hrum, ..Jack, I w.."

"Rift alert" Tosh shouted out gaining the attention of her team friends, "out near the docks"

Jack pulled away reluctantly from Ianto, smiling he said hopefully, "Coffee to go?"

Stuttering Ianto answers, "Um, huh? Um yeah" and he turn away to finish making the coffees and to pull down the travel mugs for the team. Jack quickly kisses the back of his head making Ianto jump at the suddenness and unexpected kiss, normally Ianto wouldn't be this skittish but with his nerves frayed from the recent events in his life and lack of deep sleep he is a little anxious and uneasy.

Jack, Gwen and Owen went out while Tosh and Ianto stayed behind to man the computer read outs and relay any important information. Tosh sat by her computer while Ianto stood at the bank of computers reading out the coordinates to the team as they jumped into the SUV.

"Ianto?" Tosh spoke suddenly. Ianto jumped not expecting conversation; Tosh noticed that Ianto looked a little spooked.

"Hey sorry Ianto, didn't mean to startle you"

Shaking himself of his awful memories, "No, no you didn't startle me"

"Oh okay" not quite believing him, he seemed a bit more nervous and jumpy, "could you set up a perimeter search on the nearby suburb, I'm going to check the rift residual energy, I want to see if this rift is like the others out in the park with the mutilated bodies.

"Sure, sure no problems" Ianto said quickly, "you think that there is a connection? Are they safe?"

"Yeah just doing some cross referencing" Tosh said reassuringly.

"Tosh? Do you…do you think that the mutilated bodies could be done by a person, a human?" Ianto asked with caution.

"Huh…no, no way, that level of mutilation could not have been done by a human, the teeth marks, the ripping of the flesh, no way" Tosh said convincingly.

"Yeah, yes….that's what I thought" Ianto said worryingly. _But what if it was a human who turned into an animal?_ Ianto thought, '_What if it was something like what he turned into 2 nights before, what if he could do that'. _ Visions of whatever he had turned into biting and ripping into a person invaded his mind, "Need to go to the bathroom….excuse me" Ianto blurted out as he rushed to the toilets.

Surprised by Ianto's sudden departure Tosh mumbled, "Oh okay" and quickly looked at a quickly retreating Ianto.

Standing at the wash basin, his hands holding onto the rim as he stared into the mirror, staring at himself, trying to see the animal that he turned into the night before. His eyes stared back at him, no inkling of what he had done 2 nights ago. "Get a grip man!" Ianto admonished himself, breathing heavily as he tried to control his emotions. After several more minutes Ianto was able to steady himself and return back to Tosh.

"You okay?" Tosh asked looking at Ianto's ashen face when he returned.

"Fine, just fine" Ianto said putting on a brave face.

The rest of the day passed in pretty much the same wayas every other day, Owen was insulting, Gwen did some research as she familiarised herself in the Torchwood systems, Jack signed paperwork and took calls from UNIT, Tosh refined her rift locator and Ianto went about his work in his quietly efficient manner as well delivering the caffeine hits on cue. On the surface no one noticed that Ianto was miles away in his thoughts, worry eating away at him. Jack did notice that he was a bit more jumpier than usual but put it down to him trying to keep a professional demeanour around the team and especially around the new girl as he put it and the lack of sleep. Actually Jack thought that maybe he would lay off the sex for tonight so Ianto could get a full night sleep.

The night passed uneventfully and for that Ianto was grateful, he even started to believe that he just dreamed what had happened to him, okay it was a very vivid dream, he was just fooling himself, he knew that, but for tonight he enjoyed the normalcy of life, even Torchwood life.


	11. Chapter 11

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 11

**Tuesday**

After all the team had their morning cuppa, checking that he was not needed for anything further Ianto headed down to the archives. Determined to find something that could explain his transformation, '_there must be something like this that has happened before in the past' he thought_, maybe he could find what it is and hopefully find a way to fix this, he didn't want this to happen again. If he has some knowledge when he tells Jack they will have some information that they could work on.

Several hours later of searching he found nothing, well nothing like what he had experienced, he found some files detailing the transformations of aliens, usually due to the Earth's atmospheric conditions changed their body compositions but nothing where a human changed into an animal, he had discounted in his earlier findings of the crazies who had reported strange creatures gathering together during a full moon, well he explained that away of the wicca society who liked to get dressed up and pretend that they were witches. Witches were something that Torchwood had to investigate often as reports of strange lights always seemed unearthly to the public who weren't aware of the strange behaviour of people who needed to believe in the fantasy world.

Frustrated he decided to do some research into the mutilated bodies that was frustrating the doctor, better to be productive for the more recent events that was happening that Torchwood was dealing with. He pulled some files on weevils and compared the teeth patterns on the mutilated bodies to the victims of weevils, similar but not really the same. For a start the mutilated bodies appeared to be eaten to an extent and the weevil victims looked as if to be attacked and left for dead. '_The mutilated bodies were eaten to an extent, eaten like meat?'_ a jarring thought invaded Ianto's mind, '_no it can't be the same as his lust of eating meat lately'_. It was only recently that he has felt this way and besides he only transformed once and had eaten the woodland creatures not the people found in the park, so no he categorically knew it wasn't him. Could it be a different type of weevil, Owen said that the weevils coming from the rift were from different time periods, could the weevils from a more primitive time, attack and eat their prey but different weevils from an alternative time period which were more advanced or from a later time period and only attacked when threatened . A further search and he found some vague long buried files from back in the 1930s, bodies were piling up, all mutilated but nothing was resolved as the mounting bodies just stopped abruptly.

All these thoughts and ideas were running through his head in the hope of finding something, anything. Knowing that he had spent too long a time in the archives Ianto goes up to the tourist office and accesses the computer there. Putting in random words, like 'hunting', 'transformation', 'quick growth of limbs, hair and nails, eating of meat', the computer spits out 'werewolf' Ianto rolls his eyes, not quite believing the results of the search. Werewolves don't exist, well not here, here on Earth, maybe in some mysticism of a fantasy world.

Most of this day spent in research and it heeded no real results for Ianto and it irritated him, he so wanted to get some details before he told Jack. His irritation gave way to his growling rumble of his stomach that announced that it needed some food. Thankfully the rift was quiet which gave him time to order Indian food, the roti always filled him up especially when eaten with the lentil dahl.

twtwtwtwtwtw

Taking down Owen's coffee after lunch Ianto casually asked him, "So Owen, the mutilated bodies, have you concluded from the teeth marks that it is from weevils?"

"Well not conclusively"

"So it could be a weevil?"

"Yeah maybe, maybe not"

'So could an animal do this?"

"Well a large animal, yes"

"What about a human?"

"What? No. What's with all the questions?"

"Nothing" Ianto said quickly

"Look if you know anything…"

"No nothing" Ianto interrupted.

"Have you found something in the archives that you're always digging around in that is significant?"

"No just curious, is all" Ianto said shrugging feigning non interest.

"Look Ianto if you know something, anything…you'd say something, yeah?" Owen said grabbing Ianto's arm, Owen had been frustrated by the mounting bodies and his lack of understanding what was happening and if Ianto knew something and was keeping it under wraps for whatever purpose then Owen was not open to this.

Ianto grabbed a hold of Owen's hand that was gripping his arm tightly in his frustration and squeezing slightly to let Owen know that he was not too pleased to be grabbed but knowing had even though Owen was quite wiry he was surprisingly strong.

Owen yelped in pain, "Bloody hell Ianto, let go of me"

Ianto realising that he had gripped Owen's hand tighter that he intended and had left red marks on Owen's hand. Owen pulled his hand away and shook it and holding it in his other hand he examined it looking concerned, "What is your problem?"

"Sorry Owen I didn't….I didn't mean to hurt you" Ianto said upset.

"You didn't hurt me….like you could hurt me" Owen said gruffly.

"Oh okay, you sure?" Ianto said nervously.

"Just go, and I mean it if you find anything in your archives you let me know, okay?"

"Sure Owen" Ianto wasn't sure why he was lying to Owen, why he didn't tell him that he found some vague reference to mutilated bodies in the 30s. Ianto walked quickly up the stairs wanting to get some distance from Owen, when Owen was in a bad mood he could make you feel worthless.

"Bloody twat" Owen said quietly under his breath, "only good for making coffee"

"What? I do more than make coffee Owen" Ianto said defensively.

'_What? How did he hear me?'_ Owen thought stunned by Ianto's retort as if he heard what he said, '_there was no way he heard me, he was too far away and I didn't say it loud enough, I swear that boy has some mind reading abilities_'

twtwtwtwtwtw

Jack decided that Ianto was healed up enough from his recent attack by the weevil in the park from over a week ago, that he could accompany him on weevil retrieval. And a bit of running, exercise and fresh air would help him to get a better night sleep Jack thought.

"Okay, weevil spray, restraints and bag" Jack rattled off the items necessary as they jumped out of the SUV and down the alleyway of where Gwen said the police report was. There were a few people about but none of them seemed concerned although Ianto thought he heard one of them mutter "Bloody Torchwood" Jack didn't turn around as he usually does when the public says something like this and give them his trademark smile so Ianto thought he imaged it, not that it bothered him too much but he thought for a secret organisation Torchwood are quite well known to the locals, well at least the SUV is, what with its emblazing 'TORCHWOOD' on the hood of the car, and the fact that this SUV is always sighted whenever something strange happened. There is quite a following of nutters who report on the web and the SUV featured each and every time, Ianto has told Jack that they need to change their mode of transport so that they could be a little more invisible.

Hitching up their equipment Ianto sidled up to Jack who stood there with his feet spread wide, his Army coat flapping in the breeze and his hands splayed on his hips looking about, superhero style, "Ianto what you got on the locator?"

"Um nothing….no wait about quarter mile from here….and moving, due north"

"Ooo the running part, just love the running part, let's go Ianto" Jack said enthusiastically pulling on Ianto.

"Right you are sir" Ianto said not with the same enthusiasm, as he pocked the locator.

Jack quickly looked at Ianto and stumbled a bit on hearing the 'sir' from Ianto, this was a ploy purposing done by Ianto so he could gain a head start as he usually couldn't keep up with Jack; by saying 'sir' he knew he would have the desired effect of gaining a few feet head start knowing that Jack would catch up with him, but hey anything counted, Jack has had several lifetimes to gain fitness and Ianto has had only one lifetime to get fit, so on the scale of everything, normal mortal people don't stand a chance of gaining Jack's endurance fitness.

Jack easily caught up with Ianto, smirking as he gained Ianto's attention they ran together. Seconds later they sighted the weevil up ahead who was approaching a young girl who was walking on her own with shopping bags down the alley way, "Oh shit we never reach her in time" Jack grumbled as he reached to get his Wembley out.

Ianto raced on ahead in an attempt to get to the girl before the weevil did knowing in his subconscious that it was a feeble attempt. Gaining ground quickly Ianto leaped up into the air and slammed down onto the weevil stopping it in its tracks, about a foot away from the girl. The girl turned and stared wide eyed at the sight before her. A strange looking creature in a boiler suit and a well-dressed young man on top of the creature, but the young man had a look of a savage feral on his face. The young man sprayed something into the creature's face which stopped it snarling and growling and the young man got a hessian bag out of his shoulder carryall when another man, a rather great looking movie star type of man in an Army coat came rushing down to help the young man to place the bag over the head of the creature.

"Bloody hell Ianto" Jack said panting hard, "have you been working out, that was some impressive run, but next time wait for me, you could have been hurt"

"Well Jack I think this young girl was definitely going to get hurt, I had to try and anyway I would have thought that you would have been there before me"

"Believe me I was trying, I'm telling you, you are way more faster than you ever were, your fitness has improved out of sight" Jack gushed.

Noticing the girl standing there, as the two men discussed fitness and running, looked fainter and fainter, Ianto said to Jack, "Can you get the restraints on, I'll see to the girl"

Walking over to the girl as he secured his shoulder carry all, the girl took a step back as she saw the young man who now looked less feral but still she felt some trepidation of having this young man approach her, "No, no get away from me"

"Its okay, that.." pointing to the still weevil, "won't harm you anymore"

"But you, you…"

Ianto quizzically looked at her; usually the victims threw themselves at him, whether in relief of rescue or just to have a hug of a good looking hero. But this girl seemed really scared of him, odd he thought, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see if you are hurt, can I do that" Ianto said soothingly.

The girl looked between the men, the movie star looking older man was busy restraining the creature on the ground and the young man looked calm and really sympathetic to her plight, "O…okay" and allowed Ianto to look her over, holding her hand softly in a soothing way to reassure her.

"Now are you hurt anywhere?" Ianto asked as he let go of her hand.

"No, just a little shocked is all" the girl said smiling a bit, feeling calmer.

"Here let me get you a drink" Ianto said reaching into his carry-all and pulling out a bottle of Retcon that was in a seemingly unopened bottle of water. Ianto hands over the bottle of 'water' to the girl who cracks open the seal on the bottle and drinks heartily.

"So where do you live?" Ianto asks innocently.

"Just a little up the way" she replies.

Jack had finished securing the weevil, "A little help here, this thing is heavy"

"So you're on your way home?" Ianto said to the girl ignoring Jack.

"Yeah"

"Oh okay, you may need to have a nap that usually is the best after a bit of a scare" Ianto said convincingly.

"Okay sure" she said as she walked away, Ianto knew that the Retcon would take about half hour before it took effect which would give her enough time to get home, turning around to Jack who was staring at him in disbelief that he had worked his charms again in subduing another victim who could have talked.

"Okay Jack let's move this weevil" Ianto said moving to the head of the weevil and lifting his end up but ended up lifting up the weevil completely as Jack hadn't got a good enough hold of his end yet.

"Hey…okay…definitely been working out" Jack said impressed.

Realising that the weevil was not as heavy as Jack said he hauled the weevil more easily over his shoulder and walked to where the SUV was parked.

"You know back in the 50s I was part of a circus ….well really it was a freak show but anywhoo, doing some research for Torchwood, and there was this strong man, good looking, strong square chin, board shoulders'

"Uhuh" Ianto let him talk; Jack liked to talk about his different conquests.

"He really wasn't a strong man but a man infected by an alien virus that gave him unusual strength"

"Oh" Ianto's interested was peaked but tried to sound detached.

"Yeah nice guy but that was why I was there, to investigate, Torchwood studied him, ended up killing him with their experiments though" Jack said sadly.

Ianto's eyes widen at this revelation and stumbled a bit, thinking, would this Torchwood, would the Jack of today and Owen do experiments on him if they knew.

"Hey let me help you, working out or not Ianto I don't want you straining any part, prefer to do that together.." Jack said wiggling his eyebrows, "in bed"

"Okay Jack" and yet again Ianto refrained from telling Jack, after what he said he thought he would definitely need to acquire some information before they started to do experiments on him, maybe killing him.

_A/N: Love to hear what you are thinking so far._


	12. Chapter 12

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 12

**Thursday - Monday **

Over the next couple of days Ianto notices that his hearing has improved, hearing things normally not within normal hearing range of a human, his strength is substantially increased, his speed and stamina way beyond what he previously had but more worryingly is his stomach is growling and grumbling again and no matter what he eats he can't quell the gnawing hunger. The hunger for meat, no matter how much lentils, tofu and starchy based foods he eats it will not satisfy the aggravating ache in his abdominal.

Three nights later the transformation starts again, only this time he knows what is about to happen and he quickly sheds most of his clothes so that he is only wearing loose track pants and a sweatshirt and races out of his apartment stashing his keys into the deep zippered pocket of his trackies. He runs to the woods before the first agonising change rips through his body. Again he wakes in the woods surrounded by fur, bone and blood, thankfully none of it human.

Dejected he returns to his apartment grateful that Jack did not stay the night after their vigorous and aggressive love making. He showers, dresses and heads off to work, thoroughly hating himself, this was twice now, and still he is carrying on without telling anyone. He convinces himself that he is not harming anyone, well not anyone human so he decides that he will continue trying to find a reasoning as to why this is happening and more importantly how to stop it.

Arriving at work Ianto notices that Jack is not in the Hub, ringing him he finds out that he and Owen went out on a call out, not a rift alert but the police asked them out to investigate some strange sighting of a large creature near the Blackweir Woods, the woods near his apartment, Ianto asked why Jack didn't call him and Jack states that he did but he didn't answer so he had no choice but to call Owen knowing that Tosh had worked till late at night perfecting her latest gadget and Gwen is still too new to be going out in only a team of two.

"My phone must have been on silent" Ianto says apologetically.

"Not like you, not like you at all" Jack said with some humour but tinged with a bit of seriousness.

"Sorry" was all Ianto could think of saying at that point.

Jack actually was a little worried about Ianto; lately he had seemed more preoccupied and easily distracted like something was on his mind. He was going to ask him outright today what was bothering him when they get some alone time.

Ianto hung up, his mind reeling, thinking that he was so close from being found out, if they were out investigating a strange large creature – him!- out his way, he could have been captured as the animal that he becomes when he transforms. He needs to tell Jack as soon as possible, before Jack finds out in the worst possible way.

When Jack and Owen return to the car-park of the Hub Owen is angrier than usual being dragged out of bed in the early hours of the morning will do that especially when he pulled two girls.

"Bloody tea boy, he owes me one"

"Oh quit complaining" Jack admonished him, "Ianto has had to cover your shift many times"

"So what, he doesn't have a life" Owen sneered.

"Oh so, hooking up with random strangers is a life?" Jack scorned.

"Good enough for you"

"In the past Owen, in the past" Jack said smiling, thinking of Ianto.

"Oh god, are you falling for the tea boy?"

"None of your business Dr Owen Harper" Jack said seriously, "now lets get those moulds out and you can examine them later"

"Yeah much later, I need coffee, your boyfriend better be in and have the coffee waiting"

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Sitting around the conference table Ianto brings in the coffee and some croissants, maybe it was his way as a peace offering to Owen knowing he would be cross with him he sits down to join the team but hey anything to sooth the anger that Owen would have towards him.

"Well I for one, am fed up with trying to find the culprit" Owen said gruffly, "the bodies that we've been seeing have stopped, why I don't know, it's been four days now, no bodies"

"Do you think it's cyclic?" Gwen said, "I've seen it in my days in the police force, serial offenders will kill prolifically then stop then start again"

"No evidence that this has happened before" Owen stated.

"Umm not so" Ianto said slowly, nervous that he didn't offer up this information before, "I did find something that happened like this before, in the 1930s"

"Yeah?" Jack said looking sideways at Ianto, in a quizzical way.

"It appears to be very similar but Torchwood's investigation didn't produce anything of value as the bodies stopped, seemingly for no reason" Ianto said confidently.

"And why are you telling us just now, why not inform us earlier than this?" Jack said a little sternly.

"I…um…the investigation didn't lead anywhere and there was no reference to weevils which is where Owen's investigation was leading" Ianto said meekly, "so there was no connection"

"I'll see you in my office later" Jack said to Ianto, staring directly at him. Gwen looked at Ianto in sympathy.

"Now what do we have rift wise?" Jack said changing his disposition swiftly, thinking no need to dwell on Ianto and his lack of obligation to inform them of something that may have had some bearing on their most recent and unsolved case.

"A large one is expected this afternoon, coordinates are sketchy but somewhere north of Cardiff" Tosh presented.

"So your rift predictor is working?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Ah….yes sort of" Tosh doubtfully, "you see here this part of the device can show the coordinates of where the rift is coming from, now the coordinates of touch down on earth….well this is where it gets muddled and getting a clear signal is dependant of so many variables, we have….oh no" Tosh's laptop screeched out the familiar siren that got all the team groaning.

"I thought you said that it was this afternoon" Owen growled.

"I…It….I'm sure that, oh I'm sorry…I don't know why…." Tosh stammered.

"Oh great the tech expert can't even get that right" Owen said scornfully.

Ianto looked at her sadly, knowing that Tosh prides herself on having things right technologically speaking.

"It's okay Tosh" Jack said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders reassuring her and shooting a disgusted look at Owen.

"How big is it Tosh?" Jack asked calmly.

"It's the big one that was predicted" Tosh said confidently, tapping away at her laptop, "….okay coordinates clearer now. It's…. its oh.."

"Yes?"

"It's in Tredegarville school on Glossop Rd" Tosh said not wanting to tell them that several rift refugees were going to be dropping into a school during the busiest time of the school day, why couldn't it deposit it's refugee in a school at night time when no one was there, no, that would be too much to ask for.

"Right this is going to be a big, we are going to need all hands on deck, and you may need to get very creative Ianto" Jack said knowing that Ianto would be up for it but lately with his mind on other things he wasn't too sure.  
"Sure, let's go" Ianto said full of confidence, quite happy to be kept busy and with Jack's ominous statement that he wanted to talk to him in his office, anything to delay the news he had to deliver to him, Ianto wasn't sure how Jack would react or even if he would throw him in the cells.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

The next six hours were quite hectic and very definitely busy that as soon as Owen finished up with his autopsies he left to re-energise, well that was what he was calling it. Jack told the girls that they could leave, being that it was about five in the afternoon Gwen was ecstatic as she may actually make it to dinner especially that her boyfriend that told her he had made lasagne for dinner. Tosh was happy to remain, to work on getting the predictor to function better but Jack insisted that she go home, two late nights in a row is never conductive for functioning brain cells, he said.

Ianto continued to re- write or remove any social media rumours, this was a part of his job, and he was very good at it, so most of the time when the others had finished their part of their job he was still working on concocting stories to fit with the stories that he suggested with the help of Retcon, so, long after the others had returned home and snuggly on their lounges chilling, Ianto was still at his computer.

As he worked tirelessly Jack edged up to him, Ianto sensed that he was there but continued with his work, tapping away at his computer, putting the finishing touches to the stories and wiping out any references on any social media sites to protect the Torchwood secret, well someone had to, what with Jack swanning about in his coat and Torchwood emblazed vehicle.

"We need to talk" Jack said shrewdly placing his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Ahh sure, sure" turning his head slightly biting his lip as he locked eyes with Jack, "just give me a minute, just wrapping up the last of the stories"

Jack smiled knowing that Ianto always the type of person who always gave every attention to detail.

.

Seven minutes later Ianto walked slowly up to Jack's office.

"Sit" Jack said as he saw that Ianto stood there after knocking on the open door and walking in.

Reluctantly Ianto sat on the nearest chair his hands in his lap.

"What is wrong Ianto?" Jack said without preamble.

"Pardon sir?"

"You have been…off lately?"

Ianto sat there holding his breath, this was it, he needed to tell Jack, his mouth partly opened as he thought, _'how do I start, do I just blurt it out, do I just say "I transform into an animal, I eat meat now when I am animal"'._

"Well?" Jack said sternly tapping his fingers on his desk, "if you have some information I need to know, Torchwood needs to know"

Ianto's mind reeled, 'Torchwood!' then he recalled, _"….nice guy but that was why I was there, to investigate, Torchwood studied him, ended up killing him with their experiments though"_ Jack's comment from the other day about the circus man that Jack had in the vaults assaulted his thoughts, that's what will happen to me, Ianto deliberated.

"Ianto?" Jack said firmly but with a little concern as a number of emotions passed over Ianto's face, "what is your problem!?"

Ianto's heart started to beat a little faster as his mind reeled thinking this is not how he wanted to tell Jack, he was fairly certain now that Jack would put him in the cells, that was probably for the best, but a survivalist instinct didn't really want to, to be caged and not free, free to roam, free to hunt.

Ianto's silence provoked Jack, his anger building, what was Ianto keeping from him, he needed to know, whether to help him or judge him he wanted Ianto to share what was producing this type of reaction from him. He got up suddenly and with a strong condemnation of will he walked over to Ianto.

Ianto saw the quick movement from Jack and anticipated his move, rising out of his chair just as swiftly he stood face to face with Jack, his eyes a darker shade of blue. Thinking of how so easily they disposed of the aliens today and how it was so easy to concoct a cover story weighed heavy in Ianto's mind. What if that is what they will do with him, he would never see his sister and her kids again, his only remaining family, he will just disappear.

Animalistic rage brewed within Ianto, he would not go without a fight, "You are not my keeper"

"Huh?"

"You can't keep me here" Ianto growled.

"I'm not keeping you here" Jack said puzzled.

"Good, so I'm going" Ianto said, breathing heavily, feeling the first pang of change within his body.

"Ianto, wait" Jack said desperately.

"No Jack, I need to go now" Ianto said urgently.

"Ianto" Jack said sadly, not knowing why Ianto was acting the way he was, but desperately wanting to help, "please let's talk"

Ianto could feel the first tingling of change, bringing with it some clarity of the situation with Jack, he had blown it out of proportion, Jack wouldn't imprison him but he didn't want to change in front of Jack, not just yet, he wanted to tell him first but first he needed to get away, get away from Jack, he didn't want to attack Jack, he didn't know what he was capable of when he was in his animal form. "Tomorrow, we'll talk tomorrow, I need to go **now**" and with that Ianto ran out of the office and the Hub, Jack too stunned to do anything but watch.

Racing out of the tourist office Ianto double over in pain, sighing deeply he stoically stood up and race out into the Plass and towards Bute Place, some part of his human brain knowing that he had to keep to the side alleys out of CCTV cameras, thankful that with his speed, heightened smell and hearing he was able to transverse without alerting too much attention. He passed by James St to get to Canal Park, the hardest part was getting to Bute Park passing over the railway lines but once he was there he was able to finish transforming as he stumbled into Blackweir Woods no longer fighting the transformation.

Stretching out his frame consenting to the change that is taking over his body Ianto was vaguely aware of eyes watching at him in the darkness but by this time Ianto was past caring.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

**Tuesday**

Waking up prone on the familiar woodland surface, fur, bone and blood scattered about, he subconsciously felt something wasn't so familiar. Blinking his eyes to help adjust to the early morning brightness filtering through the trees he surveys the line of his body now in its human form until he sees what is unfamiliar. He sees a naked and dark skinned body laying in very close proximity to his naked form. Looking more closely he can make out it is female, the curve of her breasts peeking out between her arms as they lay on the soft grass. His eyes travel down the rest of her body, following the curve of her hip and down her thighs. And then a sudden thought invades his consciousness, is she alive?

_A/N: A slight development in the next chapter that you probably didn't see coming, oh well I hope you didn't see coming so it will be a bit of a surprise. _


	13. Chapter 13

Lycan Ianto

_A/N: Being the 13__th__ chapter (cos I can't remember if I did this at the beginning) I thought I better remind readers and the powers of Fanfiction that the characters and the original idea of TW and the Hub belong to RTDavies and the BBC but the idea of this story line is all mine._

Chapter 13

**Tuesday**

He sees a naked and dark skinned body laying in very close proximity to his naked form. Looking more closely he can make out it is female, the curve of her breasts peeking out between her arms as they lay on the soft grass. His eyes travel down the rest of her body, following the curve of her hip and down her thighs. And then a sudden thought invades his consciousness, is she alive?

He reaches out a shaky hand to her bare shoulder to nudge the girl, she is warm to the touch, oh thank god, he mutters. Nudging her shoulder slightly she shifts her body and mumbles something unintelligible.

Not wanting to be found in this predicament Ianto begins to rise to leave, but the girl reaches out a hand, "Don't go just yet"

Startled Ianto sits down in a heap staring at the girl in surprise and confusion.

"Hey it's okay, I know you are wondering who am I" the girl said calmly, "but first I would like to get some clothes on"

"Right, sure" Ianto stammered.

"It's just a short walk, I've got some clothes stashed, hey even for you" the girl took an appreciatory look at Ianto's naked form.

Ianto automatically covered his groin with his hand and smiled slightly still confused.

"Come on" the dark skinned girl said moving off and when she noticed that Ianto continued to sit there not moving, "it's okay, you can trust me"

And for some reason Ianto did, whether it was her soft gentle voice or her calmness or that she was in the same predicament as him and seemed to be okay with it, he followed her. After walking in silence for about ten minutes the girl stopped at a hollow in the woods and pulled out a zipped bag, pulling out clothes she handed some clothes for Ianto, "These should fit"

After they dressed the girl took out two bottles of water and passed one to Ianto, drinking from hers she noticed that Ianto just held his without drinking, looking at it. Laughing she took the bottle of water, opened it and took a swig from it and handed it back to Ianto, "There, it is not poisoned"

"I…I didn't think it was" Ianto said, although he did but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"So….you seem to be new to this, how long have you been a werewolf"

"Huh….what….I…..um…..werewolf?" Ianto said dumbfounded.

She laughed again, it was a beautiful laugh, not mocking, just a musical kind of sound from her that had you smiling in spite of yourself. "Your changes? Hunting down prey? Eating that kill?"

A range of emotions played over Ianto's face, denial, shame, disgust, disbelieve and then relief.

"Okay let's start from the top. I'm Lisa, Lisa Hallet and I'm a werewolf and you are?"

"I'm Ianto Jones and….and I'm a werewolf?" Ianto said hesitatively.

"Please to meet you Ianto Jones" Lisa smiled warmly, "so how long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been a werewolf, I haven't seen you before, I saw you for the first time about two nights ago, have you moved here recently"

"I….I've been a…a werewolf for about two weeks"

"Whoa, newbie" Lisa said, her eyes wide and smiling.

"Yea" Ianto said slumping down onto the forest floor.

"Okay so you weren't born this way?"

"Huh? No"

"Okay, I'll leave that for later, I'm gonna need to fill you in with stuff" Lisa said sitting down next to Ianto, "when did you get bit"

"Bit?"Ianto said quizzically, and then it dawned on him, the 'weevil' in the park, "about two and half weeks ago"

"And let me guess, you couldn't eat enough meat and you transformed"

"I don't eat meat, I'm a vegetarian" Ianto said sadly.

"Oh priceless, a vegetarian werewolf" Lisa said sniggering, "oh I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh, this must be traumatic for you"

"To say the least" Ianto deadpanned.

"Okay Ianto, if you don't eat meat for some time or enough meat you will transform, mainly as a way to get the meat that the werewolf needs"

"That explains things" Ianto said morosely.

"I take it you have been eating meat, the hunger is pretty overbearing" Lisa explained, "usually transformation occurs about every one or two weeks but if you're not eating any sort of meat you…I'm guessing, you would have to transform sooner"

Sighing heavily Ianto said, "Yeah I've transformed about three times and each time it was about three or four days in between"

"Oh I'm sorry Ianto, bit of a bummer for you" Lisa lay her hand on his knee in sympathy as Ianto's head dropped down with the information that she revealed.

"Lisa? My last transformation was only two days after my last transformation!" Ianto said a bit alarmed realising that the last transformation was sooner than three or four days.

Lisa hummed in thought, "Were you agitated or angry or um… excited for some reason?"

"Yeah I was angry with my b….yeah I was angry"

"Oh well that will explain that, sometimes even with meat in your system when you are really angry not just regular angry, you know what I mean? Well when you're angry you will transform"

"Oh crap" Ianto sighed, "any other times?"

"Yeah umm…..when you're really excited…..like sexually excited"

"Oh it just keeps on getting better" Ianto held his head in his hands. Lisa looked at him sadly, remembering so long ago her reaction when she found out she was a werewolf, but she needed to tell him that it wasn't all bad but he would need to get over this initial shock first. Laying her hand on his back, as he crumpled over his knees she rubbed circles trying to sooth him.

"Ianto? It's not all bad" Lisa said gently trying to convey that.

"Yeah how could this not be all bad?" Ianto said crossly, looking at her with animosity.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger" Lisa raised her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, that wasn't fair" Ianto said gently, his eyes softening, "I'm just…..just.."

"Yeah I know, it's okay but hey there are some bonuses to being a werewolf" Lisa said happily.

"Yeah and that would be?" Ianto said sceptically.

"Well, what about the added strength and speed, you gotta love that" she said enthusiastically, "then there's the….. souped up reflexes, your eye sight" Lisa tried to remember what had changed for the better since being a werewolf, she had been a werewolf for so long she couldn't remember what it was like to be a normal human with the limitations of ordinariness.

"The sense of smell is better" Ianto offered as well.

"Yeah well that is not always a good thing, have you been on the train system lately with your new smell enhancements, not always a good thing" Lisa said shaking her head slightly and pursing her lips in disgust.

Ianto laughed at Lisa's discomfort and description of travelling on public transport, Lisa looked at him and smiled liking his laugh. Feeling comfortable in each other's presence Ianto relaxed a bit, "So what else is there for me to know?"

"You can learn to control your transformation"

"What, like stop the transformations?"

"Well no, not if your body needs meat but when you're angry or sexually aroused"

"Oh okay…..last night when I transformed I sort of delayed it but I couldn't stop it"

"Oh?"

"Yeah like I said I was angry but it was quite a distance from where I was to here, it was difficult but I didn't want to change where there were people about. Once I got to these woods I stop fighting it"  
"Wow that's great Ianto, you have a strong will"

"Would I be able to stop my transformation all together?" Ianto said hopefully.

"No sorry Ianto, especially if you're not eating any meat even meat eaters will transform involuntarily, you can delay but not indefinitely"

"So how much meat would I need to eat to transform less?" thinking of the times he ate meat, raw meat without his control.

"That's a really hard question, everyone is different, depending on their energy needs"

Ianto sat there silent for a while, taking in all this information, his whole life has just been turned on its head. Lisa understood and sat there with him quietly waiting for him as he absorbed this new direction in his life.

Some five minutes passed and Ianto turned to Lisa, "You know a lot, how long have you been a werewolf?"  
Sighing Lisa responded, "Werewolves can live longer lives that humans, I don't know why that is, we're harder to kill too"

"Harder to kill?"

"Yeah throughout the centuries we have been hunted"

"Oh…..oh…...how old are you Lisa?"

"Hey Ianto you never ask a lady her age" Lisa said feigning being insulted.

"I'm asking werewolf to werewolf" Ianto asked with a certain amount of seriousness.

Staring into Ianto's eyes to be able to gauge his reaction Lisa stated, "I'm ….I'm 235 years old"  
Ianto sat there taking in this pivotal information nodding his head and in quiet contemplation.

"What can kill a werewolf?"

"You're gonna try to kill yourself are you?"  
"No! No way!" Ianto said indigently, "I don't really like what I have become but I still enjoy living"

"Okay, well it's not like in the movies, silver bullets don't kill us, although a bullet of any kind can hurt us, but we heal faster, even faster when you are in werewolf form, no, the only way to kill a werewolf is to cut off its head" Lisa said staring directly at Ianto, "fully"

"Oh" Ianto stroked his throat.

"So if you need to heal faster it is handy when you transform at will"

"Huh, transform at will?"

"The fact that you delayed transformation after only two or three transformations, very impressive by the way, some, not all can transform at will. I can teach you if you like"

"What, you can transform…. at will?"

"Yeah it took me some time to learn, but I can do it" Lisa said modestly.

"You can! Can you do it now?"

"You already saw me in my werewolf form"  
"I did?"

"We hunted together last night"

"We did?"

"Yes Ianto we did" Lisa said chuckling, amused by the innocence and youthfulness of Ianto.

Ianto sat there pensive for a bit, remembering in a vague sort of way of hunting, then hunting with another animal, another wolf, Lisa!

"That was you?"

"Yes Ianto that was me, I enjoyed hunting with you" Lisa said smiling.

"I…I …I enjoyed hunting with you too" Ianto said shyly.

"Good, I'll look out for you so we can hunt together again"

"Oh okay" Ianto said hesitatively.

"Look Ianto I'm sorry, I've gotta go" Lisa said looking at her watch.

"What is the time?"

"Just pass midday"

"Oh crap, my boss must be wondering what the hell I am"

"Sorry, I spoke too long"

"Oh no, my fault really, but thanks for all the info"  
"Ianto can we maybe hunt together again, it's always safer hunting together"

"Ah, um, yeah sure" Ianto really didn't want to hunt at all, but if he had to, he would prefer to hunt with Lisa, "but I've gotta to go now I'm sorry my boss is going to be really annoyed with me"

"Okay I'll see you here in these woods in about a week?"

"Yeah sure" Ianto said smiling as turned to head out of the woods and onto the street that wold lead to his apartment, thinking what would he tell Jack, for his absence and more importantly his outburst the night before.

twtwtwtwtwtw

Jack had ceased pacing by about 10 in the morning worrying about Ianto, hoping that he would show for work at the usual time. Shortly after Ianto had left angry last night, he rang him only to realise that in his haste to leave Ianto had left his bag, phone and jacket at work. No way of contacting him, Jack decided after deliberation to go to Ianto's apartment only to find that Ianto did not go home. After waiting several hours for Ianto to return home Jack went back to the Hub, hoping that Ianto had returned there but sadly he didn't. He spent a restless night hoping that Ianto would show, in between checking the CCTV feeds of around the Plass to get some idea of where Ianto went, he saw that he headed out for Bute Place then he lost him.

In the morning the rest of the team could see that Jack was agitated not to mention a bit dishevelled so they avoided him whenever possible. Luckily there was no rift alerts so they all kept busy doing their own thing. Jack didn't ask them to do a search for Ianto as he knew that Ianto left angry and was probably letting off steam, how he was doing that, Jack had no idea, but what Jack couldn't understand was what had got the Welshman so riled to that extent and the way he rushed out of here as if he was spooked by something, was what Jack could not determine.

Just before one in the afternoon Ianto's mobile phone began to ring, a classical piece that was so typical of Ianto, Jack rushed to pick it up, "Hello"

"Oh Jack, um….um I'm sorry….about last night"

"As long as you are alright, I….I was worried"  
"Yeah I'm alright, I….I shouldn't have ran out on you"

"Where did you go?" Jack asked softly, "I went to your apartment, you weren't there"

Thinking quickly Ianto responded, "My sister has been sick lately, I've been going to see her and helping her with the kids"

"Oh Ianto, I'm sorry, I had no idea" Jack said sorrowfully, forgetting that he couldn't really make out what the argument from last night was about, "is there anything I can do?"

Feeling bad that he was lying but he convinced himself that it was just for the time being, he told himself, _just till I get to grips with this development in my life_, "It's fine Jack, but sometimes I may need to be with my nephew and niece to help out"

"Of course, of course Ianto" Jack gushed, "is there anything I can do, is there anything that Owen can do, has she been to the best doctors?"  
"No, no it nothing too serious, she….she sometimes needs me to be there at night, is all" Ianto hated lying and especially to Jack who took him under his wing, the other team members didn't really want someone so young on the team but Jack had convinced them that Ianto would make a great team contribution.

"Okay you take all the time that you need, family is important Ianto" Jack said earnestly.

"Thank you Jack" Ianto said sincerely, "now what do you want me to bring in for lunch?"

"You"

Laughing Ianto said, "See you soon".

Getting dressed for work in his apartment he was glad that he had the forethought to put a spare key in a code locked key box in his apartment building mail room. He wasn't happy with his situation but he needed to be practical and think of solutions when he got himself in these predicaments.

Picking up pizzas for the team's lunch Ianto contemplated getting a meat lovers pizza for himself, if only to stave off the next transformation but then he wouldn't mind going hunting with Lisa again.

_A/N: Now I know that you are probably thinking that that is not what is normal for werewolves but this is MY universe of werewolves, I think it is better, I think the whole transform on a full moon is a crap idea, I like the idea of not really being too sure when the transformation will occur rather than the predictability of a full moon. The component of the full moon has some control over a werewolf however but this will be revealed in later chapters and it won't be to transform. And I liked having fun with Ianto, making him a vegetarian and then having him eat meat that was the evil bitch in me, hehe. There will be more to learn about my version of werewolves but this will be revealed at the story continues. _


	14. Chapter 14

Lycan Ianto

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Torchwood, just borrowing the characters.

Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated but after receiving so few reviews I was disillusioned and just didn't feel like writing, it's hard to write when you don't think you are reaching people. But I like this story so I will continue but reviews will make it reach your alerts faster. _

**Friday **

Over the next couple of days Ianto put on a professional front, his business as usual, ensuring the team got to where they needed on time with all the right equipment, weevils and Myfanwy fed, the Hub clean and tidied, the files completed and filed away and the occasional field work but his thoughts were with Lisa and his new state of being, that of being a werewolf, knowing that Torchwood would hunt him down, imprison him, maybe even experiment on him, maybe even bring in Lisa and experiment on her. He wouldn't let that happen.

For the time being he will keep his secret, keep it from Jack, keep it from Torchwood. He knew it was wrong, essentially, but his instincts was preservation for his life as he couldn't guarantee that Torchwood, that Jack, wouldn't take the opportunity of having a werewolf in the cells. Even if it was his lover, he thought that Jack would think that all bets were off, he would see Ianto as a threat.

Each night he went into the Blackweir Woods in the hope that he would see Lisa, he had felt she understood him, well, she was like him, he wanted to ask her more questions, he wanted to know was there a cure, could this be reversed. As much as he enjoyed Lisa's company and the hunt together he didn't think that he could do this forever, he didn't think that Jack would accept Ianto as a werewolf.

Friday night and Jack was on rift duty, although he asked Ianto to stay the night, Ianto lied, yes it was killing him to lie to Jack, but just for the time being, he kept on telling himself, and said to Jack that he was going over his sisters to help her out.

He knew that he had to eat some meat as he remembered Lisa saying that she transforms about once every one or two weeks, mentally kicking himself that he didn't make a definite time and day to meet to hunt together he would just have to fluke it to meet up with her but in the meantime he knew that he would have to eat some sort of meat to stop the transformation happening too soon.

He didn't want to experiment with eating meat with Jack; he thought it best to do this on his own. It had been a while, so he thought it was best to trial what meats would sustain him for as long as possible and which ones he could stomach.

Ianto didn't have a problem with placing the thick juicy steak into the sizzling pan, he was used to cooking for others, and most others ate meat, so this wasn't difficult for him. What was difficult was eating it himself.

He sat at the table, the steak sitting on his plate, the steam wafting above it, the aroma assailing his nostrils as he held the knife and fork in both hands trying to gain the nerve to cut a piece to put in his mouth. Taking a deep breath he stabbed at the steak with his fork and then with the knife he sliced off a bite sized piece. Gulping he quickly placed the cut meat piece into his mouth, the heat from the steak still evident as he could feel the warmth from the cooked steak. 'Chew, chew' he admonished himself much like a mother would a child when introducing a new food and they were reluctant to chew the newly presented food. Swallowing, Ianto tried desperately not to throw up, gulping again and again to prevent the gag reflex, learning to suck cock was easier, he thought randomly, the gag reflex was not as evident, and considering the size of Jack that was a feat. Well that was one bite, now to continue cutting another piece, Ianto started the process again, of putting it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing all the while supressing the urge to regurgitate the unwelcome necessary sustenance. Thankfully eating the whole steak was enough to delay the transformation for another day, he was sure that if he kept on eating a small amount of meat each night or day he could the delay what was surely going to happen.

Once he was certain that he had delayed the transformation for the night Ianto did join Jack at the Hub, citing that he had missed him, which wasn't too much from the truth, he did miss the sex and the comfort that Jack afforded him. His new werewolf state also heightened his sexual appetite and he couldn't get enough of Jack. Not that Jack was complaining, well not too much, but after the fourth time in the one night Jack said maybe they should get some sleep.

**Saturday **

Returning home after spending the rest of Friday night and most of the Saturday with Jack, tiring him out, Ianto chanced going to the woods near his apartment in the hope that he would see Lisa, and he was lucky.

"Hey Lisa" he called out.

The dark skinned girl turned to see Ianto waving at her from a distance, "Hey yourself"

"Are you needing to transform?"

"No but I thought you might, seeing as you are a vego, and not having meat every day you would need to transform before I did so I came out here on the off-chance that you would be here"

Smiling shyly Ianto replied, "Nar, I'm eating some meat now to delay the transformation"

"Mmm I'm impressed" Lisa said with a genuine smile nodding her head in approval.

"Thank you but oh …it was difficult I almost threw up the first time, it's a struggle but I'm getting used to it" Ianto said.

"Haha you're funny Ianto"

"I'm glad I'm a source of amusement for you" Ianto said smiling.

They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes, "So Ianto other than eating meat, how are you feeling….you know, now that you know that you are a werewolf"

"Yeah you know, shit happens" Ianto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you're taking it a lot better than some who have turned, I've seen born werewolves who don't adjust to human form"

"What? Born werewolves?"

"Yeah not all of us are turned werewolves"

"How so?"

"Well there are turned werewolves like you …and me" Lisa explained, " and then there's the werewolves who were born that way"

"No way…really they are born as werewolves and what…they turn into human?" Ianto queried.

"Yeah, the werewolf clan has been around for some time, they have children just like us, only they are born like wolf cubs and they need to learn to transform into human in their early teens"

"Wow, interesting, so they are wolves most of the time?"

"Yeah" Lisa said laughing, "there have been many who don't like to turn human and stay as wolves all their lives"

"But why?"

"I suppose that their true form is easier for them and I suppose when you think of the limitations of being a human…" Lisa said shrugging her shoulders.

"So there are more born werewolves than …what you call us…turned werewolves?"

"Yeah turned werewolves like us, are bitten by another werewolf, now that is not usual, it was probably a rogue werewolf that turned you"

"A rogue werewolf?' Ianto asked quizzically.

"Yeah rogue werewolves are werewolves who have been banished out of the clan"

"Okay…trying to keep up here, so a rogue werewolf bit me?"

"I'm assuming, I have heard that there is one here, haven't you seen the bodies in the park?"

"Yeah…oh?...oh!" Ianto understanding all the mutilated bodies that Torchwood had been investigating.

"Well a rogue werewolf is either thrown out of the clan or a male werewolf has tried to develop his own clan. These rouge werewolves are rare and nomadic, they tend to be skinnier, their coats are less shiny, as they don't feed well, mainly because they aren't hunting together"

"You sound like an encyclopaedia"

"Sorry but that's the facts, rogue werewolves aren't accepted in the clan, the clan doesn't approve or support their ways"

"What's this clan?"

"Oh that's right, I forget that you're a newbie. You'll see soon enough"

"Well that's cryptic" Ianto said then turning serious, "what's this clan?"

Sighing heavily, Lisa continued explaining, "The clan is a group of werewolves that gather together about once a month, you will feel the call to go soon enough"

"Huh? What?"

"Look….on the full moon, I know cliché, whether you have transformed recently or not you will feel the need to go somewhere where a clan gathers. It strengthens the binds between all werewolves"

"I'm sorry I don't understand" Ianto said shaking his head, understanding and yet not understanding.

"We gather on a full moon, not to hunt and kill as the movies have you believe but to strengthen the family unit"

"Huh?"

"Like I said before not all werewolves are made, some, actually most, are born that way, some live normal human lives, some hunt together in small groups but we all gather together on the full moon"

Ianto sat there taking in this new information, his eyes telling her to tell him more, Lisa continued, "Sometimes they meet in crypts or caves, here the meeting place is in Blackweir Woods, have been for more than four centuries"

"What? Here in Cardiff?"

"Yeah" Lisa said trying to suppress her laughter as Ianto expressed astonishment that something for so long could be hidden from society and Torchwood for so long.

Sighing deeply Ianto asked, "So come the full moon I'm going to…to meet the clan? Will I know where to go?"

"Your body will just naturally find where we gather" Lisa said, "the urge is strong, you will not be able to resist it, only problem is …um.."

"Yes?"

"You will need to resist the urge to join with the rogue werewolf that bit you"

"Oh?"

"He will try to build his clan, you don't want that"

"I don't?'

"Definitely not, the clan will keep you safe; the clan here has been established for centuries like I said, that is the clan you want"

"Oh okay"

"Look the full moon will be here in about four nights, we meet that night, we'll go to the clan together, okay?"

"Okay"

"So Ianto you want to do lunch?"

"Oh um….yeah why not, I suppose we are not going to the vegetarian café"

"No, let's go there, it will be amusing. And anyway I'm just happy to transform sooner so we can hunt together" Lisa said shyly.

"Oh ….oh okay. So when do you want to hunt?"

"How about we say Monday night?"

"Okay it's a da…yeah okay"

"Okay now show me this vego café you go too, I'll try anything once" Lisa said smirking.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

"So how's your sister doing?" Jack asked when Ianto returned to the Hub late Saturday afternoon after the leisurely lunch with Lisa who tried to not make fun of the all the tofu and lentils, it said a lot about their connection that Ianto did not find it annoying just endearing.

"Huh…oh yeah she's …she's progressing but she still needs me on occasion" Ianto felt a pang of guilt at the lie.

"Take whatever time you need. Family is important Ianto, remember that" Jack said wrapping his arms around the Welshman's waist, "now what about some quality time with me?"

Jack's pheromones wafted around him like a shield that Ianto soon had Jack pressed up against the wall assaulting his mouth with his own, pushing his groin into Jack's growing groin.

Thankfully the others weren't around as Ianto had Jack on the stairs and Jack had Ianto on the landing near the door of the hot house.

Laying in each other's arms on the floor of the hothouse Ianto casually asked, "So what's happening with the investigation into the mutilated bodies in the park Jack?"

"Hmmm huh…stopped…" Jack said sleepily, "no need to investigate no more bodies and like you said before it happened previously in the 40s and it stopped, no reason, there's really nothing to investigate"

"Oh okay just wondering"

_A/N: Please take a moment of your time, would love some feedback. Sorry but it is very soul destroying to spend some much time writing to get very little feedback, a friend said to me "remember we do this for fun" and yes cora-stacy I'm trying to remember that but gee it's nice to get a little review….please._


	15. Chapter 15

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer, I don't own anything Torchwood, BBC, etc

_A/N: Thanks for the acknowledgement guys (favourites and follows) and I really enjoyed reading the reviews I received for this chapter, glad to see that you are still with me on this werewolf/Ianto journey. _

**Monday**

It was the usual Monday, chasing weevils back into the sewers and a rift alert, a stray spaceship full of teenagers encroaching on Earth's satellite space, Tosh sent them a message to leave this area under the protection of the Shadow Proclamation, they weren't happy, teenagers usually like to push the boundaries but when Jack said something to them in their language they couldn't' get out of the air space fast enough. Then Jack had to spend the better part of the afternoon easing the tensions of UNIT as they were ready to shoot them down, and to avoid a war that Earth was not ready to fight Jack had to negotiate and ease tensions.

The others left while Jack was still on the phone, leaving Ianto to clean up everyone's mess before he headed out himself. Ianto nervously edged towards Jack's office hoping to get enough of his attention to let him know that he was leaving but not to interrupt him so he could leave before Jack insisted he stay, knowing that Jack would want him to stay but Ianto was looking forward to meeting up with Lisa and hunting together. As Jack grimaced at whoever was on the phone and what they were saying Ianto waved at him from his office door catching Jack's eye. Jack waved and indicated to Ianto to come in, sit down. Ianto plastered on a smiling face, he didn't want to lie to Jack, but he really wanted to hunt with Lisa. Reluctantly he sat down on the chair in Jack's office as Jack wrapped up the phone conversation.

"So Ianto, dinner?"

"Sorry sir but I need to go, can't stay, sorry"

"Your sister?"

"Umm yeah yes, my sister needs me tonight, sorry"

"Oh okay, maybe tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure definitely, sorry" Ianto said mentally thinking that he would have to make it up to his lover.

'_Strange'_ Jack thought, _'four sorry's in that short conversation, why, I told him that if he needs to be with his sister then it's not a problem…..unless he is not seeing his sister…..mmmm I wonder if he seeing someone else….but he knows that I'd be okay with that….hey I'd say let them join in'_

"Make me a coffee before you go?" Jack said puppy eye-ing Ianto.

Ianto quickly glanced at his watch; "Um sure" Jack noticed this but didn't say anything, his brow furrowed.

Jack followed Ianto down to the coffee machine, wrapping his arms around his waist as he set about making Jack's coffee, "You know I could come with you"

"What!" Ianto jumped at the idea of Jack coming to where he was going.

"Don't you want me to meet your sister?" Jack said jovially.

"Huh, yeah….no, yeah later….she's sick at the moment, she wouldn't appreciate meeting you if she wasn't at her best"

"Uhuh, later then" Jack said thinking that Ianto was a little jumpier than usual.

Ianto turned around handing Jack his steamy cup of coffee, smiling he gave a chaste kiss on his lips, "Okay gotta go" grabbing his coat Ianto rushed to the cog door behind the bars, without looking back, if he had, he would have noticed Jack looking at him in query, his forehead furrowed in thought.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Bundling his clothes into a zippered bag packed with a bottle of water and a packet of wet wipes Ianto went to the spot that seemed to become their spot and waited for Lisa. It wasn't long before she turned up.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So we going to hunt together"

"If you want?"

"I didn't eat any meat today"

"That will help but it doesn't matter whether you have eaten meat or not, when you learn to transform willingly"

"So you'll show me" Ianto asked eagerly.

"Okay lets go deeper into the woods"  
They walked further into the woods, found the spot where Lisa usually stashes her bag, in the hollow of a tree, they both placed their bags there and positioned some undergrowth and twigs over it.

Ianto looked at Lisa expectedly waiting for her to give him, lesson one? Transformation 101? what that was he didn't know.

"Okay Ianto there are many ways to transform willingly, you can get angry, if you can evoke those feelings then you can transform but then once transformed try to reign in those feelings because that can be pretty destructive or you could call upon your werewolf within you"

"The angry part I think I got, you know when you first saw me I was angry and I transformed"

"And you showed great strength of character by delaying it but what you need to do for today's transformation is reach in to the werewolf within"

"H…how do I do that" Ianto asked nervously.

"Well, remember when you first had feelings of wanting to eat meat, a sort of churning in your gut, the overwhelming feeling of hunger, visions of a hunt, of tearing into flesh. Do you remember those feelings?"

Ianto remembered those feeling very well, and not with the pleasing thoughts either. Shaking his head at the thought, sighing deeply he said frowning, "Yeah I remember" he nodded his head in answer.

"Well sorry but that's the thoughts process that you will need to dredge up to transform"

"Great I knew it wasn't going to be easy"

"It gets easier"  
"Everybody says that about everything"

Lisa laughed in her gentle way, that wasn't mocking but in a 'you're funny but I like you' sort of way.

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be"

They stood there in their loose clothing, Ianto in shorts and Lisa in shorts and a tube top, the less clothes the better Lisa had told Ianto for the transformation.

"Okay reach into your recesses of your mind, zoning in on these memories of hunger, the hunt, the flesh…" Lisa said calmly trying to evoke the tension that Ianto would have felt at the time of his previous transformation.

Ianto cast his mind back, back to his first transformation, the aggravation bubbling up inside of him, the struggle his body tried to gain control over what he couldn't understand back then several weeks ago. He felt the first tingling of change in his spine, the stretching of his joints in his knees and elbows not so painful now that he wasn't fighting it, his body now accustomed to the elongation of sinew, nerves, bones and skin. Looking at Lisa he noticed she was further along in her transformation her back arched and spine popping but she didn't utter a sound as she allowed the change to happen, her face almost serene.

Ianto relaxed into his body, letting the changes take effect, rather than straining at the pull of muscle as they doubled in size, the flow of changes occurred without the extraordinary pain that was present with his first three transformations.

With her head extended up to the heavens a single howl signalled Lisa's full transformation. Hearing this Ianto accepted the last of his changes to take place and he joined her in howling his accomplishment.

Brown eyes met with blue eyes silently acknowledging each other, a rumble deep in her throat Lisa nudged Ianto. Understanding, Ianto took off with Lisa into the deeper parts of the woods, stopping every and now again seeking out the woodland creatures that they could hunt and stalk together.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Feeling a little guilty but telling himself that he was doing this to help Ianto but a small part of his brain said that there was something not quite right, something that Ianto was hiding. But if Ianto's sister was sick if there was something he or Owen could do for Ianto's family Jack wanted to be able to do that even if Ianto didn't want him involved.

Jack opened Ianto's personal file, noting that Ianto's sister didn't live too far away, well that would make sense if Ianto was helping her out then she would be a local of sorts. Only thing was that from what the CCTV showed Ianto had headed out in a different direction from where his sister lived, Jack reasoned that Ianto needed to go home first to get a few things before heading out to visit or help out his sister. Getting a listing of all the doctors in the area where Ianto's sister lived proved not too exhausting but what proved exhausting was that Ianto's sister Rhiannon hadn't visited any doctor for herself in over two months, yet she did take her daughter Mica to the doctors in that time, minor complaint, a cough that didn't need any antibiotics. Now if she was sick wouldn't she need to go to her GP first before seeing any specialist, well that is what Jack thought, it had been a while since he has had to go to a doctor but he didn't think that the system had changed that much.

'Strange' he thought, Ianto did definitely say that he was looking after his sister and her kids. Maybe it was her husband, no, after extensive search it was not Ianto brother-in-law or any other family _member. _

'_So why is he needing to get away regularly, maybe he is seeing someone else'_ Jack thought again, a green-eyed fire started to ignited within him, acknowledging it but not really believing that he was capable of jealousy he extinguished it til it was just a smouldering pile of embers . He didn't really believe that Ianto would be seeing someone else, well not in that sense.

Trying to think rationally Jack considered contacting Ianto's sister, knowing that he would probably earn the wrath of Ianto, but if his sister was in dire need of medical attention or help of any sort Jack wanted to be able to offer this and Ianto will just have to suck it up.

Pain stakingly Jack navigated his way through data systems, wishing Tosh was here as she is so much faster at delving into computer systems, Jack was able to finally acquire Ianto's sister Rhiannon's phone number, hers being a silent number.

Taking a big breath he picked up the phone, with the pretence of talking to Ianto, hoping that he was there but knowing in his subconscious that he wasn't.

twtwtwtwtw

Sighing heavily Jack hung up the phone after his phone call to Rhiannnon, to say she was upset would be an understatement. She hadn't seen Ianto in months and accused Jack, Ianto's boss, that he was working him too hard as that was the excuses Ianto was giving to his sister each time she rang to ask him to come over for family dinners. Jack apologised and assured her that he would ensure that Ianto has next weekend off so he can come to visit his nephew and niece.

So now it was Jack's turn to be angry, Ianto lied to him and he wanted to know why. If he wanted some space between them he should have asked although Jack was reluctant to admit that he was falling for the Welshman but still he would give him the space he needed or maybe the attention that Ianto wanted or needed. Maybe that was why Ianto was going about secretly to somewhere or someone; the green eyed fire started burning again.

_A/N: Well if Jack was suspicious about Ianto's behaviour and where he goes before, he is now doubly concerned. Sorry to distress the Janto fans out there but stick with me, it will work out….eventually. (I too am a Janto fan)_


	16. Chapter 16

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: same as before, don't own the rights, don't profit from this.

**Tuesday **

After hunting for most of the night, Ianto and Lisa slept soundly on the woodland floor with exhaustion from the thrill of the hunt together. Two hours before dawn Lisa stirs and as they are wrapped around each other, her waking stretches disturbs Ianto who flutters open his eyes to look in shock at the closeness of Lisa's naked body to his.

"Oh umm sorry" Ianto stammers.

"It's okay silly" Lisa laughs softly, "I know you wouldn't take advantage even though you are somewhat …" Lisa lowered her head and eyes in the direction of Ianto's groin. Gaining clearer consciousness Ianto notices his engorged cock that was pressing into Lisa's hip. Realisation that he ditched Jack to be with Lisa, he pulls away quickly and turns to shield himself away from Lisa. _What am I doing, I'm becoming more the werewolf than human,_ he thought.

. "Oh hell, I didn't….I wouldn't….I mean …I .."

"I said it's okay Ianto, don't worry about it"

"We didn't …we didn't **do** anything last night…..other than hunt?"

"No silly, if neither of us can remember it then we didn't do anything, okay?"

"You sure?"

"You remember the hunt?' Lisa queried Ianto.

Casting his mind back to the night before, Ianto replied, "Yeah"

"And anything else?"

Thinking hard Ianto recalled the night spent with Lisa, prowling, stalking, capturing the woodland creatures together, ripping into the flesh but nothing more, "No….just the hunt and kill"

"So okay, my virtue is intact, okay?"

"Hmm okay, can we go get our clothes?" Ianto said quickly, his head bowed.

Walking the short distance to where they had left their bags full of clothing, Ianto is pensive thinking about Jack, about his life with Torchwood, about his life with Jack, about his lying to Jack. He felt torn that he was lying to Jack, that he was spending time with Lisa when he should be spending time with Jack. He should be trying to find a way to suppress the urge to hunt and kill. He didn't want to betray Jack, he loved Jack, not that he had ever told him that but one day he thought that he might.

As he reached for his clothes when they arrived at the place where their bags was hidden, Ianto turns to Lisa, "This has to stop, I have to stop, what we're doing is wrong"

"Ianto? What's wrong?"

"Nothing….no… this is wrong…..I don't want to be a werewolf"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry but …."

"Yeah I know what you're going to say" Ianto said angrily, "there no going back"

"Well no actually, some of the elders of the clan talk about a way, I don't know what it is, but they say that there is an ancient device that can help werewolves, it can make things right, it could help you"

"Really? What is it? Where is it?"

"Whoa! I don't know of the device, it's just talk I hear sometimes when we gather. They don't talk about it all the time but it comes up every so often"

"When is the next gathering?"

"Soon, I told you the last time we spoke; it's on the next full moon"

"Right that's in about two nights time"

"Yes but are you really not wanting to be a werewolf ? I thought we had a connection" Lisa said sadly.

Sorrowfully Ianto felt that he was losing a friend, "I'm sorry Lisa but this is not what I am. I can still be your friend"

"Friends! We can't be friends after you revert back to being fully human" Lisa scoffed.

"Yes we can. I can even protect you"

"What do I need protecting from Ianto? I've lived for over two hundred years, you don't think that I have learnt to fend for myself?"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that you are helpless" Ianto thought he didn't mean it that way, but well she doesn't know about Torchwood, he could help her in ways that she doesn't know.

"No that's okay, let's call it a day, I need to get home" Lisa dismissed Ianto.

"Oh okay, I need to get to work too"

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Showering off the dirt and grime from the hunt with Lisa, Ianto thought deeply about what happened, he willingly transformed, hunting and killing, this was not him, why did he go, it was not that he needed to and he lied to Jack! He decided that he would tell Jack, damn the consequences. With purposeful motions he began to dress, thinking of how he would break the news to Jack.

Dressed in a striped suit with purple shirt and mauve tie Ianto left his apartment at 6.50am, he was not going to get to the Hub if he walked without getting wet due to the thunderstorm that bucketed down while he was in the shower and the rain that seemed to settled in reflecting his mood he decided to take his car to drive the short distance to the Hub.

Throwing his bag into the back seat and jumping into his car, his mind on Jack and how he was going to tell him about his situation that he didn't see the tall man standing in front of his car, his hands on his hips looking directly at Ianto. Catching sight of the man as he pressed his foot on the accelerator of his car Ianto slammed on the brakes causing him to lurch forward with the motion of the car, his eyes wide in astonishment that someone would stupidly stand in harm's way. Applying the hand brake Ianto went to unbuckle his seat belt when the passenger door opened and in jumped the man who had been standing in front of his car.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Jack paced the floor of the Hub, he had expected Ianto to come in by now, he really needed to talk to him, he thought rather than confront him last night at his apartment he would wait till Ianto came in the morning knowing that he would arrive early, he always arrived before the others even the days after 'visiting' his sister, but not today so with each passing minute with more pacing Jack's anger grew.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"What the…" Ianto said stunned.

"Don't panic" the tall man said settling in the passenger seat of Ianto's car.

"What? Get out of my car" Ianto said indigently, no fear just intrigue , the hide of this guy jumping in his car.

"I need to talk to you Ianto"

"And how come you know my name?" Ianto said with a hint of curiosity and a large amount of mounting suspicion.

"Look, I don't want to scare you although I don't think you're the type to be scared easily"

"You got that right" Ianto said strongly.

"I have some information that you are going want to hear"

"Who are you?" Ianto said reaching for his Torchwood issued gun then realising that it was in his bag that was in the back seat. Ianto did not really see this man as a threat, he didn't come across as threatening but then being a Torchwood operative no one is ever without suspicion.

"Can we talk somewhere else private?"

"No, tell me here, what is your concern?"

"Ianto it's about you being a werewolf" the tall man said calmly, quietly, who if Ianto had to describe him was quite a handsome man. Ianto looked at him in shock, no one other than Lisa knew of his new state of development.

"Werewolf? I don't know what you mean?" Ianto said trying to sound convincing.

"Ianto, you were turned recently, yes?" the man said calmly, "and you have been hunting with a woman called Lisa?"

"I…I…" Ianto stammered, then deciding that this man knew more than just his recent change, "what of it?"

"Look Ianto you need to know all the facts and I can help you"

"Help me with what?"

"Look let's go inside, this conversation is a little too delicate to be discussed here" the tall man said slowly yet convincingly.

"And why would I do that?" Ianto considered all the alternatives, "why would I discuss this inside with you?"

"Because I have something important to tell you that will change your thinking about werewolf kind and Lisa"

Ianto thought about that, he had been in worst situations with Torchwood and if anything he could always get to his gun once inside and besides if he wasn't to turn up at work surely Jack would ring him to see what was holding him up. "Okay, my apartment is upstairs, you have five minutes to convince me that you have something important to tell me" _and if not then I will haul your arse to Torchwood in a heartbeat _he thought.

Opening the door to his apartment Ianto invited the man inside with a show of his hand, "After you"

Following him in Ianto patted his bag which was throw over his shoulder and quickly pulled his gun out and tucked it in the back of his trousers.

The man turned and smiled, "Sorry that I approached you this way but I couldn't take the risk that Lisa or other any of the others were around. My name is Conner" he said with his hand extended in invitation to shake Ianto's hand.

Shaking his hand Ianto felt a kind of mateship that he didn't quite understand but the warmth seemed sincere and true and he relaxed into it feeling for the first time in weeks a genuine peacefulness, looking into Conner's eyes Ianto only saw sincerity, and oh was Conner holding his gaze for longer than necessary, Ianto thought that he could get lost in his eyes, they were an achingly beautiful green tinged with flecks of brown.

Shaking the feeling away Ianto asked, "Hi Conner, so tell me what it is that it is so important that you nearly got yourself run over by me"

"Ianto….. I am the werewolf that turned you"

Ianto's eyes widened at that news, "You?...You are to blame for me being a….a werewolf?"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to turn you, I didn't mean to attack you"

"But Lisa said that you are rogue, that you are not to be trusted"

"And Lisa is to be trusted?" Conner said contemptuously.

"She has helped me….she was there…she.." Ianto stopped as he saw Conner shaking his head and grinning.

"Yes she was, wasn't she, how convenient" Conner said sneering.

"Look Conner do you have something to say that is important or what?" Ianto said angrily not wanting Conner to say anything bad against Lisa, he has only known Lisa for a bit but he thought she was a nice enough girl, someone that he would like as a friend, although the hunting together was a strange thing to do with a friend but when you're a werewolf well this is what werewolves do for fun, isn't it?'

"Lisa is playing you….playing you to get what she needs"

"And what does she need Conner?" Ianto said mockingly.

"To get into Torchwood"

_A/N: Did you see that coming? Reviews make me happy and therefore post faster._


	17. Chapter 17

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the BBC, Torchwood or its characters.

**Tuesday **

7.30am and Ianto still hadn't arrived at work, the others would be arriving soon and expecting their coffee, Ianto didn't have to start earlier than the others but he always was at the Hub before the rest of the team to spend time with Jack or just to get an earlier start on any outstanding work because that was his way so Jack expected him to be there as always.

With each passing minute Jack's ire increased, still angry that Ianto lied to him, now he is not turning up to work, well technically he wasn't late but when you took into account his usual starting time Jack just didn't know why Ianto was different lately. He knew he definitely needed to talk to the boy, is that what this was, Ianto was still a young lad, did he need to sow his wild oats so to speak, Jack was only his second lover, Ianto has revealed to Jack that he had only one other lover, female, in his uni days but it didn't amount to much, so did Ianto want to experience and explore other lovers, well Jack couldn't expect him to be excusive to him although since Ianto had been on the scene Jack had taken on no other lovers or one-night stands, was that it, Jack was being excusive and Ianto wasn't.

Maybe this is a conversation to be done face to face Jack thought, he would ask Ianto out to dinner when he comes in and they can discuss it, in the meantime Jack will just have to hold in his anger, _Well that's one for the books_ Jack thought _I'm getting old or maybe its just that Ianto means so much more_ _to me than the other random lovers that I've had in my long life. _

The Hub cog door alarm sounded alerting Jack to the arrival of Ianto.

"Oh you didn't?" Gwen's voice implored as the Hub door started to open.

"Bloody oath I did, he won't be walking straight for some time" Owen's voice boomed through the Hub as the cog door opened completely to reveal only Owen, Gwen and Tosh walking through together.

"I'm honoured Owen but next time please give me some warning that you are going to kick the guy who is hitting on me so I can at least take my high heeled shoes off first when you decided that we were going to run after you knee him in the balls" Tosh said good humouredly.

Owen bowed towards Tosh, "You're welcome"

"Hey I smell no coffee" Gwen said pouting.

"Where's the teaboy Jack?" Owen said directing his inquiry to Jack who was standing there staring at the cog door in disappointment.

"Jack?" Tosh said in concern at the look on Jack's face, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Jack said trying to sound reassuring, "Ianto is not here as yet. He was out last night, I'm sure he will be here soon"

"Huh, teaboy was out and not with you" Owen said scathingly.

Tosh looked at Owen with a look that said 'shut it', Owen returned her a look of 'I don't care', Gwen just pretended to look elsewhere.

"Owen, Ianto is entitled to a life just as you are" Jack counted back.

"So we are not going to get any coffee this morning then because teaboy was out last night…great!" was Owen's sarcastic retort.

"I'll go and get some take out coffee, don't want Owen to spontaneously combust now do we?" Tosh said winking.

"Thanks Tosh" Jack said, "put it on the Torchwood tab"

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"Lisa is playing you….playing you to get what she needs"

"And what does she need Conner?" Ianto said mockingly.

"To get into Torchwood"

"What?" Ianto decided to play it cool, "I don't know what you mean"

"Oh come on Ianto, I know all about Torchwood, the werewolves have known about Torchwood for many years"

"And why does Lisa need to get into Torchwood?" Ianto couldn't believe that he was having this conversation.

"A sacred artefact that was stolen from the clan decades ago" Conner said calmly, "some believe that Torchwood has it, that they recently obtained it"

"Yeah Lisa told me about it" Ianto said knowingly.

"Yes and what did she say about it?"

"That it could help me" Ianto said, hearing his phone ring he chose to ignore it.

"Help you how?" Conner asked sceptically.

"Well she didn't say how, but she said that it could help werewolves who didn't want to be werewolves"

"Did she?" Conner said mockingly, "well I suppose in a way it would help werewolves who don't want to be that way"

Ianto thought of all the alien pieces stored in the archives, could this artefact that the clan, that Lisa is wanting, be in the archives? "Is it dangerous?"

"To humankind, yes"

"What is the danger?" Ianto said his anger rising, anger directed at Lisa, he trusted her but she was using him to get into Torchwood, to get to something dangerous that could endanger mankind.

"The destruction of all of humankind" Conner said bitterly.

Ianto's mind reeled; there was something in the archive that has the potential to wipe out the human race, and Lisa was going to get it through him, "How?" Ianto said gritting his teeth.

"Within the artefact is an ancient recipe of that will produce a strain of an airborne virus that is lethal to humans but not to werewolves, turned or born"

"Why do the werewolves want to wipe out mankind?"

"Because the clan are afraid that there will be no forested areas for them soon, the woodlands areas are becoming less and less and they fear that there will be no more areas for them to hunt and gather" Conner said with a degree of sorrow.

Ianto nodded his head knowingly, he too was alarmed that natural areas are being farmed and cut down far too fast for civilisation's overuse of land and he believed that the natural balance was being disturbed but to wipe out mankind was not the answer.

Conner continued, "Humans are destroying the forests at an alarming rate, soon there will be no forests or woods for the werewolves to live, their mentality is to kill the humans before they themselves are killed as they won't have anywhere to hide, to gather, to hunt"

"We need to find a balance" Ianto said aggravated.

"Well the clan don't believe that there will ever be a balance in the future so they are fixing things before it is too late, they have even tried to start eliminating humans already"

"What? With the virus?" Ianto said alarmed.

"No, the mutilations in the park? You know the ones that you have found recently"

"So that was the work of the werewolves not weevils?" Ianto asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we don't always kill to this extent but the clan is getting a bit more antsy, they have really stepped it up" Conner said shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you have not been the werewolf that has been killing the people in the park?" Ianto asked already knowing the answer but wanting Conner to assure him of this surety.

Conner took Ianto's hand into his and looked directly into Ianto's eyes, "No, I could never kill humans" he said sighing deeply.

"And why do you want to protect humankind and not your own kind?" Ianto asked sceptically.

"Because my wife knows what I am but she doesn't want to become one, our children, we have three, all are human, you see you need two werewolves to make a born werewolf" Conner explained calmly, "my wife has requested that the children not to be turned, well not till they are old enough to make that decision on their own"

"But why turn me?" Ianto questioned frowning, wanting to understand why someone who seemed to like humans would want to turn him, this answer was important to him, so important that when his phone rang again he ignored it, knowing that it was probably Jack but he needed answers.

"I turned you as I knew you were Torchwood, I need the artefact to stay secure in Torchwood and never to get in the hands of the clan" Conner said sadly, looking into Ianto's eyes to express his sincerity, "I'm sorry but if I didn't do it then the clan were talking about it, better for the security of the artefact to turn you by me than by them"

"But I am still a werewolf, I could side with them"

"You must feel it?" Conner said, his face a sincere presence of hope, "you feel a…a kind of connectedness to whoever turns you"

Ianto stared at Conner, understanding the feeling that Conner was talking about, he slowly nodded his head.

"I need that artefact to stay secure in Torchwood or better still destroyed, if it means I have to lay down my life to do so then so be it, I would rather die than my family die" Conner said sincerely.

Ianto knew at that time, knew within his heart that Conner meant what he said, Ianto saw the love that Conner had for his family, "Conner do you know what the artefact looks like"

"Yes, it looks like a smooth metal box"

Ianto tried to recall seeing anything like that but the only thing he could recall from his eidetic memory was a metal box type item that the team had brought in several months ago, which he catalogued in unknown as no one could figure out its purpose, but this metal box had some round markings on it.

"That's it, just a plain metal box?"

"No not quite, there are markings or rather imprints that are finger holes on all six sides, a human hand could not reach all holes simultaneously, a werewolf hand can"

Ianto recalled the pain as his hand stretched beyond what he thought possible and how his hand span as a werewolf was much bigger than a human hand.

"When all holes are covered by a werewolf and remember our body temperature is higher than a human, the box detects this, it opens up to reveal the solution to a problem that was prophesised about, centuries ago"

"And that was?" Ianto queried.

"That humankind would wipe out werewolves in the future, so a solution was given by the ancients if it looked like that was to happen, up until now the werewolves are quite happy to live their lives as we have done for centuries"

"Wow how long have the werewolves been around?"

"On earth?"

"What? Werewolves are aliens?" Ianto said in amazement, his phone rang again, he ignored it again.

"Do you want to get that?" Conner asked.

"No it can wait" Ianto said thinking; he hoped it could wait, "so werewolves are aliens?"

"No one really knows, we have been here for a very long time, some say that the werewolves were here before humans. I don't know I just want to live my life with my family for the short time that I have them" Conner said sadly.

And then Ianto understood, Conner was like Jack, not immortal, but very long living and he too would watch his family die and he would have to move on, "How old are you Conner?"

"Five hundred and fourteen" Conner said his head hanging low, and Ianto knew why, he had probably outlived many lovers.

"How….how many …..how many families have you had?" Ianto asked scared to ask in case he upset Conner.

Conner looked at Ianto with tears in his eyes, "They are my first, I did not want to fall in love and have a family but my Cherie took me by surprise and I will do anything to protect her. If that means killing all the werewolves then that is what I will do"  
"Is that why you are rogue?"  
"I don't agree with what they are doing, hence why I've been outed from the clan, they call anyone who leaves the clan rogue but it's because if you don't believe in the way that they live they remove you and if you're not with a clan you usually don't survive, being in a clan helps you to survive the hunt as you probably noticed that you are quite vulnerable as you return to your human form"

Ianto thought of the times that he has woken up from a deep sleep after a hunt, he is naked and disorientated, he nodded his head agreement, "How are you surviving if you don't have a clan?"

"I try to limit my transformations"

"So you eat loads and loads of meat then" Ianto said a little sick at the thought.

"It is known by werewolves especially those ones who travel a lot for work that drinking loads of protein drinks and taking obscene amounts of iron medications can delay transformation for some time, like months"

"Wow Lisa never said that" Ianto said quickly coming to the realisation that Lisa wasn't what she seemed.

"No, no she wouldn't, she doesn't like that I have a family, especially a family that doesn't want to be involved in the werewolf society. My wife is not a werewolf but she accepts me"

"She must be a special person to accept you this way" Ianto thought, would Jack accept him this way.

"She is, we are very much in love" Conner said his eyes shining, his thoughts of his wife and children.

"You are very lucky indeed" Ianto said with a little bit of envy. Shaking off the feeling he continued trying to get the answers to everything, "We tried to get footage from the CCTVs in the park of who were doing the mutilations but they were wiped"

"Well, that would be because there is a ranger in the Forestry Department who has been protecting the werewolves who have been mutilating and killing humans. The ranger is a werewolf, we hold down jobs and have normal lives most of the times, well, some of us do"

"Okay let's say I believe you, what is it you want me to do?"

"Tomorrow is the full moon, when the clan gathers, you know about the gathering, yeah?"

"Yeah" Ianto nodded, remembering what Lisa said.

Over the next two hours Conner and Ianto worked out a plan.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

The combination of a quiet rift and two hours of waiting for Ianto to turn up and him not picking up his phone had Jack worried, agitated and distressed. Jack checked the CCTV near Ianto's place, he could see Ianto's car parked outside his apartment block, could Ianto still be asleep, Jack highly doubted that, so decided to go to Ianto's, something was not quite right, he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Jack parked behind Ianto's car and quickly ascended the stairs to his apartment door. Just as he was about to knock, Ianto opened the door and they stared at each other, mixed emotions, Jack's was relief that Ianto wasn't hurt or injured then anger that he didn't respond to his calls; Ianto's was surprise and awkwardness. Looking beyond Ianto as he heard a shuffling of feet Jack saw Conner standing close behind Ianto, looking a little nervous.

"Ah Jack" Ianto began, "I can explain"

Disappointment etched Jack's face, so Ianto was seeing someone, he thought, at least he could have told him, rather than making it a secret, "No need, what you do or who you do should not be my concern" Jack said bitterly, "I expect you to be at work soon" and turned to walk away.

_A/N: thanks for the alerts and favourites and the lovely reviews. I hope I have your continued support and interest. What did you think of these revelations? _


	18. Chapter 18

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, BBC, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.

**Tuesday – still**

"Jack wait" Ianto called out after Jack, "this is not what you think it is"

"What you do in your spare time is private and is of no concern to me but I expect you to be at work on time Ianto" Jack said again, this time a little more sternly to cover up that his voice was choking up.

Ianto raced up to Jack and grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, "Jack, will you listen, it is not what you think it is, please come inside, I have something important to tell you"

Sorrow churned up inside Jack, he knew he had no right to be angry, he never professed his love and exclusivity with Ianto, maybe he should have and now it was too late, not until that moment did he know that he had fallen so much for his youngest employee. Jack turned to say just that, Ianto cupped his face, looking at Jack's eyes as they welled up with tears that he was trying hard to hold in, "Please come inside, what I have to say I should have said sooner and for that I'm sorry but please let me explain" Ianto pleaded taking Jack's hand.

Allowing himself to led into Ianto's apartment Jack looked between Ianto and Conner.

"Jack this is Conner and no, he is not my boyfriend or anything like that. Let me make us a coffee and I will explain everything that's been happening to me" Ianto implored calmly.

Jack stared at Ianto, blinking a few times trying to understand this calmness that Ianto portrayed, sighing he sat down while Ianto went into his kitchen to make the coffee. Conner sat on the other chair of Ianto's lounge occasionally he would look at Jack, knowing who Jack was, he didn't want to antagonise him as he hoped that Jack would be okay with what Ianto was about to tell him, but more importantly he wanted Jack to help them. They stared at each other occasionally interspersed with looking at Ianto as he calmly made them coffee.

Ianto walked in with a tray of cups of coffee and biscuits never taking his eyes off Jack as he passed him a cup.

"Jack, do you remember when I got attacked in the park?" Ianto asked sitting down next to Jack and turning to face him.

"Yes" Jack said quizzically.

"Well it wasn't a weevil that bit me" Ianto said slowly letting it sink in, "it was a werewolf"

Maybe it was all the years of working for Torchwood that Jack didn't scoff, "A werewolf" Jack said with composure shaking his head, "and why do you think that it was a werewolf Ianto?"

Sighing deeply, glad that Jack was being unruffled, "Well I…I…I have transformed into a werewolf about three times now"

Putting his coffee cup down onto the side table, Jack rubbed his forehead and stared at Ianto in disbelief, "What with all the hair, nails and teeth?" he said mockingly.

"Y…yes" Ianto stuttered.

"Okay jokes over, you want to have other lovers you should come up with a better story than that, that story will get you throw in the cells, I had you smarter than that Ianto" Jack sneered.

_That's better_, Ianto thought, _this is closer to the reaction I expected_, "Jack its true, Conner and I are werewolves" Ianto said pleadingly that Jack would believe him, "we have hunted and killed…"

Jack stood quickly whipping out his Wembly pointing it at Conner, his mind reeling, if what Ianto was saying was true then they were a safety concern and thinking how was he going to get them both into the cells.

"Jack please, Conner is not going to harm anyone"

"You tell me that Conner is a werewolf and then expect me to believe that he is not going to harm anyone" Jack said angrily, "get on your knees" pressing the gun at Conner's temple.

Watching Conner slowly drop to his knees, anger rose quickly within Ianto, he could feel the change happening, _dear god not now, I need to calm down_, he thought, baring his teeth, Ianto growled at Jack.

Jack's head whipped around at hearing the primal growl coming from Ianto, seeing the elongated teeth starting to protrude from Ianto's previous handsome face as he snarled, Jack quickly turned the gun around in the direction to Ianto, pointing it at him.

Realising that he needed to get his anger in check Ianto breathed deeply trying to halt his transformation. Antagonising seconds passed as Ianto desperately tried to reign in his mounting fear.

"I'm sorry Jack we need your help, we are not a danger" Conner's calm voice broke the tension. Thankfully Conner's calmness transcended Ianto and he was able to reverse the initial stages of his transformation that were beginning to take over his body.

Jack stepped back thinking better to have them where he could see them both and so he could shoot them both easily if needed to rather than holding his Wembly this close to just one of them but something about the calmness of Conner gave him a sense of that there was nothing to fear, "Explain" Jack said gruffly, still waving the gun between the two of them, noting that Ianto seemed less primal and more himself.

Over the next half hour Ianto explained what had been happening to him over the past 2 weeks, Lisa befriending him, assuring Jack that Conner nor Ianto were not a danger to society, that the clan believed that Torchwood had an artefact that would endanger humankind, that Conner had a family. And that Conner turned Ianto.

"So you decided to turn my boyfriend rather than approach us for help" Jack said a little angrily.

'_Did he just say boyfriend?'_ Ianto stared at Jack in wonder.

"Yeah not my best decision but I was desperate, the clan were working out ways to get into Torchwood, they mean to get this artefact and by whatever means" Conner explained.

"And you're sure this artefact is in Torchwood?" Jack said evenly.

"Yes the clan said that you had procured it several months ago" Conner said just as evenly, "you can't let them get their hands on it, it would mean the demise of all humankind"

"But why turn Ianto?"

"The clan were determined to turn one of you in order to get into Torchwood, the new werewolf will feel a belonging to the one who turned them. I had to turn Ianto rather than someone from the clan. As it was Lisa got to Ianto first, my son was sick and I wasn't able to get to Ianto sooner to be with him when he started to transform the first few times and so Lisa was the one who Ianto felt some familiarity with but she was using him"

"But it is you who I feel the strongest connection to" Ianto said staring at Conner, sparking a little jealousy within Jack.

"And why should I believe you, maybe you are trying to do the same, use Ianto" Jack said sceptically.

"I believe him, I feel that he is telling the truth, with Lisa it was always about the hunt, I didn't feel the same….the same calmness that I feel with Conner" Ianto said looking at Jack pleading with him with his eyes that what he felt was an honest and genuine connection with Conner.

"Right, say I believe you, what is it we can do?" Jack asked.

"We have a plan but more importantly we need to destroy the artefact" Conner said.

"We have decided that I will play along with Lisa and go to the gathering, Lisa tried to convince me that the artefact is to help me to become human again, she didn't tell me that Torchwood has it, I suppose that info will come at a later date" Ianto explained.  
"And what?... you are to give them the artefact?" Jack said.

"No, Conner said maybe Torchwood could make a replica of it so I can give it to Lisa to expose their plan to eliminate the human race"

"And then what?" Jack asked.

"They hopefully won't know that it is a replica that has the recipe for the virus but Ianto can keep apprised of any more plans to destroy the human race" Conner added.

"But won't that put Ianto in danger?" Jack protective nature of his Torchwood team came out.

"It's fine Jack I'm prepared to take the risk" Ianto said.

Jack took Ianto's hand in his, "I don't want you involving yourself in potential danger" he said sadly.

"You're taught me well and besides I have super strength now" Ianto said staring at Jack feeling the fear that Jack had for him, having him going into dangerous territory and he is not there to protect him.

Conner watched this exchange and felt bad that he put Ianto into this position, "I'm sorry Jack, sorry that I put Ianto in the middle of this but I need to protect my family, I hope that you do understand"

Finding it hard to tear himself away from Ianto's gaze Jack said to Conner, "I understand but I don't like it"

Smiling shyly at Jack Ianto said, "Okay let's go to the Hub and let's find this artefact, we need to make a replica and have it ready for when Lisa or the clan ask for it"

"Look I have to go now, my wife will be worried why I haven't returned yet" Conner said.

Shaking Jack's and Ianto's hand Conner bid their farewell and said that he will meet up with them in two days after Ianto has been to his first gathering.

Closing the door after Conner left, Ianto turned to Jack, 'Ah.. Jack, boyfriend?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Yeah what of it?" Jack said smirking.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm a werewolf?" Ianto asked guardedly.

"Shit Ianto yeah it bothers me but I'm been with many other species and I myself am not completely human" Jack said shrugging his shoulders, "so who am I to judge, as long as you are not a danger or a threat to earth then yes I'm okay with it"

"Gee I am so stupid" Ianto said shaking his head.

"Why?'

"I should have told you straight away, I was so sure that you would have thrown me into the cells" Ianto half smiled, his concern still there mainly because he should have trusted Jack, should have told Jack sooner.

"Well Owen may still want to do that" Jack said smiling his eyes boring into Ianto's.

Lust soared within Ianto with each second that Jack stared at him, "Fuck me Jack"

"Your wish is my command" Jack said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

They arrived at the Hub much later.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

"About bloody time" Owen sneered as Jack and Ianto entered the Hub just after 11am.

"Is everything alright?" Tosh asked concerned. Gwen just stared at them from her computer wondering how Ianto can get away with being late but when she's late she gets the third degree.

"Ianto go down to the archive, find that artefact" Jack said to a nervous Ianto, he was nervous about telling the team about his situation of being a werewolf, he wasn't too sure that they would take it as well as Jack.

"Oh no, he gets to make me a coffee first" Owen said gruffly, "the one that Gwen made is still sticking to my ribs"

"Hey you said it was passable" Gwen said indignantly.

"I was being polite" Owen said.

"Well that's a first" Tosh said smirking.

"Don't you talk, I saw you tip yours down the sink" Owen said with a half-smile.

Walking bolt upright, maintaining a corpse-like rigidity so he tried to blend into the background so he could stealthily pass undetected Ianto walked to the coffee machine, he loved their banter but he wasn't too sure if they would be so relaxed when they found out that he was a werewolf. Jack noticed Ianto's nervousness and sidled up to him as he made the team their coffees of choice, "Hey don't worry we will work this out, they will be okay with this" Jack said.

Ianto stared at him in astonishment wondering how Jack understood what he was thinking, and then berated himself for not telling Jack sooner, he should have felt that Jack would support him. He turned around to face Jack, "Thank you"

"What for?" Jack said quizzically.

"For understanding and I'm really sorry for keeping it from you"

"It's okay, just don't do it again, no secrets okay Yan" Jack said sternly but with a smile on his lips.

Ianto smiled, he loved when Jack used his nickname, it was something about his accent and the way he said it, it always made him swoon, it took all his might not to take Jack there and then, damn these increased sexual urges since he became a werewolf, they were quite hard to control, kissing Jack quickly he turned around and concentrated on the coffee making. Jack pinched his bottom, Ianto growled and moaned and clenched the bench in front of him.

"Hey quit the groping in there, just make my coffee will ya" Owen bellowed.

Owen's yelled demands brought Ianto back to what he was doing,

After handing each their coffees and apologies for being late Ianto scurried down into the archives to look for the artefact.

twtwtwtwtwtw

A half hour later Ianto pressed his comms, "I found it Jack"

"Great, bring it up, I'll call the others for a meeting"

"Oh okay" Ianto said biting his lip, "do you want me to get lunch first?"

"Yeah sure, pizza?" Jack knew that Ianto was nervous about telling the others and having Owen stuffing his face with pizza will lessen the chance of him mouthing off at Ianto.

_A/N: Some might say that to build the suspense, Ianto should not have told Jack just yet but I couldn't let Ianto hold that secret for much longer. Next chapter Ianto tells the team!_


	19. Chapter 19

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Torchwood or BBC.

_A/N: Some angst in this chapter, some humour, Ianto tells his Torchwood team._

**Tuesday lunchtime /afternoon**

Placing the pizzas on the board room table Ianto sat down heavily in the seat closest to Jack. The artefact at his feet a reminder of what this meeting was about. Tosh and Gwen came in and sat in their respective seats. Ianto looked hopeful that Owen was not attending the meeting, of course he would be told, but if he could leave telling Owen for later and just tell the girls for now Ianto thought he could handle that.

"Where's Owen?" Jack asked.

"He's just finishing up, he said he will be here in a few minutes," Tosh said.

Ianto slumped in his chair, Jack turned slightly and gave Ianto a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand, it was at that moment Owen decided to walk in.

"Gees can you guys lay off for a bit" Owen scoffed.

Normally Ianto would have said something spiteful back but not today not with the revelation that he was about to disclose to the team.

"Okay we have an answer to the mutilations in the park" Jack started, "we believe it to be the work of werewolves who are intent on eliminating the human race"

"Oh, the whole human race? One person at a time, yeah that will take hmmm… let's see, several thousand years" Owen responded sarcastically, pretending to count.

Ianto heaved a sigh, Owen didn't respond to the werewolf part, he's either just discounting it outright or he's stuck on the news of the human race being wiped out systemically.

"Oh um Jack did you say werewolves?" Gwen asked cautiously.

_Thanks Gwen_, Ianto thought sarcastically, _here we go_, taking a deep heaving breath.

"Yes Gwen I said werewolves. Recently it has come to my attention that there are werewolves amongst us but not all are of concern" Jack said calmly, turning slightly to look reassuringly at Ianto.

Tosh ever the analyst sat there taking in this new information before making comments.

"Werewolves! You and tea boy been watching B grade late night movies?" Owen scoffed.

Gulping before turning to Owen Ianto said steadily, "No Owen there are real live werewolves and there's a group of them here in Cardiff" Ianto said steadily, "have been for over four hundred years"

"And you know this, how?" Owen said scornfully.

Breathing deeply from his diaphragm and taking a quick look towards Jack who nodded reassuredily. Ianto said, "I know… because….. I am a werewolf"

Gwen and Tosh gasped and stopped biting into their pizza, Owen who had a mouthful of pizza spluttered and quickly swallowed before answering in a thunder, "What?" reaching for his gun that wasn't there, "crap" he exclaimed when he realised he had no gun on him.

"Are we in danger? Shouldn't he be in the cells?" Gwen said shouting piercingly wishing she had her gun, the very reason why Jack decided to have the meeting in the board room, the last thing he wanted was for the team to be pointing their guns at Ianto.

"Ianto is not a danger I can assure you of that, please calm down Gwen" Jack said.

"Ianto? Have you always been a werewolf or is this a new development?" Tosh said softly not believing her friend would have kept this secret from her for so long.

"No Tosh it is only a recent development" Ianto said just as softly conveying composure trying to bring calmness in the board room, "and it wasn't a choice thing".

"How long Ianto? I've done medicals on you, I would have picked this up surely" Owen said judgmentally.

"Remember when I got bitten in the park about a few weeks back?" Ianto said, when he saw Owen nod his head he continued, "that wasn't a weevil"

"Oh Ianto" Tosh said sadly.

"But he is still be a danger to us surely" Gwen said a little more calmly but still agitated thinking why wasn't Jack throwing Ianto into the cells.

"Gwen I am not a danger to you or anyone here, yes I have hunted and killed but only wildlife" Ianto said the memory of those nights causing him to frown, "and the transformation into a werewolf is not enjoyable, quite painful and disconcerting, as you could imagine there are parts of my body changing and I can't do a damn thing about it"

"I've done the whole transformation thing before in my youth, I can't imagine how difficult this must be for Ianto" Tosh said sadly.

"What? You used to be a werewolf?" Owen said scoffing.

"No you idiot, but every women has to undergo the transformation of girl to woman and it is not enjoyable" Tosh said frowning, "boobs growing, hair in places that wasn't before, hips, argh".

"Oh" Owen said recalling his own transformation from boy to man, the realisation causing him to frown as well as remembering his body and voice changing virtuality overnight during puberty and how he had a difficult time of it, "I wouldn't want to do it again"

"Well the transformations can be quite painful but I am learning to control them to a degree" Ianto said relieved that Owen wasn't wanting to throw him in the cells, "It's not ideal but there are pluses but I need to know that you are okay with this"

"I'm okay with this" Tosh said quietly, "like you said it's not ideal but if you are not a danger then I'm okay with it"

Ianto looked to Gwen and Owen wanting reassurance.

"Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I…I'm okay with this" Gwen said only half convincingly.

Ianto stared at Owen, for some reason Ianto really wanted Owen to accept this new development for one reason he may need Owen's medical expertise to maybe find a cure or monitor changes.

"Yep mate, I'm okay with this, if there can be fairies then why can't there be werewolves?" Owen said, "are you okay with it Ianto?"

"Sort of but I've rather be a fairy than a werewolf"

"You were already that" Owen said scornfully, inviting him to debate his statement.

Growling Ianto leaps onto the table and across to Owen surprising him with his speed and agility even in human form, "And that is one of the pluses of being a werewolf" he said with a slight smirk knowing that he surprised them all with his swiftness and nimbleness.

"Wow so you are super-fast even when you are not as a werewolf?" Owen said impressed after the initial shock.

"Yes amongst other things" Ianto said with a shy smile, glad that they were taking it relatively calmly.

"Like what?" Tosh asked curious.

"I hear so much better, smell things we wouldn't believe" Ianto said rolling his eyes, "Gwen you might want to use less perfume, it is quite overpowering"  
"That's not your werewolf-ness Ianto" Owen said smirking, then turning to Gwen and pretending to choke "I gag whenever you walk into a room"

"Yeah and your aftershave is so endearing" Gwen scoffed, smiling back.

Jack watched his team, sighing in relief, happy that they were okay with Ianto's werewolf-ness.

"Okay kids, Ianto has uncovered a problem that is a danger to earth or rather to people who aren't werewolves"

Ianto went on to explain about Conner, Lisa, the artefact, the prophecy and the threat to human-kind. Lifting up the artefact and placing it softly on the table he said, "Inside is a recipe to make a virus that will wipe out anyone who is not a werewolf"

"We have got to destroy it" Gwen said in alarm.

"Yes that is what I will be doing but I need to transform to open it" Ianto said, "but more importantly we need to make another one, one I can take to the gathering"

"What's the gathering?" Tosh asked

Ianto explained about the gathering and how supposingly he would feel the pull to go to the gathering and how Lisa would probably get him to get the artefact out of Torchwood once she has gained his solidarity to the werewolves.

"What a bitch" Tosh said with venom, "she befriends him only to get him to rat out his real friends"

Ianto swelled with pride upon hearing this, that Tosh referred to him as a real friend even after learning that he was a werewolf, he knew then that he would always have her camaraderie and friendship no matter what, "Thank you"

"What for?" Tosh asked confused.

"For accepting me like….like this" Ianto said tears springing into his eyes, "and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner but I was afraid"

Jack placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as Tosh and Gwen rushed up and enveloped Ianto in a hug, "You daft sod why were you afraid?" Gwen said.

"I was sure you would throw me in the cells" Ianto sobbed.  
"Might still do that if you don't stop crying" Owen said

"Sorry, sorry" Ianto mumbled whilst wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Okay kids we need to get this recipe out"

"Where do you want to transform Ianto?" Owen said eager to watch.

"Look guys I'm glad that you have accepted this, it really warms my heart but….but I'm not sure if I'm still myself when I transform. I'm still new to this" Ianto said hesitatively.

"What are you saying Ianto? That when the wolf takes over, do you not have your own thoughts" Tosh asked.

"Hmmm I remember most parts of what I do after I transform, it's not pleasant, killing poor innocent rabbits and such" Ianto said recalling his hunts in the woods, "but I don't know if I have full control of what I do, I've only transformed three times" he said apologetically.

"But if the werewolves can plan armageddon then they must have some conscience thought" Owen said.

"I suppose so but….when I am the werewolf I don't know if I am….if I am me?" Ianto said

Jack stood there in pensive thought, his hands almost like in prayer at his lips, "Arrr mmm Ianto? I….we couId. ..no.." Jack stammered rubbing at this face in concern.  
"What is it Jack?" Ianto asked curious as to what would have Jack struggling for words.

"Umm….we…we will need to do some controlled experiments" Jack said hesitatively.

"What do you mean Jack?" Tosh said angrily.

Jack looked down, anxiety flooding his face, taking a deep breath, he said facing Ianto "We could put you in the cells, let you transform and see if you have conscience thought, see if you still think like you"

Ianto's eyes shot up, his unreasonable part of his brain telling him this is what he feared would happen, and the sensible part of his brain saying Jack is not throwing you in the cells, he needs to keep everyone safe to see if the Ianto part had control over the werewolf. Internal fighting waged within Ianto for the few seconds as the others took in this new bit of news, would their Ianto still be there when the werewolf was there.

"You can't put him in the cells" Tosh shouted angrily for her friend.

Slowly shaking his head Ianto said "No Tosh, Jack is right, we need to know if I am still me when I transform. I don't want to endanger any of you"

Gwen and Tosh looked at Ianto, their faces full of concern, knowing that this is why Ianto didn't want to tell them, he didn't want to end up in the cells.

"You know it's only to see if you and the werewolf can co-exist, okay buddy?" Owen said.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto whispering in his ear, not caring that the team were there, "I really don't want to do this but ….you know that we need to..."

"It's okay Jack I understand" Ianto said softly, "I would never forgive myself if I was to hurt you, any of you, so let's do this"

twtwtwtwtwtw

"I don't know if I can transform just now?" Ianto said standing in the cells staring out through the clear Perspex at his team, at Jack who looked at him with a mixture of concern and confidence.

"Why not?" Owen said.

"I have transformed of my own accord only once before but I need to feel anger deep within but with you all making me feel good I'm not sure I can feel angry at the moment"

They all stood there contemplating this, did they want to see an angry Ianto, there was this one time when he had to deal with the electricity people who thought it okay to cross Ianto after cutting off the power supply, let's say that Torchwood doesn't have electricity problems anymore and one electricity personnel rued the day that he came across one Ianto Jones.

"And I…. um I don't want to rip these clothes, I…I need to um…need to take some clothes off first" Ianto said shyly.

"Well I'm out of here" Owen said quickly, Gwen and Tosh just stood there.

Jack watched amused, "Okay back to work" looking pointedly at Gwen and Tosh, "everyone" whilst thinking of a way to get Ianto riled up.

Once the girls left Jack turned to Ianto and said, "It's okay you can do it later, how bout I make us a coffee, I think I worked out how to use your coffee mach…."

The tingling that preceded the transformation begun as the thought of anybody touching his coffee machine incensed him, not fighting the transformation Ianto allowed the changes to occur.

Jack watched in concern as Ianto's flesh rippled and stretched to accommodate the extra muscle and lengthening of limbs and facial features.

Standing there fully transformed with his paws/hands splayed on the Perspex, Ianto's face still a thing of beauty if it was at all possible, in a wild savagery primitive kind of way, Jack stared into the eyes of the wolf.

"Ianto? Ianto, you there?" Jack asked cautiously hoping his lover was still there encased within the werewolf.

Piercing eyes stared at Jack, a low growl could be heard through the Perspex, lips snarled back revealing huge teeth as Jack asked guardedly again, "Ianto?"

_A/N: So it wasn't so bad telling the team and Owen was pretty okay with it, so all good, but is Ianto still Ianto within the wolf, stay tuned. _


	20. Chapter 20

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Torchwood or BBC.

_A/N: A reminder that this is my Werewolf universe so my rules of how werewolf-kind exist and operate not the movie and book versions that you may be familiar with._

Piercing eyes stared at Jack, a low growl could be heard through the Perspex, lips snarled back revealing huge teeth as Jack asked guardedly again, "Ianto?"

The wolf behind the Perspex cocked its head to the side, blinked its familiar eyes and opened and closed its mouth in quick succession almost like it was gasping for air. Taking a step closer to the Perspex, his body almost touching the Perspex entirely, its paws which were much larger than a human thumped the clear barrier twice between the two. Jack stood there standing his ground; a lesser person would have instinctively taken a step back.

"Ianto please…" Jack implored.

"J…Jac" Ianto struggled to mutter through stretched vocal cords.

Jack almost cried with relief.

"Ianto, my love" Jack said his hands on the Perspex staring intently into the wolf's eyes, Ianto's eyes, Jack knew those eyes, had stared into them many times.

"D….diff….difficult….t..to talk" Ianto stammered.

"Well you were never much of a talker anyway" Jack said laughing and crying at the same time. A reverberation of a growl as the wolf/Ianto arched his head back, then clearly said, "Jack, not the time to mock me"

"Ianto I'm coming in" Jack said steadily, picking up the artefact.

"Okay" Ianto/the wolf said whilst nodding his head.

"Do you think you can open the artefact?" Jack asked, "and then you can transform back, not that I'm not finding you sexy as all hell"

Ianto/the wolf cleared his throat, a kind of gurgling, if a wolf could clear its throat that would be the sound.

"Hmmm never had sex with a wolf but it's something I would like to explore" Jack said wiggling his eyebrows in that suggestive way.

Ianto growled loudly, shaking his head and motioned to be handed the artefact. Jack handed over the large metallic box. Holding it in his massive paws/hands Ianto instinctively placed his outstretched claws onto each of the round indentations of each side of the cubed metal box.

Once each claw was in place, a continuous groove became visible around the perimeter of the artefact, a groove that was in no way visible before, even after numerous close inspections from Tosh and a previously un-werewolf-ed Ianto before they knew what it was. The groove got deeper almost like it was dissecting the artefact in half, eventually the box spilt into two halves with Ianto/the wolf holding onto each half in his massive paws. Holding out each half in a gesture of offering to Jack, Ianto emitted a howl of triumph then motioning Jack to take the parchment that lay within one of the halves. Jack gingerly took the paper holding it with the reverence of the Holy Grail.

Laying the once whole box now as two halves, carefully onto the ground of the cell, Ianto/the wolf stepped back, a low rumble accompanied with swaying and rocking, Ianto/the wolf slumped to the ground on all fours, head low. Jack watched as the hair of Ianto/the wolf rippled and swayed as the skin underneath coalesced. Mesmerised by the scene before him Jack reached out as the wolf became less the wolf and more Ianto. Ianto's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Jack's outstretched hand as Ianto released a guttural primal scream signalling the final change back to human form.

"Oh….that was…..different" Ianto breathed raspingly, "I've always been asleep when I have changed back, I didn't know I could change back so quickly and….fuck it hurts"

Jack laughed not because Ianto said that he was in pain but because Ianto had used a profanity, Jack had only ever heard Ianto using profanities during sex. Jack's mind wondered if the emotions during the change was the same emotion in the intensity of sex, a mixture of pain as well as the pleasure. _Hmmm_ he thought _I will have to test out that theory, but later_.

twtwtwtwtwtw

Dressed and back in the boardroom Ianto placed the two halves of the artefacts onto the table, "I'll go make everyone a coffee" he said as Jack sat there reading over the 'recipe'.

"Okay I'll get the others to join us in 5" Jack stated, then seeing the pained expression on Ianto's face he added, "hey everything is going to be alright"

"Yeah I know that now, but….Lisa…I could have gotten this for Lisa….it would have meant the…the..  
"Hey, hey I don't believe that you would have kept it from me, from us for much longer"

"From you, couldn't keep it from **you**" Ianto said quietly, softly caressing Jack's cheek.

Standing to meet Ianto's height, Jack held on to his now clothed hip and drew Ianto closer, his other hand caressing the back of his head and as he gently pressed him towards him to breath him in, kissing him deeply. Moments later gasping for breath Jack took a slight step back and cupping Ianto's cheek in his hand, "She used you and you were going through a rough time, what with your transformation." Jack said staring into Ianto's eyes, "Changes to what you have always known as the norm can be….can be..." sighing Jack shook his head slowly, not able to find the right words to describe how Ianto would have felt just as he felt when he himself found out that he couldn't stay dead.

"Thanks for understanding Jack"

"Go make our coffees" Jack winked, "and we will work out what to do next"

Ianto walked back down to the kitchenette to make the coffees with a slight awkwardness to his step, the kiss shared with Jack stirred wanting in him again.

Making each member of the team their preferred choice of coffee Ianto tried to ignore the rumbling in his stomach. He had a full pizza so couldn't understand why his stomach would be rumbling so soon.

Walking back into the boardroom Ianto noticed that Tosh was already examining the two halves of the cube and Owen, shaking his head, was looking over the 'recipe' with Jack. Gwen wasn't there as yet, she could be heard talking to her boyfriend on her phone at her desk.

Once Gwen joined them Jack explained that the recipe was indeed in the artefact as said by Conner.

"What are you doing to do with it Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Destroy it like Conner said" Ianto said quickly.

"Umm I've looked at the recipe, I know I need to look into it further but there are two ingredients that I don't recognise, I'll check later through the data base" Owen said.

"But we **will** destroy the recipe" Ianto shouted looking sternly at Owen, he knew the medic well, his desire to learn more about strange beings and their workings, he couldn't allow this recipe to be kept, not even in a safe place.

"It's okay Ianto, it will be destroyed" Jack assured, worried by Ianto's outburst.

"Well it better be, it's just too dangerous for everyone" Ianto said and added softly, "even you Jack"

Jack smiled understanding Ianto's anxiety and whispered, "I get it, don't worry it will be destroyed"

Tosh still examining the box, exclaimed, "hrmuph I still can't work out how this box was a solid cube but now…it's two halves and I can't see how the two halves can join together" the puzzle causing her to frown, her eyes darting between the two pieces.

"Tosh we are going to have to make this one whole again or make another one" Jack said worried that Ianto would eventually need to take the box to the clan and hopefully he won't be discovered that he was working against the clan.

"Give me time, I'll work something" Tosh said trying to convince herself, "when is your….what did you call it…oh yeah the gathering".

"At the next full moon apparently" Ianto said not too pleased.

"Oh that reminds me I want him fitted with a tracer" Jack said sternly challenging anyone who would oppose him, "I want to know if Ianto gets into trouble"

"And what? We go storming in with what, twenty or so werewolves" Owen said mockingly, "guns blazing"

"Well that won't work anyway apparently" Ianto said recalling what Lisa said about how a werewolf is killed permanently, unconsciously he rubbed at his neck, "bullets can harm but it won't kill a werewolf, kill us,….kill me"

Jack seeing how this was unnerving Ianto he stepped closer to him and rubbed his back trying to ease the concern.

"What will kill yo…a werewolf, Ianto?" Gwen asked curious.

Ianto looked at each in turn trying to gauge whether they wanted to know the answer in order to kill him or other werewolves as they all unknowingly drew their heads closer to hear the answer. Shaking his negative thoughts away Ianto answered, staring at Jack, "Apparently not much can harm a werewolf for a long time, bullets hurt but not kill, not even the silver kind, healing is quicker so werewo….I…I can live for a long long time, Conner is over four hundred years old" Ianto continued to stare at Jack trying to gauge his reaction to this news. Jack's eyes widened, then his eyes roamed over Ianto then he broke out in a huge smile.

"So werewolves,…..**you** will live forever?" Gwen almost screeched thinking that now the team had two members of Torchwood who would outlive them.

"No not quite, if a werewolf's head is cut clean off then they stay dead" Ianto said, again his hand unconsciously went to his neck.

"Okay good to know if we need to go storming in to rescue your sorry arse" Owen said.

"Okay we need to work out what Ianto will do" Jack said.  
"Well I suppose we just wait and I see how this gathering is worked out" Ianto said bringing the conversation back to what they should be talking about.

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing that Ianto would go to the gathering, acquire as much information as possible, try to work out if all the werewolves felt the same way as Lisa and how many werewolves there were at these gatherings, that Tosh will work out if she can replicate the box or work out a way of closing it this box , that Owen come up with a recipe that would look the same as the ancient recipe but without the toxic ingredients, that Jack will locate a type of authentic piece of parchment that another recipe could be written on and that Gwen will investigate the person in the Forestry department who was able to acquire the missing video feeds from the park.

They all left for the day Jack telling them that they can start tomorrow as it was late and fortunately the rift was quiet, "Ah Ianto you'll stay, yeah?" as they all moved off quickly.

Ianto heaved a sigh and turned, "If that's what you want?"

Jack stared intently into Ianto's eyes, "Yes I couldn't think of anything more that I want"

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Sitting on the lounge under the Torchwood sign, their legs entangled as they rested their plates of Indian take-away in styrofoam containers on their laps, Jack turned to Ianto, "So Conner is over four hundred years old, does that mean that you…..?"

"Yeah I suppose so…unless someone…." Ianto gulped, "cuts off my head"

"Well that will be my job to make sure no one does" and before Ianto could say anything more Jack captured Ianto's lips with his.

_A/N: Next chapter the team work on their projects and the pull to go to the gathering starts. _


	21. Chapter 21

Lycan Ianto

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own BBC or Torchwood

_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, real life was been crazy busy , many nights I have every intention to write a chapter or at least half a chapter but something always re-prioritise itself but Lycan Ianto is always in my thoughts and that nagging feeling that I need to get back to it._

_Thank you for the reviews, favourites and followings so far. And a reminder that this is my Werewolf universe so my rules of how werewolf-kind exist and operate not the movie and book versions that you may be familiar with._

**Tuesday night **

Ianto rang Conner after the others left and he ordered pizzas for Jack and himself, his grumbling stomach forced him to consider dinner early.

"We got the box open, well rather **I** got the box open…." Ianto announced.

"What! Destroy the recipe! That recipe can't get in the hands of anyone Ianto, please" Conner pleaded.

"It's fine, Owen our resident doctor is examining it and then it will be disposed of" Ianto reasoned with Conner, "Owen needs to work out the ingredients so he can substitute it with something similar so the clan doesn't know that the recipe is not the original"

"Oh aha…..yeah I suppose you're right…..it's just that …..I'm afraid that it will get in the wrong hands" Conner conceded.

"Trust me, okay Conner"

Conner was quiet on the other end of the phone then said, "So you transformed to open it?" Conner questioned, "you have learnt to transform at will….already?"

"Yeah Lisa told me how" Ianto said proud that he was able to achieve the transformation and back again.

"And you're feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

"No, nothing it's just..?….you hungry?"

"Yes very much so, just ordered pizzas and garlic bread with a side order of cheese fingers" Ianto said then thinking that sounded like he was overdoing it, he added, "I've had a busy afternoon"

"Ianto listen to me you will need to eat meat and lots of it and wash it down with a protein shake" Conner said alarmed, "voluntary transformations puts a big strain on the body and it needs to be replenished"

Thinking of the vegetarian pizza that he ordered Ianto decided that maybe he should have ordered the meat lovers pizza.

"And you were able to transform back okay?"

"Yeah hurt like…like… well like the first transformation but much worst… there was a feeling of…..of euphoria in the transformation back though …strange" Ianto said pensively.

"Oh" Conner said slowly.

"Anyway why I'm calling is, is it possible for you to help our technical expert to understand how this box works and to determine how we are going to make a replica" Jack and Ianto had discussed this with Tosh before she left, that even though they had complete faith in her and her abilities maybe someone with the knowledge of four hundred years of being a werewolf could be of help. Jack had his reasons, he wanted to make sure that the box wouldn't be detected, that it didn't look like it was tampered with when Ianto went to the clan with the box and Ianto's reasons were that he wanted the team to like Conner as he himself did.

"Umm sure if you want but I can't tomorrow I have work tomorrow and then …..then I….I need to get home early to…..to….lock up, tomorrow is the full moon. Since I have been with my family I…I have a cage….it's so I don't go to the gathering or hunting" Conner's voice went quiet.

"Oh….oh I'm sorry" Ianto said apologetically troubled for his new friend, understanding that having to admit that he is caged at gathering time was not a pleasant time for him.

"It's okay. Ianto. I will do whatever it takes to keep my family save" I have made my decision; it is my family that I want to be with for however long they are here. The gathering will be tomorrow, are you ready?"

"What…. what can I expect at the gathering?" Ianto asked.

"Oh it's a bit like a social and a meeting, a bunch of were-humans and wolves, for the most part there are families and they can be a nice bunch of….of werewolves really" Ianto could almost imagine Conner shrugging his shoulders, "it's just that there are an overly zealous lot who are the ruling council that don't want their habitat disappearing and they will do anything to prevent that"

"Will they know that I a newbie?"

"Yeah probably, there is about two hundred in this clan, everyone sort of knows each other in different ways" Conner explained, and Ianto's thoughts drifted thinking how does two hundred 'people' meet once a month or so and no one, not even Torchwood, noticed, _how very_ _strange_ he thought. "You'll be fine, for the most part the clan is very welcoming, just don't get on the wrong side of the council"

"Oh okay. So after the full moon can you meet with Tosh our tech expert?"

"Yeah sure I can come the day after to help, okay?" Conner said.

twtwtwtw

After a hearty dinner of meat lovers pizza, Ianto had changed his order, and lamb kebabs, washed down with a protein shake, Jack and Ianto had the Hub to themselves which lent itself to a vigorous game of naked hide and seek. Knowing that Ianto's werewolf senses gave him an advantage Jack proposed some alternatives to the game's rules, which gave the game a more adventurous spin with quite a bit a dangerous moves which now Jack could indulge in as Ianto was more stronger, more impervious to death. And with Ianto's werewolf's sense of heighten sexual conquest he was a more than willing participant. Jack still won most rounds but he suspected that Ianto let him win but neither one was complaining.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

**Wednesday **

"Right, up on the table" Owen said gruffly, not because he was angry but he had not slept the night before, dreams of certain Welshmen transforming into werewolves and all the forests disappearing till the earth was a barren wasteland.

"Is this really necessary" Ianto implored.

"Yes "Jack said firmly from above looking down into the med bay.

"But isn't the normal tracker that we all have enough?" Ianto said, the thought of another device buried under his skin was disconcerting.

"I want to be able to know you're safe" Jack implored, "Owen will be able to monitor your vital signs and we will know if you are in danger at anytime"

"Jack, I'm a werewolf, I'm safer than anyone here, tell him Owen"

Owen himself was very interested in having the device in Ianto if only to examine the changes to his levels during his transformations, "Ianto, if Jack wants it in then I'll do as the boss says"

"Bollocks Owen, I'm a little experiment to you" Ianto knew Owen very well; his interest in other species overwhelmed everything else.

"Yes, well, I've got to admit that I am intrigued in what happens to your body when you transform but Jack is right, we need to be able to know when to help you if the need arises"

"I said before, you can't come or be anywhere close to the gathering when it happens which I believe will be tonight" Ianto said a bit nervously, "Conner tells me that there is about two hundred gathered there. You are not going to be able to ambush your way in, it is not a small gathering"

"Wow two hundred werewolves!" Owen exclaimed, "and we had no idea, how is that Jack?"

Jack looked puzzled, "I don't know but I'm going to found out if UNIT knew about this and if they did why I didn't know" his voice tinged with anger.

Owen and Ianto looked at each other, they knew too well that heads would roll if someone from UNIT knew and kept Jack was out of the loop, Jack was not one to be crossed.

"Owen,… fit Ianto with the med tracker. Ianto, …sit down and let Owen do his job" Jack said in a way that it wouldn't be a good idea to defy him, and if they did they would be the worst one off.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Ianto handed out the preferred coffees to his team as they worked in their respective stations, doing what it was that they do. When he dropped off Tosh's coffee laced with a huge quantity of caramel, a sacrilegious thing to do a beautifully roasted coffee, he thought but each to their own. He saw her frown as she tenderly held the two parts of box that contained the 'recipe'.

"Still no closer to determining what the box's material is or the how it opens and closes?", Ianto asked cautiously.

Sighing in frustration Tosh put down the box as she looked up at Ianto, "The technology is nothing I've seen and since I've been with Torchwood I've seen some pretty weird stuff"

"Well Conner will come tomorrow and you can pick his brain" Ianto said favourably.

"Ahh that's the other werewolf, the one that bit you?" Tosh said nervously.

"Oh Tosh don't be scared, Conner is a decent guy, he's a very much a family man, he's not about the kill"

"But Ianto he is the one that made you a werewolf" Tosh said her voice a little high pitched, "he attacked you"

"Yes, yes but he had to, you understand don't you, he needed to get the recipe safe" Ianto pleaded with Tosh to believe in Conner, "I was the only way to do that"

"I'm sure that there was a better way" Tosh said and Ianto's heart sank a little to think that Tosh who he held in high esteem besides Jack, was not going to give Conner a chance, "but if you say he is a decent guy then he is a decent guy, I trust you Ianto" Tosh said with sincerity.

Ianto beamed as he clutched her arm in a friendly way and kissed her forehead.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

**Wednesday night**

Sitting comfortably with Jack on the lounge after the others had left to go home, Jack said he would call Owen when Ianto felt the 'pull' as Ianto called it, their legs entangled with each other after Ianto had consumed several protein shakes, Ianto couldn't stomach yet another meat dish. He knew he would probably have to transform at some time tonight and he hoped the protein shakes would hopefully take the edge off so he was in some control. Ianto jolted as an electrical surge ran through his body, as Jack was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Ianto, their fingers playfully tousling he felt Ianto jump. "What? What's wrong Yan?"

"You didn't zap me?"

Jack looked at Ianto quizzically.

"You know, when one person zaps another when they rub their feet on the carpet" Ianto said in explanation.

Jack looked sideways at Ianto in question shaking his head, "My feet are on the table" pointing to the table that he and Ianto had their feet resting on.

Ianto nodded his head shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah that's what I thought, I don't know, that's what it felt like. Don't worry about it, it's just my senses are heightened, I suppose I'm a bit nervous about the gathering"

"Look Ianto I can't let you go by yourself" Jack said sadly, "I've always been there to protect you, protect the team. What type of boss am I that I would let you go by yourself"

"Jack we're discussed this, no you can't be anywhere near the gathering. What if they suspect that I know of their plan, you'll put me in more danger"

Jack sighed, "Yeah I know, god damn! I just don't want you going in alone" he said in a huff.

"I know but if they think that you are near, you will put me in more danger and besides…oh..oh"

Ianto's vision darkened suddenly he blinked several times to readjust his eyesight, but the darkening effect stayed, then his vision lighten up brightly all of a sudden for a split second and then his vision became a tunnel vision of sorts, it was like he was viewing his surrounding through a short channel, if he turned his head in another direction his vision darkened, but looking straight ahead his vision was clearer and brighter. The urge to get up and moving was overwhelming also so he stood up abruptly startling Jack, who looked at him quizzically, "Ianto?"

But when Ianto looked back at Jack his vision darkened so much that he could barely make out Jack besides him. With each step he took in the direction of the tunnel vision the view got clearer.

Jack gently grasped Ianto's arm as he walked alongside of Ianto as he shuffled towards the cog door, Ianto turned slowly, not really registering Jack's presence, "I need to go" he murmured.

Jack looked at Ianto but he didn't make eye contact, it was like he couldn't see Jack. Ianto turned away again in the direction of where the view was clearer, leading out of the Hub.

"Please be careful.…..I love you" Jack said not even realising he muttered these words to a retreating Ianto.

_A/N: Next chapter, The Gathering_


End file.
